Further Complications
by Dexter1995
Summary: Sequel to "Flirting with the Enemy". Since their transformations, the guys thought that life could not possibly get better; however, things may not be as plain and simple as time goes on. LxK, RxM, DxA, MxI. Told mainly from the POV's of the characters listed below. I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.
1. Transformation Complication

**Thank you all so much for your support of **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_, **it is very much appreciated. This shows what happened to Leo the night that the rest of his brothers went to Prom. Enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I was running as fast as I could.

It was finally warm enough to go back to the tenement. This just had to be the longest winter ever. I was literally aching for this. To finally see her again. No one else, just us.

I came in through the window and it was still and silent. I glanced to my left and then I just felt myself get blindsided as my body flew into the couch with force. I almost thought it was going to over turn it when I collided into it.

Then I looked up into those eyes that make me forget who I am. She reached out her left hand and trailed her fingers through my hair slowly. I did nothing. I said nothing. I was just looking up at her, mesmerized as I felt a smile creep up on my face.

She was grinning slyly back at me and then I felt her hand trace down the side of my face and then her lightly running her index finger along my jaw, making me shudder and causing her to chuckle to herself.

I had no time to make any other reaction as her lips connected with mine. I immediately pulled her close to me.

As our session progressed, it was us getting back to that intoxicating yet familiar intensity. After she pulled off my mask, not even bother to untie it, I felt her hands tugging at my shirt, annoyed, and I immediately started to shift it off. One was because I wanted to and two was because I know that if I didn't do it or didn't do it fast enough… she'd cut my shirt off me herself.

I felt her hands smooth down my torso, causing me to shudder and groan.

I pulled her against me again and I heard her sigh into me as she wove her fingers into my hair. This felt entirely right. Everything about this was so right to me. Why doesn't she do anything to give me real hope that she wants something more with me? I just don't under… Then she pulled away and grinned mischievously at me.

I felt a little deprived and tried to pull her back to me but she kept a distance between us. Then she leaned into my ear, feeling her slightly panted breaths against my skin, making my eyes roll slightly into the back of my head.

"Patience Leo." She whispered, coating her words. That alone made me shudder. But then I managed to think.

_Patience? Patience with what? Why is she saying…_

Then my whole thought process was halted as I saw her reach her hands to her shoulders and I heard a subtle metallic _click_. My eyes went wide and my lips parted slightly went I saw her chest plate fall away from her body and she tossed it to the floor. She also detached the back and I heard it fall to the floor behind her as well.

She was grinning at my reaction as she removed the plates from her forearms.

My thoughts and heart were racing when I saw her reach behind her back and I heard a very small and subtle sound. Then my eyes went wide in shock when I saw her shifting the top portion of her jumpsuit with deliberate motions off her shoulders.

My jaw went slack and my face was burning. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, staring at her.

Her eyes were looking right into mine with intensity and her mouth still held that smirk, all the while.

I watched as her arms slide their way out of each sleeve individually and she pulled the top portion all the way down. But I turned my head away quickly, biting my lip. I was completely embarrassed and way beyond the point of being nervous. I didn't feel comfortable. I was sweating and I felt like my heart was caught inside my throat.

Then I heard her laughing a little at my reaction. That made the burning feeling in my face intensify. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_What if I stare? What if I do something stupid? Or say something stupid? What if…_

Then I felt her lips at my ear, "What's the matter, Leo?" She teases, nipping at my ear slightly. I gulped and felt a shiver go down my spine. "Afraid to look?" She inquires, still slightly teasing me. Her fingers were brushing against my hair.

She didn't say anything but then she turned my head to face her. I tried to look anywhere but down. Then I got sucked in by her eyes.

"Just _look _Leo. I _want_ you to look." She says, her voice brimming with a certain desire. I felt like I was unable to look down. It didn't feel like the right thing to… My thought process was interrupted by her hands moving to either side of my face and forcing me to look down.

My eyes were initially shut tight but then I cracked one open… then my eyes were opened, literally and figuratively.

My mind was a blank space and my body felt useless to me. I could not look away. I felt myself slump back into the couch as I just stared at her. There were no words, no thoughts, no anything, as I looked at what was in front of me.

I've never seen anything like this. Nothing I've ever seen before could compare to this. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I never thought seeing her like this would have any effect on me like now, but I just couldn't stop myself from just continuing to look at her.

My eyes study every curve, every plain of flawless, soft skin on her body I could see.

I felt as if I was in a trance as my eyes eventually settled on her chest. I felt a little shame in me as I blatantly stared at her there. But… this was _her_, this was all _her _and she was showing me this side of _her_. I felt a whirlwind rushing through my body and my brain as I continued to stare.

Then I saw her move in my line of focus as she leaned into my ear again. "You can touch me, Leo." She whispers and then I felt her hands grab one of mine as she placed it on her breast. I was unresponsive at all these new sensations running through me.

I felt her lips reattach themselves to mine. This made me settle back into something familiar. My hand was still resting on her breast as our lips continued to move over each other's in perfectly intoxicating sequence. I was overwhelmed. I felt like I wasn't even thinking anymore.

That was until I felt her pressing into my unresponsive hand that was still resting on her… Is this really happening? Is this just another cruel, sick fantasy that always make me ashamed to think of when I wake up? But this wasn't a dream. This was reality.

Her arms locked themselves around my neck. Then I heard her gasp when I squeezed her a little. I retracted my hand.

_Did I screw up? I did, didn't I? How could I be so…_ but then she pushed me down on the couch so I was on my back and forced my hand back on her. I couldn't take it. I wanted her closer. I took my hand off her again and pulled her so she was flush against me.

I groaned when I felt her skin come in contact with mine. It was an entirely new sensation. And a completely right feeling that it also felt totally unreal. My hands were running up and down her back out of the need and impulse to memorize and take in everything I possibly could about her.

She pulled away from me and started to suck and gaze her teeth over the skin of my jaw and neck. I groaned out her name out of impulse. I still couldn't believe that this was seriously happening. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned her under me and started to return the favor. My mind was clouded by everything. My lips were trailing over her jaw, her neck. I heard her sigh and moan, "_Leo._" I shuddered and brought my lips back to hers gently. Holding her against me and feeling her nails trailing lightly down my back.

It was like that for a while with us but then she pulled away and whispered into my ear, "I have to go." "No." I respond desperate and tried to kiss her again but she stopped me with a coy smile on her face.

"Leonardo, be _reasonable_. I can't stay here all night." She teases, chuckling in my ear and smoothing her hands down my torso, my breath hitched. "Why not?" I complain, slightly desperate and not caring about showing my desperation for her.

She chuckled and smiled _that _smile at me as she ran a hand teasingly through my hair. "Then meet me here tomorrow night. If you want to?" She offers. I looked directly into her eyes, feeling totally under hypnosis. Nodding my head and grinning at her. She chuckled at me again and slowly pushed me off her.

I watched her walk away. The moonlight coming in through the window frame was catching her and I felt like I was frozen at the sight. She looked even more breathtaking.

She kept glancing over she shoulders at me as she put on and zipped up the top part of her jump suit again and put her armor back in place. I just sat there and stared at her. I somehow got the mental and physical capacity to stand and collect my mask and shirt off the floor.

I was about to put my mask on when she walked up to me and placed a hand on my face with a flirting and coy smirk on her face as she leaned in to kiss me. I just let her do whatever she wanted with me. But she pulled away and walked to the window. "Sayonara, Leo." She said and blew me a kiss before taking off.

I had no control anymore over myself. I felt physically incapable of doing anything. I knew I wasn't putting my mask on right but I really couldn't care less. I just kept thinking of _her_. She looked so beautiful. Then my thoughts got deeper.

_Why did she do this with me? Wait… this had to have meant something if she was willing to show me that side of her to me._

It made me fall for her even more, which I thought was impossible at this point.

_Please Karai, let what happened tonight mean something._

**(Karai's POV)**

That was just too perfect.

I've wanted to _test the water_ with Leo like that for a while. I was still laughing a little internally by his reaction to me exposing myself like that to him. It just about killed me by how adorable and innocent he looked when he looked away and was too embarrassed to even look at me.

I loved watching him stare at me. It was an indescribable rush. When I put his hand on me, although unresponsive initially, I was going insane by how right his hands felt on my body and then later when he wrapped his arms around my body and the skin to skin contact between us when he pulled my body against his.

It fueled my want for him.

I still couldn't believe the effect he had on me. How can someone as sweet, gallant, and goodnatured as Leo have an effect on me in every way possible?

It's like I said before. Leo's like a pod person. He's handsome, he's smart, he's an extremely skilled fighter, he's sexy, and the combine that with him acting completely shy and embarrassed with me tonight… it was so good.

I can't deny the I have a desire for Leo, I've actually wanted him for a while now.

But I don't want to jump to that; not yet. I want to make this gradual.

Let's just say that with Leo I'm going by one simple philosophy; _All good things come, to those who wait. _

_**2 weeks later**_

**(Raph's POV)**

Training ended and I was reading a new comic book that I picked up yesterday.

Then my phone rang and I smirked when I saw who was calling me. It was weird, she usually txts me. I shrugged and smirked as I picked up the phone.

"What's up ba…" "Raph, help me!" She whispers hysterically into the phone. She started to say a bunch of things frantically that I couldn't understand what she was saying. "Mona, slow down, what's…" Then I heard what sounded like hydraulics and she screamed. Her scream was sounding further and further away from the phone.

My stomach sank as I froze. I couldn't believe it. I was able to get back into my head again.

"Guys, something happened to Mona." I say urgently. "What happened? What did she say?" Leo asks. "Leo, she's in trouble. We're burning time, we have to go NOW." I say, getting irritated.

My girlfriend was just kidnapped and they're seriously playing 20 questions with me right now about it?!

I immediately ran to my room and suited up. Luckily I saw my brothers ready by the time I got out. I felt my mind going in a million directions. But I did have one thought that was clear.

_Whoever took her… and if they do anything to her… they have a death sentence._

We made our way to the shell raiser and I swear Leo was driving slower than usual. Does he not understand? Mona, my girlfriend and his best friend... was just kidnapped! I couldn't believe we actually got there after Leo driving like a 1000 year old blind dog.

We scaled the outside of the building; Mona lived on the 6th floor.

My heart sunk when I saw a huge hole blasted through the wall of her room leading to the outside. I climbed in and her room and apartment looked like chaos.

I saw her cellphone laying by her bed. I bent down and picked it up. I reactivated the screen and I saw something that tore me apart internally. The background on her phone was a picture she took of us at prom 2 weeks ago.

I grit my teeth. _Who could've done this to her? _

As we looked around her apartment, I stepped on papers from her dad's desk that were thrown all over the floor. The place was vacant.

"Who could've done this?" Leo said out loud after I asked myself almost that same thing. "Um guys?" Donnie says after a long pause. "I think I know." Donnie says and showed us what he found on the ground. It looked like a computer chip. But then I grit my teeth again and let out a long exhale through my nose as I looked at the symbol; Kraang.

Those slimy brains are _really _going to get it now.

_**2 days later**_

I feel like ripping off my face right now.

I haven't slept since she was taken. I tried to sleep that first night. But then I started to think about what those slimy freaks could be doing to her. She's probably in a cell somewhere, torchured, or… I couldn't about that.

Donnie was trying to find clues as to where the Kraang could have taken her… and her parents.

I felt vulnerable, helpless, infuriated; here I am sitting around while those alien freaks are doing I don't even want to know what to my girl.

I was spinning my sai in my hand as my imagination was getting the best of me. Then Donnie ran in and I stood up immediately. "I think I know where she is." He says and we all run to the lab and gather around Donnie's computer.

"I was able to hack into her building's security system and look at the license plate number on the van they were taken in from a surveillance camera. I was able to trace it to this old shipping warehouse about 50 miles outside the city. The shell raiser's navigation system is already calibrated to find it." Donnie explains and Leo gave us the go ahead.

I couldn't get inside and out fast enough.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black by the time we got there.<p>

This place was literally in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but farm fields for miles around. The warehouse was huge... and really old. The overhead windows had a film of dust and cobwebs over all of them.

_She better be in there... or there will be blood._

We parked the shell raiser and we were trying to find a place to get inside. We almost ran into a group of Kraang droids as we rounded a corner. Well, at least we know that those slimy brain freaks have run of the place.

We used grappling hooks to get on the roof and climbed in through a grating.

It was a shift. The outside was a crappy brick building, but the inside was completely _Kraang_. It looked a lot like the place April and Kirby were held captive that first time.

We ran around the halls looking for any sign of anything. Then we get to this hall lined with endless doors with a small opening in them. It looked like a futuristic cell block. We split up to look in each window, they were all empty. I felt like my stomach was in a vice as every horrible thought was going through my head.

I was so close to giving up when I heard something that immediately caught my attention. "Lads. Boys, over here."

In the cell right behind me and Leo, was Mona's dad. "Dr. Lisa?" Leo says and we both sprint over to him. "Am I glad to see you boys." He says looking relieved.

But he looked horrible. He's been here only two days and his eyes had huge dark circles and he looked almost sick.

Donnie and Mikey ran in behind us. "Dr. Lisa, what's going on? What's all this about?" Leo asks. "The Kraang, they're collecting physicists and chemists from the whole state and taking them _away_. They've been taking all of us in waves. They already took my wife in the previous _round up_ yesterday." He says and hangs his head, looking totally broken.

"Look, Mona's here. She's in the south wing. Just find her and get her out of here." He says determined. I felt myself lift when he said that she was here.

"We're not leaving you here, Doctor…" "Boys, listen to me." Dr. Lisa says, interrupting Leo.

"Boys, the Kraang only brought her here as an incentive for my wife and I's cooperation. They don't want her, they just want me. I'm almost 61 years old and I've lived a good life. My daughter's barely 17. She still hasn't had a chance to live life yet. Don't rob her of that, please… just save her. Get her out of here." He pretty much begs and demands at the same time.

We know arguing at this point with him wouldn't help anything anymore. Besides, I didn't want to leave him either, but I know what he means. If we don't act now and get Mona out of here, then all of us could end up dead or taken to Dimension X and possibly turned into slaves, and then killed later.

We all nod at him.

"Let's go." Leo says and we all were about to take off when he said, "Raphael, wait, I need to talk to you." I stopped and looked at Mona's dad before looking back at my brothers. "I'll catch up, just go." I say and then ran I back to Mona's dad. He smiled at me.

"Raphael, before you ask. Mona's told me everything… about you and your brothers." He explains. I was about to respond when he continued, "I'm grateful, truly, for everything you've done to protect her… Look, I'm not going to be here for much longer… and I need to ask a huge favor of you." He says, looking serious again.

"Yes, Doctor…" "James, lad. Call me James." He says smiling at me again. I was shocked that he insisted on me calling him by that. I nod at him.

"I'm probably not going to come back if I'm correct, so if I'm right… Raphael, I can see you care about my daughter, very much. So, please, I want to make sure she'll be kept safe and be looked after. Mona's all I have left and she has no other close family. I was the youngest of my siblings and they're all dead and my wife was an only child. She has almost no one else." He begs.

"I will. I'll keep her safe. I promise." I say, dead set on what I was saying. He smiled as he reached his hand through the window. I reached out my arm too and he set his grip on the inside of my forearm. I returned the gesture back at him.

"Good lad." He says smiling at me. I smiled back at him and nod.

"Now go, go save my daughter and get her out of here." He orders. I smile and nod at him again before I run off. "Go on lad. Go. Go!" He calls out as I run away.

* * *

><p>I was able to track Leo's location in the south wing. Since this wing stretched out into a 'V', Leo sent Mikey and Donnie down the other side to look for Mona. We got to this section of the hallway and saw one of the doors was wide open. The locking mechanism on the door looked busted up beyond the point of repair.<p>

_I wonder_… then we heard, "Leave me alone!" and then a sharp _clang_ of metal on metal. We looked at the end of the hallway that connected to a different hall like a 'T' intersection. We saw a Kraang body crawling away and moving past the opening in the hallway.

That voice… she's okay!

"Mona." I say to myself and run to the end of the hallway.

I looked and I saw a shadow casted on the ground amongst these crates. "Who-who's there?" She stutters, freaked out but I also saw her shadow holding something… it kind of looked like a pipe. But I smiled a little to myself.

_It was her; she's okay._

"Mona… babe, it's me." I say, still entirely relieved that she was okay. "Raph?" She says and I saw her peak around the corner slightly. Her face was shadowed in the darkness. I tried to step closer.

"No, stop." She says, sounding jumpy. "Babe, c'mon. We're getting you out of here." I say and take another step and she hid more behind the crates.

"No, don't come closer! I don't want you to see me." She says frantic. I stopped and quirked an eyebrow in her direction. I was confused. Why doesn't she want me to see her?

"Mona, what's going on?" I ask, feeling worried about her again. "I-I, I just… I just can't have you look at me. Not like this. I'm a freak." She says, sounding almost on the verge of a mental breakdown.

_Oh no._

My thoughts were running wild at the conclusion my brain came to. But the last thing she needs is me freaking out right now.

I kept my cool and said, "Mona, it's okay. Just come out here. I need to see you."

I heard her let out an unsteady breath, "Are… Are you sure?" "Yeah, it's okay babe. You can trust me. Just come out." I say, almost plead. I had to see what happened to her… and if my conclusion was correct for what the Kraang did to her… then those slimy freaks are all dead.

I heard her drop the pipe and then I saw her silhouette in the darkness. I didn't get it? She looked totally… then she stepped closer into the light and I saw why.

"The Kraang threatened to test a dose of mutagen on me if my dad didn't tell them the location of his work on the mechanical properties of a nuclear power source that he's been mapping. He told them but they went through with it anyway. Then I remembered when Donnie told me his theory about Mutagen; how you gain traits of the last thing you touched that wasn't your own species… the last thing I touched was Fin." She explains as I took her in.

Fin, her pet lizard.

Her body, well everything I could see that wasn't covered by her t-shirt and jeans, was covered in dark green, lizard-like skin. Her hands had webbing half way up between her digits. Her legs were set about shoulder width apart, letting me see a short tail that was behind her. But other than that, she still looked like herself, she looked human. Her face still had the same features, she still had her hair, she still had her same eyes.

I just smiled at her and hugged her. I really didn't care. She was here in front of me and she was okay.

I felt her tense up in my arms and I released her, smiling at her to show her that I was relieved that she was okay. She looked at me shocked. I also noticed the lens on the right side of her glasses was shattered.

"Raph, we have to go." Leo says urgent. "No, what about my dad?" She says, insistent. "Mona, he told us to get you out of here. We need to go." Leo orders.

"I'm not going without my dad, Leo." Mona says, stubborn and entirely serious.

"Mona, we have to…" "Leo, we can do it. We might have a chance to get him too if we act now." I say. I know her dad told us to get her out, but how could I deny her this. With her mom _gone_ now… her dad is all she has left of her immediate family.

"Raph, he told us to…" "Leo! For once will you stop following the _rule book_ and just do what's actually the right thing outside of it." I snap.

I was angry at him. He always has to be by the book, and guess what? Life doesn't always work that way. Leo debated and I saw him looking at Mona who was looking back at him determined.

I saw him reach for his T-phone. "Donnie, we found Mona, you and Mikey meet us by the apex of the halls, we're getting Dr. Lisa out of here." He says.

I smirk and nod at him. Funny when me losing my temper can sometimes have its benefits.

We got to the apex and I thought I was going to have to clobber one of them if they made a comment about how Mona looked. But they didn't say anything. Then again, we all were mutants once too and we understood the rejection and being judged. Still, I was surprised that Mikey especially didn't say anything.

We went back to her dad's cell and saw he was gone.

"He could be in the epicenter of this place. There's a portal generator they're using to transport the scientists. Follow me." Mona says and runs off, we all follow.

* * *

><p>We got to these two large doors and Donnie picked the lock, causing them to open. Then we saw this large control room with a purplish-black circle in the center that all these Kraang droids were filing into, among other scientists. But at the back... was her dad.<p>

"Dad!" Mona shouts to get his attention. Her dad whipped his head around to look at her and looked like he was desperately fighting his confines as these two Kraang droids continued to drag him toward the portal.

"Mona!" Her dad shouts back. "Mona, GO!" He yells at her.

"No dad! I'm not leaving without you!" She yells back, stubborn and determined.

He just smiled at her, even though he still looked totally broken. "Mona, sweetheart, I love you." He says.

Leo gave the directive to run in and stop it, but it was too late. Once her dad disappeared through the portal, it closed. The whole area was vacant. It was dead silent in the room.

I looked back at Mona. She was on her knees. I was expecting her to do something, say something. She did nothing. Her facial expression was stoic as she just stared at the empty space where the portal was in shock.

"Mona?" I say as I kneel next to her. She didn't do anything to respond. She just continued to stare in front of her. I tried to get her to talk to me or even look at me but she remained silent and kept looking forward.

We had to go. There was no point in staying here anymore. The Kraang might be gone, but who knows when they'll be back.

I tried to get Mona to move, but she wouldn't budge. She was still in a state of total shock. So I just lifted her off the ground and carried her back to the shell raiser.

I was determined. I had a promise that I had to hold up to now. With her parents gone, I was all she had left.

It was my job to look after her and keep her safe now… and that was what I was going to do.

**What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. As always, thank you all so much for reading. **


	2. Readjusting

**That you all so much for your reviews. For those of you that picked up that Mona's mutation into a lizard was a result of her having a pet lizard as mentioned in the chapter "Divide and Conquer", then my hat goes off to you for seeing that earlier. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. **

**(Donnie's POV)**

It was silent in the shell raiser on the way back to the lair.

I couldn't believe everything I just witnessed tonight, and all of us have seen some pretty messed up stuff in the past.

Raph's sitting as his station but he was holding Mona, who was sitting on his lap and still looked like she was in a severe case of shock. I couldn't believe and also _could_ believe at the same time that the Kraang mutated her.

I felt so bad just looking at her. This is literally the worst possible scenario. She lost her family and her physical identity in the course of only two days.

I've always really liked and cared about Mona, she's like a sister to me. Actually, when we walked out in public together in the past people thought we were brother and sister because of the similar eye and hair color.

She never poked fun at me for being a 'nerd', with her being a child prodigy herself. She always listened to my scientific explanations and even offered back up for me when no one else seemed to understand.

_Don't worry Mona, I may not have the ability to bring back your parents, but I will not stop until I find a way to reverse your mutation. I swear._

* * *

><p>We got back to the lair and Mona still looked like she was in shock, but she was able to walk. Raph was just guiding her along into the mainroom.<p>

Master Splinter walked in and looked surprised by what he saw in front of him. But, he smiled when he saw Mona. It made us all feel relieved, she needed all the acceptance she could get right now.

"Sensei, can I talk to you?" Raph asks, still in a state of absolute seriousness. "Of course." Splinter responds.

Raph looked back at us. "Leo." He says and motions to Mona. Leo nods and goes to Mona as Raph walks to the dojo with Splinter.

"It's okay Mona, I got you." Leo says soothingly as he puts his arm around her shoulders to lead Mona along and guides her to sit down with him on the bench.

_**10 minutes later**_

Splinter and Raphael returned to the mainroom and Splinter approached Mona.

She looked up at him slightly, her face looking almost drained of life. He smiles down at her.

"Mona, Raphael has explained to me your present situation and I don't want you to worry about where you are to go or do because you are completely welcome to live here for as long as you like. I will sort out a room for you, and until then Raphael is letting you sleep in his room. You don't need to worry about a thing." Splinters explains reassuringly.

"Thank you." Mona mumbles, almost inaudibly.

We all felt a certain relief when we heard her speak.

That was the first thing we heard her say since her dad disappeared 3 hours ago.

"Speaking of which. I think we all could do with some sleep. You all look done in." Splinter says and we all make our way to our rooms, quietly. I saw Raph leading Mona to his room.

**(Raph's POV)**

I got her into my room and sat her down on my bed.

She looked awful, but she had every right to look that way, and it wasn't because of her mutation at all. She just looked totally drained of life and her clothes were dirty and ripped.

I looked in my drawers and pulled out one of my pairs of basketball shorts and a t-shirt for her. "Here, put these on for now, I'll go to your place soon to get your clothes and whatever else you need." I tell her and set them on her lap, smiling at her before I walk out.

I stood outside my door for awhile until I saw her open the door. She was just standing there in the clothes I gave her looking at me. I smirk at her.

"That's better, right? Here, let's get you comfortable." I say and pick her up as I carry her over to my bed. I put a new pillow down for her as I take mine in my hand. "I'll be in the mainroom if you need me, okay?" I tell her, smiling at her a little before kissing her on the forehead and pulling a blanket over her.

I was relieved when I saw her practically fall asleep once her head hit the pillow.

I walked out and put my pillow down on the bench in the main room and I saw sensei left a blanket for me out here too. I put my head down and I also felt myself give in to sleep. Not surprising since I haven't slept in a little over two days.

I was beat.

* * *

><p><em>I was running down this endless hallway. <em>

_It looked like TCRI, but I was all alone. My brothers were nowhere in sight. _

_I didn't know why I was running or what I was running from. But then I heard screaming, _her _screaming. I kept calling her name but I couldn't find her anywhere. I just heard her screaming surrounding me and it kept getting louder and more deafening. _

_I crumbled to the ground, gritting my teeth, shutting my eyes and putting my hands over my ears._

* * *

><p>My eyes sprung open and I still heard her screaming. Then I realized that she was <em>actually<em> screaming.

"DAD! DAD, NO!" She cried out. I immediately sprung up to my feet and booked it to my room as fast as I could. "NO! DAD!" She screamed out again as I ran to my door and noticed my brothers all woke up and came out of their rooms to see what was going on as I flung the door open as Mona continued screaming.

I looked at her clutching her pillow on my bed and crying out, "DAD! DAD!"

"Mona!" I yell as I ran over to her and shook her shoulders a little to wake her up. "Mona! Mona! It's me, it's Raph. It's not real, wake up." I practically beg. She looked like she was coming out of it and then she saw me.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at me and her bottom lip was trembling as she looked like she was desperately trying to hold it in. But then she totally lost all control. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my chest.

I didn't know what to do, so I just held her close to me. I looked and saw my brothers standing in the doorway. I gave them a look, wanting them to go away. "Let's go back to bed guys." Leo says and then shuts my door.

I look back at her and she was still crying uncontrollably. "You're okay, Mona. I'm here. Everything's okay." I tell her, not knowing what else to say, as I kissed the top of her head.

After about 5 more minutes of intense, hysterical crying, she finally started to calm down.

She kept choking back sobs but she was regaining control of herself.

She let go of me a little and I shifted away slightly. Then one of her hands grabbed my arm. It took me back 9 months ago when I saved her that one night and she wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep.

"Don't go." She pleads, looking entirely desperate. It was ripping me apart to see her like this.

Mona wasn't a soft, emotional girly girl. Mona's tough as nails, brave, and has more confidence than anyone I've ever met. Now… that girl was completely broken in every way possible.

The Kraang took almost everything from her.

I was literally all she had left.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I tell her and shift myself under the covers with her as she cuddled up to me as close as possible and I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed my hand up and down her back until she calmed down enough to fall asleep again.

I hope she doesn't have another nightmare. I don't know how many more times tonight I could stand seeing her in pain.

I kept looking at her and running my hand through her hair a little bit. Even as a mutant, she was still beautiful. It didn't matter to me that she was like this, she was still herself and she was still alive and she was safe with me.

I swear, even if her dad didn't ask me to do it, I will never let anyone or anything hurt her ever again.

**(Mona's POV)**

My name is Mona Lisa. I'm 16 years old and turning 17 in 64 days. I'm a Physics major at Emerson who just completed her first year.

Up until the last two days… my life, by any standard of a 16 year old, was perfect. I had great parents, I had an awesome group of friends, and a beyond amazing boyfriend.

Now… everything was shattered.

My parents were taken to another dimension by a race of hideous, evil, alien freaks and are probably being enslaved, tortured, … or even killed. My father's last words to me were still ringing in my head. He told me he loved me and I didn't have time to tell him I loved him back and I'm probably never going to see him again.

Now I had nothing and I'm just a hideous freak.

I was up again and I couldn't fall back asleep as I just stared at the ceiling. I was in Raphael's room in his bed with him holding me. I felt so pathetic with the way I just broke down in front of him, but he just let me do whatever I had to do.

I kept looking at his ceiling.

I've been in his room a couple times before this in the past… it's not what you think, I just came in here for only a couple seconds in those times before. But I noticed some things were moved around from the last time I was in here, well his posters were moved.

Then I caught something out of the corner of my eye on the wall next to his bed that I was also closest to. I shifted my head to look in that direction, and my eyes widen slightly.

His wall was covered in pictures… of me? Well of me or us together.

My eyes settled on one of the pictures my mom took of us before we went out to prom. I looked at my hand, the webbing between my fingers and the scaly skin that now covered my whole body as I kept glancing back at my former self.

I tensed up slightly when I saw his hand come into my view and rest on my upper arm before pulling me closer against him.

Then I noticed something around his hand, it didn't look like tape. Wait… my prom garter? He's holding my prom garter?

I glanced up at him, in a deep sleep with his mouth hanging open slightly. I didn't know what to think of any of this right now. My head was spinning and I still was unable to form any words...

But, I decided to try and will myself back to sleep.

_**Two days later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

We were sitting in the mainroom.

We were all just trying to go about our usual routine, but now we have Mona living with us full time. Raph and I have been pretty much _tag teaming_ when comes to watching Mona since two nights ago night. But I only took over when Raph had to go to the bathroom or something.

Right now, Mona came back from the bathroom and walked into the room with caution. I knew she still felt self conscious about how she looked.

"Hey, there she is. C'mon babe, have a seat right here." Raph says, smiling, and pats this spot between his legs as he sat in the corner of the bench. Mona froze before walking cautiously over to Raph and sitting where he motioned to.

Raph smirked as he rested his hands over her stomach and kissed the top of her head as she slowly leaned back against his chest.

It was still weird to see Raph act like this. Look, if you grew up with him for the past 16 years and saw what he was like before, then you'd also find this behavior from him totally shocking and slightly disturbing too. But, it also reassured to me that my brother did have a heart somewhere in there.

It just took almost 16 years for Mona to show up to prove that point.

"Do you want anything?" He asks her. I just saw her shrug, her face was expressionless but full of sorrow. We all knew what she really wanted, but we knew we couldn't get them back for her.

"You're probably thirsty, I haven't seen you drink anything since last night. I'll be right back, alright?" He says smirking at her. I was about to walk over to sit with her when Mikey sat next to her and smiled at her. I just let it go.

It's Mikey, what's the worst that can happen?

I saw Mikey reach for the pizza box that was sitting on this milk crate since he brought it down about an hour ago. "Mo-na, it's your favorite... garbage pizza. Remember you and me'd always fight over the last slice? C'mon, you know you want it..." Mikey says nudging her on the shoulder trying to cheer her up and waving the last slice in the box in front of her.

She hasn't eaten at all except for half of a slice of dry toast this morning. But I'm pretty sure she only forced it down to soothe Raph's nerves about her not eating.

Mona remained unresponsive.

"C'mon Mona, it could be worse?" Mikey says and Donnie and I both simultaneously shoot our eyes in Mikey's direction as soon as he said that.

Mona's head turned to look at him almost robotically. Her expression looked cold but still entirely broken. "Worse… Worse? Are you kidding me? How can things possibly be worse?! I'm a hideous freak, my parents were taken away from me and are probably… are… ah…" Then I saw her put her hand over the lower half of her face and get up abruptly before she ran out of the room.

Raph walked back in holding a glass of water and heard her start to choke back tears as we all watched her run toward, most likely, Raph's room.

Raph looked at her and then looked slowly back at us. His body was shaking. His face was contorting in rage as the glass of water trembled in his hand. Then the glass shattered under his intense grip before lunging to grab Mikey and pin his back against the pillar.

"MIKEY! What did you do?!" He spits out enraged. All I could think of right now was if Mikey wasn't our brother and if he was just some random person that made Mona cry... Raph would not hesitate to rip them apart.

"NOTHING! I, I just told her it could be worse?!" Mikey says defensively.

Raph's face went even more toward rage. Donnie and I were ready to restrain him if needed, just in case he did decide to kill Mikey.

"Worse?! WORSE?! Mikey, she's lost EVERYTHING!" Raph shouts in his face, now beyond the point of rage. "I, I, I'm sorry. I, I didn't…" "Just shut up Mikey." Raph says, releasing Mikey and his expression was now shifting to concerned as he looked in the direction of our rooms.

"Mona! Babe, come back! He didn't mean it like that!" He yells as he ran to his room.

It was dead space in the room for awhile.

"Guys, I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to make her cry." Mikey says, looking guilty. "We know Mikey, but you can't say stuff like that around Mona… not right now." I explain.

Look, Mikey may say the wrong thing sometimes, but he's never on purpose made someone upset in his whole life. He just doesn't think things through and Donnie and I both knew that.

We all still felt so pained to see Mona like this... but at the rate she's going... she's probably going to be like this for awhile and we're just going to have to get used to it.

**(Raph's POV)**

Great! Mikey, just had to open his big, stupid mouth and make her cry again!

I heard her sobbing behind my bedroom door. This is why I hate this. Because when someone does this kind of stuff to her, it doesn't just affect her, it also affects me.

"Mona?" I say as I knock on my door. I didn't give her time to respond as I opened my door a little and saw her with her face down on my bed, crying into the pillow. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hand on her back as she kept crying.

Then I saw her look up at me after she calmed down. She turned over and sat facing me, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles. "Babe, you don't have to say sorry for anything. Mikey should be the one saying sorry to you." I assure her, just wanting her to stop crying.

"No, not about that. I'm sorry for me. I'm making everything harder for all of you. I'm just… I have nothing. I have nothing to me anymore." She finally concludes, resting her forehead against her knees. I lift her chin up to make her look at me.

"No… you have me… and I'm not going anywhere." I tell her serious and decide to seal my point by kissing her. It felt a little different to kiss her now but still better than when the situation was reversed between us.

I pulled away from her and she looked at me with these defeated eyes.

"Raph, you don't have to do this. I'm a grotesque monster. You don't need to keep doing this with me. I'll understand if you don't want to." She says hanging her head.

I looked at her like she was totally out of her mind.

"Mona… do you really think I'm that shallow that I'd stop liking you because you… _changed._" I say, trying to put it as lightly as possible. "Raph, I'm just saying… that I'll understand if you no longer… _like me_. I mean look at me. I'm a hideous, scaly freak." She says, looking at her hands with scorn.

"No you're not and to quote you when I was a mutant… _I couldn't care less._" I say, hoping to get my point across to her. "I just don't…" She starts, but then she was silent.

"Mona, I'm not going to listen to this anymore. Look, I'm going out to get stuff for you from your place. I'll get Leo or Donnie for you, okay?" I tell her and kiss her again.

I was kind of glad to get out in some way. I just want her to come out of her funk. Or just even to see her smile.

* * *

><p>I was putting things in a crate that I brought from the lair. I was thinking of what she might need. I looked at her empty backpack next to her dresser.<p>

_Well, she'll need clothes, right? _

I opened the main bottom drawer and took a couple pairs of jeans and several T-shirts. Then I opened the drawer above it and my face felt like it combusted into flames.

The first thing I saw was a... bra. I just stared at it and gulped. Look, I'm not an idiot and I know girls wear them and stuff, but my brain was exploding at the conclusion it came to.

_That has touched Mona's... boobs. _

I shook my head, knowing I shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

_Ugh, but how many times have I thought about it?!_ _C'mon Raph, it's just a bra… just a… _bra.

I grit my teeth and then grabbed it and shoved it into her backpack. Surprisingly, grabbing her underwear was more difficult than her bras for me. It just filled my head with every fantasy that I had almost every night about her. I know I shouldn't think that way about her right now… but I can't stop.

_She's just so…_ I slapped myself across the face to get a grip.

I grabbed each pair with my eyes shut tight as I put them in the backpack. But then I let myself look again and then I saw something shoved to the back of her drawer.

It was a pair of her underwear. But it jumped out at me… it was red with black lace around the edges. I was hypnotized as I held it in my hands.

_Am I drooling? _

The things I would do to see her in this. Seriously, if someone told me I had to light myself on fire and then drag my whole body across a field of hot coals just to see her wearing this… so worth it.

I felt so sick for what I was doing. But I couldn't stop myself as I shoved them into a pouch on my utility belt.

_I'm so weak._

I decided to walk away before I got anymore ideas. I walked over to her bed and saw stuff on her nightstand. Next to her lamp were two pictures. One was of me and her at Prom and the other one was her with her parents.

It felt cryptic looking at that picture. Knowing that Mona will probably never see them again. But, I knew it was only more reinforcement for me to want to take care of Mona. Her dad told me to look after her and I love her more than anything; that's all I needed for motivation.

I put both of the pictures in the crate, along with some of her favorite posters from the walls of her room. At that moment I remembered something. I looked in the corner and felt disappointment as I looked at the overturned cage with the door open.

I walked over to it.

After, or tied with, me, Fin was the next thing she cared about. He was her Spike. But he was gone. I hung my head, but then I heard that weird gurgling, hiss sound that I've heard millions of times.

I grinned at who I saw huddling against the grating in the floor for heat. I bent down and put my hand out. "Hey there little guy." I say, smirking at him as he crawled into my hand.

I was amazed that he was here and still alive after almost 4 whole days. But his water bowl was still maintaining a small amount of water and there was still a leaf of lettuce laying on the floor with a few bites in it.

I lifted up the cage and put him back in as I collected some stuff to put in there with him. "Is she gonna be happy to see you." I say, smirking as I grabbed everything and make my way back to the lair.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll try not to shake you around too much." I say. I don't care if I look weird for talking like this to a lizard. Besides, he's in the same boat with me when it comes to Mona.

If this doesn't make her happy, then I don't know what will.

**(Donnie's POV)**

I was sitting with Mona, she still hasn't said anything.

I was trying to show her things to catch her interest. Showing her a new device that I'm wiring, showing her some new blueprints for things that I'm working on, but she was hollow.

Then I heard foot fall and saw Raph, grinning in her direction. "Hey babe, look who I found hanging out at your place?" He says and Mona looked in his direction. Her facial expression slowly softened and then I saw her smile.

"Fin?" She says and briskly walked over to this cage that contained a lizard that looked like an Uromastyx. "You found Fin?" She asks after a long period of her looking at the lizard.

"He got out of his cage, but he survived on his own for 4 days. He's a fighter." Raph says and Mona immediately threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She mumbles into his shirt.

Raph smirked and wrapped his free arm around her and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on top of her head. I felt better too. I could see Leo and Mikey also looking relieved.

This was progress.

**Mona Lisa smiled, sorry for the cliche art pun. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I'd really like to know how you like the story so far.**


	3. Perplexity

**Thank you to all of you for all the great feedback on the last two chapters. Hope you enjoy this one as well. (:**

**(Leo's POV)**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the glinting steel in my hand, Karai's sword.

My head was even more filled with her than before. Ever since that night when she showed that whole new side of herself to me, it's always there. I've seen her like that a couple different times now. She's just so divinely beautiful that it made me crazy.

Before that moment, the most raw amount of beauty that I've seen was watching the sun rise in the morning, but Karai surpassed that level beauty by a long shot.

It was just weird how all that was timed out with the events prior to her _showing _herself like that to me.

The day before that first night and the night of Prom for my brothers, we went into the dojo for routine training. But then we got the shock of our lives when Master Splinter said we weren't training that day. We all were confused that he just cancelled training for no apparent reason.

I mean, we all liked the idea of an off day, but once he started talking… we all wished we could've just had training instead.

Okay, how can I explain this delicately? In place of training, we instead had a _talk. _He basically pointed out that since we were all 16 and seemed to be involved with a girl for one reason or another… and I knew he said it in that way because of my situation, of which they all know about but for some reason don't say anything about it anymore.

I don't think I need to explain it much further.

It was a _sex talk_ and once Mikey was picking that up, he tried to sneak out, feeling extremely uncomfortable talking about it. With sensei and the rest of us, that didn't fly at all and Master Splinter made Mikey sit back down. We all especially gave him looks. If we all had to sit through it then so did he.

It wasn't the first awkward discussion we had though with Splinter. We had one similar to it when we started to make a transition when we were 11, _puberty_. But this one was even more awkward than that one, so much more.

By the time we walked out, none of us wanted to look at or even talk to each other.

Mikey went to the surface to skateboard, Donnie practically locked himself in his lab, and Raph and I were trying to read comics or watch TV. We all were doing different things but the idea for all of us was just doing something to try and block out what just happened or just to be alone to think.

That was the one and only day my brothers were glad that their girlfriends were too busy to hang out.

Anyway, it was just weird how Karai decided to show that side of herself to me the day after that talk. I was still hoping that it meant as much to her as it did to me when she did that with me.

I just can't wait until I see her again.

**(April's POV)**

I was unpacking in my room.

My dad and I went on a week and a half long camping trip because he finally got some time off and wanted us to do something together. I really enjoyed it though. It was nice to go awhile without technology and just enjoy what's around you.

But I did miss Donnie though. I looked at our prom picture in a frame on my desk. That really was a fun night and I still laugh a little at Donnie's reaction when I pulled the Prom garter off my leg and slipped it over his arm.

I was glad Mona talked me into getting one with her.

I was about to put my boots back in my closet when I heard a tapping on my window. I smirked to myself when I looked at who was outside my window. I opened my window and walked out on my fire escape, hugging him immediately.

Slowly, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." I say and pull down on his shoulders to bring him closer to my level and kiss him. We pulled away and he hugged me again. "I missed you." He says softly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Um, April. There's something you need to know about." He says after a long period of silence. I pulled back so I could look at him. "Why? What is it?" I ask, concerned and confused.

"Well, it's something that happened while you were away and… are you busy?" He asks. "Just unpacking but I'm almost done." I reply. "Okay, just meet me downstairs, when you're ready. It's going to take awhile to explain." He says.

I nod at him before going back into my room, now rushing to unpack everything else. My imagination was going crazy about what Donnie could possibly need to tell me.

Look Donnie is smart, really smart, beyond intelligent actually; yet I can usually read him like a book. Under that genius facade, he was still just a regular guy… well, he and his brothers are fairly normal aside from living in the sewers and being ninja vigilantes at night.

I could not get down to the street fast enough.

I had to know what Donnie had to tell me that required him to assume an _air of mystery._

**(Donnie's POV)**

I just finished telling April about what happened when she was gone.

Everything about Mona and her parents being kidnapped by the Kraang, her being mutated, and her losing both of her parents.

April's immediate reaction was that she wanted to see her. This was what I was hoping for, because if anyone can help Mona, it's April.

They're like sisters and April is familiar with the feeling of losing a parent and she also has been kidnapped by the Kraang her fair share of times too. I just hope this will help bring Mona back to reality.

She went back into her slump ever since this morning. It did help slightly when Raph found her pet lizard, but band aid solutions can only work for so long.

I just hope April can help her.

* * *

><p>We started to make our way inside the lair. I made her stop at the entrance and made her look at what Mona was like now. April's face was full of sorrow and for some reason I also saw guilt.<p>

I could tell that the way she looked right now wasn't just about the fact that Mona was mutated, it was also the fact that the girl we were looking at now wasn't the Mona Lisa from before.

Mona was always very positive and full of sarcasm and spunk... now she was melancholy, somber, and broken.

I looked at April and she looked back at me and nodded before she walked into the room.

April walked in slowly and Mona looked at her with initial shock and then shame. But April just smiled at her. Mona continued to give her ashamed and unsure looks. April sat next to her, still smiling, as she put a hand on Mona's shoulder. Mona was still silent and looking at April in slight shock.

There was still no words spoken by either of them.

Then Mona hugged April out of nowhere. April jumped a little at the sudden reaction before returning the hug.

We all decided to leave the room, thinking they'd want to be alone to talk. Raph seemed apprehensive about leaving her, but he knew that April was there to help Mona and that was all he wanted.

This is when it is good that all our girlfriends, for the most part, get along with each other. April, Mona, and Irma are all pretty close. It's just that April and Mona share a bit of a closer, sisterly type bond between them.

Again, I'm just hoping that April can help Mona come out of herself, even just a little bit.

**(Leo's POV)**

We were fighting the Kraang and the numbers on their side were dwindling away fast.

But then I heard a loud screech and I looked behind me to see something that made us all lock up and stare. Raphael actually impaled a Kraang body that ejected itself from the droid it was in with his sai.

We were all in shock as he kept repeatedly stabbing it in a realm of rage.

Then it took all three of us to pull him away. He thrashed, trying to throw us all off so he could get back at the Kraang, which he already has stabbed beyond recognition.

"Raph, STOP! ENOUGH!" I order. He threw us off somehow and faced me with pure rage in his expression.

"Enough?! There is no _enough_ with these freaks, Leo! They crossed the line and they all need to pay!" He says through his teeth. _Of course… Mona. _

"Raph, you know we don't go that far unless absolutely necessary." I say, making our code clearer.

"Necessary? NECESSARY?! Leo, this is necessary! These slimy freaks have killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people and you're telling me what I did wasn't necessary?!" He practically snarls at me.

I didn't know how to respond.

Raph just huffed in anger and took off. "Should we go after him?" Mikey asks. "No… just give him time." I reply.

As much truth Raph's words had… it still wasn't right. Okay, I agree to an extent, the Kraang are an evil race of aliens with no sympathy for any level of life whatsoever… but Raph wasn't exactly thinking it from that angle.

He had pure revenge in his actions, not non-bias right or wrong… just a need for vengeance.

Then again, I don't want to criticize his motives entirely. I will not question his motive to defend Mona's honor, but Raph can't just fly off the handle like that all time and just turn every fight with the Kraang into a bloodbath.

If we stoop to their level, then no progress will be made and it will just end in a vicious cycle.

Our time to take down the Kraang for good will come, we just need to wait.

* * *

><p>I was waiting inside the tenement and smiling at the white lily in my hand.<p>

I still like giving her flowers. There's just something about giving her things like this that gave me a really fulfilled feeling. Whether she realizes it or not… me doing this for her is sort of my way of telling her how I really feel about her.

Besides, I just felt a gravitation toward this one that I was holding.

It was beautiful, aesthetically flawless… just like the way I saw her.

"Hello Leonardo." I grinned as I turned around and tried to keep the lily behind my back. I walk up to her, still grinning at her as I pulled the lily out from behind my back and held it out to her. She smiled slightly as she took it from my hand and gave it a rather delicate sniff before teasingly running the flower down the left side of my face.

It was moments like this that made me feel like I was getting closer to finally getting her to be my girlfriend. She's opened up to me more, physically as well as mentally... and even emotionally to a small extent.

Ever since I somewhat forced her into going on that date with me, she's been a little less closed off around me.

She accepts my gifts as something positive and not with guarded confusion like that first time when I gave her that rose in the past.

I shuddered at the feeling of the flower running down my skin on the side of my face and I saw her smirking at my reaction.

Her hand reached for my face and she ran ran hand down the side of my jaw as she simultaneously stepped closer. Her index finger started tracing around my lips. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her hand in both of mine and I felt her tense up at my sudden action. She let out a shaky breath when I started kiss her hand.

I let my lips progressively work up from her hand to her arm to her shoulder. I heard her sigh when I got to her neck.

I've always wanted to do that.

When I pulled away, our eyes made direct contact. I wanted to do something, but I froze. I felt captivated. Her eyes have the power to make everything in my mind and body come to a stand still.

I could tell she was frustrated with me for not making any sort of advance so she just took the initiative herself and crushed her lips against mine as both of our arms respectively found a way to hold on. Her arms were locked around my neck as we fell into our familiar pattern.

Then it quickly became even more escalated.

I felt her pulling at my shirt and that led to both of us trying to take it off me as fast as possible. I held her against me again as fast I could.

I really liked this… but it wasn't enough. I needed to _feel _her against me. But I didn't know how to approach this. It just didn't seem right to…

"Leo… just do it." She says lowly in my ear and I tensed up when I felt her teeth graze my earlobe. Oddly, even though Karai does that quite a bit with me when we're kissing, it never ceases to make me jolt slightly.

_Ugh, but does it make me shudder in the best way possible. _

I knew what she wanted. She was giving me the initiative to do this.

Her lips moved to my neck, sucking and grazing her teeth over my skin as I tried to unlatch her armor from her shoulders. It was harder than I thought. My hands were shaking and my mind was going in too many different directions, but every direction led to her.

She was getting impatient with me. I knew this when her hands released themselves from the back of my neck and started to take off the plates from her forearms with a purpose and haste.

As I heard them both hit the floor, my hands were still struggling to do my current task. She unlatched her armor from her shoulders herself and made me take it from there. I pulled the anterior and posterior portions of her armor off her body and then my eyes went wide when she grabbed my hand and put it over the zipper on the back of her neck.

My heart continued to pick up its pace as I felt the zipper going further down her back until finally coming to a stop. I put my hands on the exposed skin of her back.

It was so soft under my touch and I could feel goose bumps forming on her skin as my hands continued to take her in, memorizing her. She started to shift off her jumpsuit from her arms and torso. I desperately wanted to look at her but I couldn't deny the instant relief when she forced me to pull her flush against me.

It was still overwhelming to feel her like this against me, but entirely right. I almost forgot my mask was still on as she started to fiddle with the knot on it.

Once my mask was discarded to the floor, I couldn't stop myself as I lifted her into my arms as we kissed. I heard her breath hitch but I refused to break away from her as I carried to the couch and immediately hovered over her as I set her down.

That was another thing I always wanted to do. I've always wanted to sweep her off her feet like that.

I continued to hold her against me with one arm as my other braced me and her up and her legs were wrapped around my waist. One of her hands was clutched into my hair and her other hand was tracing circles on my back.

I was so hazed and zoned in that I was blindsided when she suddenly got me on my back.

I was looking up at her, panting and in slight surprise. Her breath was picked up like mine but she was smirking down at me with with those unreadable eyes.

She leaned down to kiss me again. I let my hands wander down her sides.

I heard her sigh as she broke away from me and trailed her lips down my jaw, my neck, wait… she kept letting her lips drift lower. She went down my chest, my stomach until she got to my belt.

I shuddered as she came back up to me, the tip of her nose grazing my skin as she moved up the midline of my body. Then she lingered at my lips again.

I tried to keep her there but she pulled away from me and sprang off me to her feet. She started to pull on her jumpsuit again and put her armor back in place. I was just frozen where she left me as I watched her.

"Sorry to cut and run... but I need to get going." She says smirking at me and then I saw her pick up the lily I gave her off the floor. "Until next time… _Leonardo._" She says and blows me a kiss like she has done countless times before and then disappeared out the window.

I just stared at where I last saw her for almost a full 5 minutes.

I love her… and I probably am one of the few things living that actually know her on a somewhat personal level. Yet I still don't understand her at all.

She's always doing things like this. She does something like she just did to shock or surprise me, to get in my head… and then she just stops it dead in its tracks and then saunters off, leaving me in a state of total confusion.

The things I would give just to be able to read her mind. Just to finally get what's going on in that head of her's that to me is even more complicated and mysterious than Pandora's box.

I just really hope that one day in the future I will be able to understand what's going on in her mind.

**Seems like Leo's still in the dark when it comes to understanding Karai. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for all the feedback so far and please don't be apprehensive to leave a review. I always like to hear from all of you so I know what you think of the story thus far. Have a good one.**

**-Dexter1995**


	4. Consultatory

**Thank you all again for the feedback. Also, to respond to a review from "Guest" in the last chapter: Raphael already knows that Leo kissed Karai when he was still a mutant from chapter 20 in "Flirting with the Enemy" when Donnie told them all he knew about Leo's involvement with her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! (:**

**(Mona's POV)**

I woke up, my eyes opening slowly and adjusting to the room.

I felt Raph shift next to me.

Since that night when I lost my dad and had that nightmare… I couldn't stand to be left totally isolated. Also, Raph insists on staying with me every night just in case. Last night was a miracle, this was the first night since my dad disappeared 8 days ago that I had no nightmares and actually stayed asleep the entire time.

I glanced up at Raph as his eyes opened slowly and started focusing on me. He gave me a groggy smirk and said in a matching tone of voice, "Hey." I felt my heart stutter when he pressed his lips against mine briefly.

I still felt unsure as to why he still does this kind of stuff with me… but… something didn't feel right and I felt like I knew… but I couldn't quite place it.

"I'll be back, okay?" He says, smirking at me as he got up and walked to his door. Then I saw something on the back of his calf beneath the bottom hem of his shorts. My eyes widened and I looked down, lifting up the sheet. I immediately pulled it back down to cover myself.

_Oh… shit. _

"Huh, that's weird?" I heard him say. I felt like I wanted someone to just shoot me right there when I saw him looking at the blood on the back of his leg.

"I don't see a graze or cut or anything… wait, babe are you bleeding?" He asks concerned as he approached me.

Well, I technically was, but it wasn't the kind I'm sure he was thinking of. I seriously wanted someone to just kill me.

He looked me over and he was about to lift the sheet off me. I panicked and locked my hands on the sheet to hold it down. "No." I say immediately. He looked at me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"No Raph, I'm not hurt… but… that's _technically_... mine." I explain, really hoping he'd connect the dots.

**(Raph's POV)**

I'm so confused right now.

What's she talking about? She says she's not hurt but _this_ was hers? I didn't get it.

"Babe, it's cool. Just tell me what's up." I say and sit on the edge of my bed and look at her. "Raph, it's my… _time._" She hints and nods at me.

My brain was still so confused but then it blew up in my head like a grenade. My eyes went wide when I realized what was going on.

_Oh. _

She looked way beyond embarrassed and looked like she wanted to just turn herself inside out.

Now I felt like the biggest idiot ever. How could I not have thought about this crap?! After all those times these past couple days that I brought back stuff she needed from her place, not one freaking time did I think about her needing… _supplies _for something like _this_.

I just feel really bad for her, I'm probably making this a million times worse for her by acting like a total moron about this.

As uncomfortable as I felt, she needed help.

**(Mona's POV)**

I could tell he knew what was going on now. Then he just said, "I'll be back." He grabbed a T-shirt and put it on over his undershirt that he usually slept in as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Then I was alone. I didn't want to move. I just put my face in my hands.

I couldn't believe I forgot about it. It's not like it was unexpected. My cycle is like a freaking train schedule. It literally starts on the same day each month since I was 12. In my defense though, my mind had other crap to think about.

I mean, it wasn't just the fact that my cycle totally just slipped my mind. It was the fact that I had my period… on Raphael's bed and partially on Raphael himself. But on the bright side, at least I'm still having the same human female anatomical responses in this form.

Can my life seriously get any worse right now?

I still was too skittish to move. He probably thinks I'm totally disgusting and will probably avoid me the rest of the day. Then about 15 minutes later the door reopened. Raph stepped in and looked entirely embarrassed.

_I knew it! I knew this was going to…_ but then I saw him hold something out to me in what looked like a smallish brown paper bag and waved it slightly at me, wanting me to take it. I looked at him confused as I hesitantly grabbed it and I was beyond shocked when I saw what was in it.

I looked up at him incredulous. Raphael, my boyfriend, got me... tampons?

He glanced at me, looking way beyond uncomfortable and his face also looked entirely red as he glanced away slightly again. "Are those… _right_?" He asks me, still looking standoffish and uncomfortable.

I was back to being in a state of shock. I just couldn't wrap my head around it as I looked at the box. He actually, by some coincidence, got the ones that I usually use. I just nod at him, still in shock by what he just did for me.

Most guys would _never_ do something like this, like EVER. Actually most guys freak out by the mere mentioning of this kind of thing. I managed to get out a thank you but I was still entirely confused as to why he did this. He didn't have to… but he did.

I just didn't understand.

* * *

><p>The guys were out on patrol and my head was still clouded in confusion. I was just wandering around the lair as I was thinking, or trying to think. I somehow ended up in the dojo.<p>

"You look troubled, Mona." I whip my head around and see Splinter.

I didn't know how to react initially, but I knew he just wanted to help me. Ever since day 1 when I first encountered everyone here; Splinter, Raphael, and all of Raphael's brother's were nothing but nice and accepting toward me.

"Not troubled. I'm just… I'm just lost, it's like I don't know what direction I'm going in anymore." I explain.

"You've had a shock Mona. It's not an uncommon feeling in your situation. I can relate. A little over 16 years ago, I had a concrete existence. I was married to the woman I loved more than anything in the world, I was a father to our beautiful newborn daughter. I had a purpose, I had a family, I had a life… then just like that, it was all taken away from me. My wife, my daughter, my life as a whole… all shattered. I watched as both of the women I loved were taken away from me forever." He says as he looked at the photograph on his shelf.

Raphael explained to me that was everything from Splinter's previous life, Splinter never talked about it and I never really knew exactly what happened. But now… I knew.

It was weird how alike our situations were. He had his family taken from him and he was turned into a mutant and the same thing happened to me.

"I'm sorry." I say, finally being able to express sorrow for someone else. He looked back and smiled at me. "Mona, would you like some advice from a point of understanding?" He offers. I nod for him to continue.

"Mona, life is a never ending puzzle that we must try and solve. First one, then another… and although this puzzle will offer more challenging tasks at times and you feel like walking away; you must soldier on to fight through and face them." He says, now waiting for my reaction.

"Splinter, that's all very well said. But… I just don't feel like I'm strong enough to…" "Mona, you are strong enough. In every way you have strength, you contain it in every part of your being. You carry it in your mind, body, and spirit." He says interrupting me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

He was smiling at me fondly.

"My daughter would've been several months older than you if she was still here and I could only imagine and hope that she would have been like you, strong. Because you are strong enough Mona, I believe that with every fiber of my being." He explains further and I felt my lip trembling again.

The way he was acting toward me was very fatherly and it made me miss my dad. I felt a tear slip past my control and then I was taken aback when I felt him wipe it away off my face. I just hugged him and let another flood of tears overtake me.

He didn't do anything to brush me off. He just comforted me and that made me think of my dad even more.

Once I finally calmed down, we kneeled across from each other on the floor as we kept talking.

"I just feel like I have no place anymore. I lost my family. I have pretty much no one close to me anymore. I have relatives in Scotland but they might as well be strangers to me and my mom had pretty much no family to begin with. I just feel purposeless." I explain, feeling defeated.

"Mona, you cannot linger to negatives, it is not healthy for anything in you to focus on the pale. When I lost everything, I was in a negative state for a couple months. But then I obtained my sons through an unbelievable event and I found life again. Don't think of yourself as alone. You have myself, Raphael, all of us with you always." Splinter pointed out.

I just looked at him still in a state of disbelief.

"Mona… would you mind if I told you something, honestly?" He inquires. I nod at him. "I am very grateful to you, for all you have done for my son." He says sincere with a grin.

I just looked at him confused.

I feel like I haven't done anything for Raphael but be a huge pain in the ass from my standpoint. If anything, I felt like I did nothing but inconvenience him. I felt like I was always the useless _damsel in distress_ when I was with him. I was just that girl that constantly got in the way.

"Me?" I say, expressing my confusion. He laughed a little to himself at me.

"Mona… before you came around, Raphael was a kind of a brash, coarse, and _ruthless_ young man. He was not good with understanding emotion and as a warrior, compassion is a vital key and when he looks at you and I see the way he is around you… I can tell you have helped him on his way. You may not realize it Mona, but Raphael cares about you a great deal and believe me when I tell you that I have never seen that type of compassion from him in any scenario before this. Also, I can see by the way he looks at you that he has very genuine and deep feelings for you. He genuinely cares about you and your well being, so never think that you are going forsaken." He explains.

"I'll get us some tea." He says after a long period of silence. I was just reflecting on his words, mainly about what he told me about Raphael.

My mind was back to being clouded about what he was alluding to from that last statement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Raph's POV)<strong>

She's been getting better. It's been about 3 weeks since the whole _thing_.

She was slowly coming back but it was still infuriating. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that I don't care if she's a mutant. In fact I think Mona's definitely the hottest mutant I've ever seen. She didn't look deformed or disgusting or anything like that. She still looked like herself and I still thought she was beautiful.

Right now I was trying and failing to convince her again.

"I just don't believe it Raph. Remember when you said you thought you weren't good enough for me… Raph, look at me. I'm a monster. How can you seriously find anything about me... _attractive?_ I'm not good enough anymore." She says looking away from me.

I was frustrated. Why won't she just believe me?!

I was wracking my brain. What could I do to… Wait… I smirked in her direction as I stood up and went to close and lock my door. I smirk and quirk an eyebrow up at her as I walked a little closer. She was looking at me slightly confused now.

"Mona, if you aren't going to believe me… then I'm afraid you leave me no choice." I say a little slyly. Usually she was the one who flirts with me, but I couldn't deny how satisfying it felt being in usual her spot now.

"Raph, what are you…" She starts but her voice dropped off as I took off me shirt, balling it up, and tossing it to the floor.

"R-Raph, wha-what are you, d-doing?" She asks, stuttering at me.

I was hoping this worked. She always blushed and looked like she liked it when I took off my shirt in the past during our make out sessions. I just kept walking toward her, smirking. She pressed herself further into the mattress as I climbed on top of her, straddling over one of her legs that were laying flat on the bed. I made sure not to do anything to touch her tail and kill the moment.

"Just showing my girl how beautiful she is." I say slyly as I lean down to kiss her. I kept moving my lips over hers and I smirked internally when she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_YES! _

It felt like forever since I last kissed her like this. As time went on, it seemed like the intensity increased even more than usual. I opened my eyes slightly in surprise when I felt something wrap around my leg… _wait, is that her tail?_

I just shrugged and went back to what I was doing.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when she started to trail her lips down to my neck. Then my eyes went wide and let out a clipped breath when she… _bit me?! _I mean, this wasn't like a playful, making out kind of biting. Like, she literally full force bit me right where my shoulder meets my neck.

Weirdly… I kind of liked it.

Then it was like she was pulled out of something and she immediately let go of me and I felt her tail uncoil from my leg. She looked totally embarrassed as she refused to look at me.

It was literally the most short uncomfortable silence of my life. Even after that thing that happened with us with her… having her _thing_.

"Ugh… babe… what was that about?" I ask, once I was finally able to speak. I wasn't mad at her… I just wanted to know why she bit me. "Uhh… do you really want to know?" She asks, biting her lip, looking totally embarrassed.

That's a weird answer… but now I really have to know. I sat up and she followed what I was doing.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know why you did… _that_." I assure. It was quiet again.

She sighed and said, "It was a… _mating_ reflex." I was able to see somewhat of a blush on her face as she looked away from me, still looking entirely embarrassed. I was also slightly embarrassed with her by what she told me. But I was also curious.

"Mating?" I question, quirking an eyebrow at her. She gulped a little and glanced at me. "Um… yeah… Uromastyx tend to involve a lot of... _biting_ during mating rituals." Well, she may look more human, but she did have that _other side_ to her now.

I knew exactly where she was coming from.

When me and my brothers were turtles, we had weird animalistic _urges_ once we hit puberty, well mainly just during Spring. Spring sucked for obvious reasons. Just feeling territorial and angry all the time. Well, for me even more than usual.

Let's put it this way, Leo and I usually butt heads a lot but nothing else really happened after it most of the time, but by Spring, Leo and I actually wanted to literally kill each other.

With Leo and I being the oldest and strongest out of the four of us, we were always fighting to be the _alpha._ Donnie would sometimes butt in if we challenged him and Mikey just avoided all of us.

It was pretty bad.

Then we all got even worse when April was hanging out with us, well, again just during the spring. The rest of the year those urges went away and barely existed. But having a girl around made it worse during those several weeks.

I mean, we never crossed the line and _jumped_ all over her, but just having something around that our mind connected to our urge to mate, it sucked.

Donnie, when mating season was finally ending, explained to us what was happening and we all kind of sort of knew to start, but even though we weren't entirely human, we were _genetically attracted_ to human females. It was really bizarre to think about, but that was why we _liked _human girls, because in all actuality, it was possible for us to… I can't even think about that.

But it was true and possible, but also really insane to think about. Especially since the whole idea of mating is to pass down your _traits_ to... _offspring…_ we all decided to never mention it ever again. Also since we didn't even know or even want to know if that was even possible for that to happen when we were turtles. It's just really disturbing to think about.

I mean, we had only two possible options for _mating_. An actual turtle was impossible... so it was either a human female or a female humanoid turtle like we used to be. But, as far as we knew, there were no chicks like us. I mean, there might have been others like us but how the hell were we supposed to know.

But that was why April's scent when she hung out with us made us all want to rip off our faces during mating season. Donnie especially was having a rough time. He kept on screwing things up and also blowing them up in his lab because unlike the rest of us, he actually _liked_ April and he was having a harder time controlling himself.

That was part of the reason I was glad that Mona never went through one spring mating season with me as a turtle. I don't know if I would've been able to keep myself under control when she was around.

Now, I was curious how she knew about _that _when it comes to herself now.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her.

She sighed again, "Well… when I was 14, we got a neighbor who was a 20 year old Biology major at Emerson. She was part of the reason I wanted to go there and we became really close. One time she noticed I had Fin and she asked me how old he was. I told her he was 3. I've had him since he was hatched when I was 11. Three is the age when an Uromastyx is _sexually mature. _So, her face practically lit up when she heard that and she told me she had an Uromastyx herself who was a female about a year older than Fin and she asked me if she could _borrow _him to study Uromastyx mating behaviors as a study project for one of her classes. I was a little interested and decided to let her have Fin for awhile and she even offered me the opportunity to watch what happened with her if I wanted to, to which I said yes. I was curious."

"Anyway, I was interested and when she told me that it was about to happen as I ran over to the enclosure she had them in… I was horrified. It was pretty violent. They both were biting each other but Fin was being the bigger _aggressor_ and I was petrified as I continued to watch it and when I asked her if this was uncommon, she said that it was actually completely normal. After that, I literally could not look at Fin right for a couple weeks." She says, still shuddering at the memory of it.

"I mean, look at him… when have you ever seen him hostile… like ever? So, when I saw him like that… I just really couldn't freaking believe it. That was not Fin, at all." She explains.

"But… yeah… that's what… _that_ was all about." Mona concludes and still looked totally embarrassed.

It was really quiet and awkward between us. I glanced at her smirking.

"So… you pretty much _studded out_ Fin?" I teased, still smirking at her. She shoved my arm and we both laughed, this felt better. This was more like her. "Technically, I guess I did." She says with a slight laugh and then I felt her put a hand over mine.

It helped to see her like this again. She was slowly coming back to herself.

I was getting my girl back.

**Well Raphael and Mona went through probably the most embarrassing scenarios that anyone could imagine. haha. Also yes, in my story, Karai is _not_ secretly Splinter's daughter, but don't worry, it's not going to be all '**_**sunshine and daisies' **_**for everyone, more is on the way. Thanks again for reading and please review. It would be very much appreciated.**


	5. Disorientation

****Thanks again for all the reviews. Here's chapter 5, thought I would put it up while everything was fresh in my mind. This is mainly to give Karai's perspective a little more depth. Enjoy!****

****(Karai's POV)****

I was grinning to myself; amused by what I looking at.

They were all the flowers that Leo has given over the duration of our involvement.

I used to not like it and it kind of made me uncomfortable and confused, but it was kind of growing on me. I also couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of them. They just have a weird sentimental value to them. It also makes me laugh to myself a little when I saw a trend. Most of the flowers in this box were white.

White, when it comes meaning, means pure and virtue, which was so entirely Leo.

Leo isn't naïve or anything, but he just has a pure, virtuous nature. Yet when combining both of us it always leads to a burning passion.

Every time we were together, I was always overtaken by desire.

Everything about him was an immense turn on to me. His voice, his face, his eyes, his combat skills, his body... I could easily list a hundred more points about Leo that I liked and his virtue was surprisingly one of them.

It surprised me, but it kind of turned me on to see him look totally embarrassed every time I expose myself to him. It just gave me an instant rush of pure satisfaction.

We're meeting again tomorrow night and I have something in mind that I've wanted to do for the past couple weeks.

* * *

><p>I was lurking in the shadows of the room waiting for Leo.<p>

I smirked when I saw him climb in through the window. I kept up my expression when I saw him unlatch the his katana from his back and lean them against the wall like he usually did when he came here.

I've always find this strange whenever I see him do this.

His katana blades, the most powerful weapons in his arsenal, and he disarms himself of them when he comes here, leaving him with only secondary short bladed knives as defense. I saw it as almost trust when he did that. He trusted me enough to disarm himself of his weapons and leave himself practically defenseless.

I could easily kill him and bring his body back to my father, yet I never can and nor do I want to.

I was clutching my sword in my hand as I darted out and pressed my blade to his throat from behind, smiling to myself all the while.

"Hey Leo." I whisper and trail my lips along the side of his neck, causing him to shudder under my touch.

_Oh so satisfying. _

I trailed one of my hands along his neck and I felt his pulse racing beneath my fingertips.

I had something in mind that I wanted to do… or him to do for me. I was curious. I had a desire in me. I would never admit this out loud to anyone, especially to not to Leo. But I had... _fantasies_ about him from time to time. Leo was my ultimate fantasy and I've seen what he was like from the deepest corners of my imagination and I was _interested._

I wanted to see for real.

I ran my hand down his shoulder and arm before tracing it back to his shoulder and leaning into his ear again. "_Leo_…" I linger, completely teasing him as I grazed my teeth on his earlobe. He let out a soft groan and I bit my lip at his reaction. "...Lose the shirt… now." I command lowly in his ear, coating my words.

He nods his head several times and I remove my blade from his throat. He literally took it off as fast as he possibly could.

_Good boy. _

I paced around him in a circle, looking at and studying every defined muscle on his upper body. Everything about his body was practically perfection. Everything about him was chiseled and sculpted, almost like stone.

There was also something _beautiful _about him, not just handsome, but _beautiful_. He was standing in front of the window and the light from the moon poured in, highlighting the outline of his body, making his skin and his eyes appear to be almost glowing.

I walked a little closer and smoothed my hand down his stomach, taking him in. He shuddered and groaned my name under his breath.

_Ugh, I love it when he says my name like that. _

I looked back up at his face and smirked, running a hand over his jawline.

How can any guy like this be real? The whole concept of a guy like Leo just seems like total fiction that would only be limited to the female fantasy. Strong, sexy, intelligent, brave, handsome, sweet… yet, that description fits Leo on the dot and he's always at my disposal.

He pretty much does anything I want him to do, which is so entirely thrilling. I've waited long enough, I had to take action now.

I started to walk over to the couch and I sensed Leo about to follow me. I immediately point my sword at his throat and shake my head as I smirk slyly at him. I step closer and lean into his ear again.

"Just stay right where you are." I whisper and untied his mask, but I don't drop it. I press my lips to his before pulling away slowly taking his mask with me.

I sat down and casually crossed my legs as I fiddled with his mask in my fingers. I love the control I have right now and I was about to use it to my absolute advantage.

He was staring at me intently, waiting for me to let him in as to what I wanted.

"Boots, _off._" I say, emphasizing the last part. He reached down and slowly unzipped the sides and kicked them to the side. I smirked and bit my lip, continuing to fiddle with his mask between my fingers.

This was so beyond satisfying and even though I was holding the control, he was also having an immense, almost intoxicating effect on me.

"Belt." I instruct, awaiting him to do as I ask. He blushed, causing me to display a satisfied grin, as I saw his hands fiddle with the latch on his belt. It fell to the floor and my heart was racing by my next thought.

"Pants." I say simply, yet I was eagerly waiting for him to comply.

The look on his face was priceless. His face was beet red and he looked away slightly from me as he bit his bottom lip. As impossible as it seems for a guy to be sexy and innocently shy at the same time, Leo manages to pull it off.

After that I saw his hands reach for the waistband on his pants. He took them off and I was disappointed that he didn't take my request as far as I wanted him to. He was standing in front of me in a pair of boxers, looking shy and embarrassed.

"All of it, Leo." I clarify. It took a while but I saw his hands slowly and shakily reach for his boxers and I bit my lip as I observed his every move. My heart was pounding in my chest in anticipation. I clutched my hands in the cushion of the couch.

He turned around and that made me a little put out but I also found it amusingly adorable by how shy he was acting. He pulled them off his body and as much as I was getting a rush from this view of him... this wasn't what I had in mind.

I wanted to see _everything_.

"Turn around, Leo. I _want _to see." I say, voicing my desire. I clutched my hands into the cushion again as he turned around, slowly.

I looked over his whole body and I felt my face burning but I was just in so awe of him that I didn't care. He literally was perfect. I let my eyes look lower and I felt my desire increase.

Leonardo… 'do no wrong' _Mr. Perfect_, literally was _perfect_. It was even better than anything I pictured in my head and I have him purely at my beck and call and that alone was an overwhelmingly fantastic feeling.

I stood up and slowly walked up to him, trying to look coy.

I still loved the control I had right now.

I brush my hand against the hair on the side of his head and I felt him lean into my touch. I smirked at his response as I pressed my lips to his. As the kiss progressed, I put his hands on my shoulders to give him the hint as I shifted my forearm plates off. I smirked internally when I heard the click. Once he took of my the torso portion of my armor, I put his hand on the zipper at the back of my neck.

I thought it was kind of sweet how he didn't do anything unless I told him to do it. I wasn't used to such _chivalry_, but I couldn't deny that it did feel kind of _nice_ to have a guy respect me in that way.

Again, Leo's just a total pod person.

Once the top part of my jump suit was pulled down. I relished at the skin to skin contact again. I let out an involuntary sigh.

_Ugh, how is he able to do this to me?! _

Then I felt him lift me into his arms and I couldn't deny that I loved when he did things like this. His strength excited me to no end.

Once we got to the couch, it was easy to get into our usual routine. I didn't want to take it any further tonight, not quite yet.

Besides, I got what I wanted to accomplish for tonight and I wasn't disappointed.

****(Leo's POV)****

We kept making out and I couldn't believe what happened to me.

She actually wanted to see me like this. How can this not mean anything? She has to have feelings for me if she wanted to see me like this, right?

But then she did it it again. She sprang off me, put on her jump suit and armor again, blew me a kiss, and then she just took off.

Why does everything have to be so beyond confusing and complicated with her?

I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever understand her. But at the same time, I don't think I ever will and I guess that's something I'll always have to deal with. To be fair, I don't think anyone has her fully figured out.

Karai's just complicated. But she's just so beautiful and complicated.

She'll probably complicate my life for the rest of my existence, but I don't really care… just as long as she ends up being mine by the end of it.

****(April's POV)****

I walked into Donnie's lab.

He hasn't been answering his phone or responding to my txts for almost 2 days so I just wanted to check if he was okay.

I stopped when I saw Donnie writing a series of complicated equations on his blackboards. He was still at it. He was bent on creating a retromutagen for Mona.

Look, I thought this was really selfless that he wanted to do this to help Mona… but he's been going at this non-stop; I was getting kind of worried about him to be honest.

I'm sure he hasn't slept in a couple days.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and said in a slightly off voice, "Donnie?" He whipped his head to look at me. The whites of his eyes looked bloodshot, his forehead had a sheen of sweat from his intense level of concentration, but he managed to smile at me.

It took a while but I finally managed to convince Donnie that Mona wouldn't want him to kill himself over this and just to take a break. I got him to watch an old 1960's monster movie with me on TV.

For his birthday a couple months back, I found a shorted out TV in an electronic recycling container and so I took it and brought it to Donnie, knowing he could definitely fix it, so we could watch movies and stuff together without my dad or his brothers and everyone being there.

Don't get me wrong, I like having them around but there are times when I prefer that we're alone and Donnie even salvaged this old love seat he found. We actually had a pretty nice set up in his lab.

* * *

><p>We were about half way through the movie when I felt Donnie's hand, that was hanging onto my shoulder with his arm around my shoulders, slacken it's grip. I looked over and smirked at Donnie fast asleep next to me.<p>

He was exhausted to begin with so I was happy to see him finally getting some rest.

I just still couldn't get over how selfless he is when it comes to other people. He was willing to mentally and physically drain himself to find a solution to help Mona. That thought made me smile.

I really did have a good guy and I literally owe it all to my mom's advice.

****Looks like Karai is still confusing Leo to no end about her motives. What will happen next? Wait until the next chapter to find out.****


	6. Renewal

**This happens a month after the events of the last chapter. Hope you all like it. (:**

**(Leo's POV)**

We were all hovering around the doorway that lead to the dojo, just staring.

"Dude... this is so weird." Mikey says quietly and slightly freaked out. I just nod. We all agreed. Even Donnie was shocked and he was the one who helped in this.

Last week, Donnie was able to figure out a retro-mutagen for Mona and it worked. Then something happened that we never expected. Donnie offered another vial to Master Splinter and he accepted it.

Now all of us, including Mona and April, were just staring at Splinter meditating in the dojo.

It was so bizarre.

To all of us, Splinter was always a rat, but we all forgot that this was what he was like 16 years before now and now we were all looking at our sensei; and to me and my brothers, in a sense our father; _the_ Hamato Yoshi.

He did look a lot like the photographs of himself that were in the dojo. Other than his hair being a little gray on the sides of his head, he looked exactly like he used to be. Again, this is going to take some getting used to.

_****2 days later****_

**(Raph's POV)**

I was glad Donnie was able to come up with that retro-mutagen for Mona. I was just relieved that she was almost back to herself mentally. I don't think she'll fully get over everything that happened to her. But, that's totally understandable.

She's going back to school again since she was human again, which is a good sign.

Look, even if she was never able to be turned back, I still would've loved her anyway. I wouldn't care at all, seriously. But I was again just happy to see her act more like her again.

Her class was ending and I was about to go out and walk back with her.

"Where are you going off to, my son?" I look and see Splinter standing a couple yards away from me. Not gonna lie, Splinter as a human still kinda freaks me out. "Just going to catch up with Mona, her class is letting soon." I explain.

"Would you mind if I came with you? I wanted to go pick up some things." He asks me. "Sure sensei." I say with a shrug. Why not? Besides, if I was stuck down here for as long as he has been for the most part, I'd want to do something to get out in the daylight too.

* * *

><p>We got to Emerson and sensei told me to meet him out front of Mona's lecture hall when he was done picking up whatever. Fine by me.<p>

**({No POV})**

Splinter was waiting outside the lecture hall with some things he picked up quickly from the store. He was waiting outside for almost 10 minutes and there was still no sign of Raphael or Mona.

Feeling concerned and slightly agitated by their tardiness, he decided to go inside the building and look for them.

He opened the entrance doors and looked around, deciding to take the main hallway. He was looking every which way, still wondering where Raphael and Mona were.

The hall ended and he turned a corner only to collide head on with someone, both of them letting out a slight grunt as the other person fell over. Books and papers fell to the ground from what he now noticed was a women out of the corner of his eye as he kneeled to the ground and helped her gather her papers out of common courtesy.

"I am very sorry for my inattentiveness ma'am." Splinter apologizes, feeling guilty about not being aware enough. "No, it was me. My mind was miles away. Ugh, I knew I was carrying too many." She apologizes and exasperates at the same time, referring to her multitude of books and papers scattered about the floor.

Once Splinter helped her gather her papers and handed the stack he accumulated back to her; she was still in the process of picking up more of them; and he finally actually looked at her.

She was a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late thirties and by the way she looked, it was easy for anyone to infer that she was not a student. She had long dark raven hair pulled back into a messy bun on her head and her skin had a russet, tan type complexion. She was also wearing a burgundy v-neck sleeveless blouse with a black pencil skirt that went down to just above her knees. She looked very professional yet, elegant and almost refined with the way she presented herself.

The woman looked in Splinter's direction with these deep brown almost black eyes and gave him a goodnatured smile.

"Thank you." She replies politely. Splinter returned the friendly gesture and replied, "You are most welcome."

"You look lost, can I help you?" She finally says, noticing his preoccupied state. "I am looking for my son. He came in here to pick up his girlfriend who attends school here." He explains.

"Oh, who is she? I may know her and possibly help you find her if I can." She offers. "Mona Lisa." He replies. Her face broke out into a smile. "Oh, wonderful girl. I had her in my class last semester. She was one of my best students." She says, still smiling.

Splinter couldn't help but admire her in some way. She seemed like such a bright, real, and kindred spirit to him.

"I also heard about her parents. Terrible thing… that poor girl." She says, sympathetic. Splinter knew she was referring to what she probably saw or read in the news about the scientists going missing.

"Very terrible. But Mona's doing fine I assure you. She's staying with me and my sons at the moment. She really is a lovely young woman." Splinter agrees.

"That is so nice to open up your home like that to her. I mean it. It's reassuring to know there are still some good people left in the world." She says, admirably. "I do not mind at all. She literally is no problem to have around." Splinter replies.

"Well, if you are looking for her; she usually stops by the student lounge for soda after class and sometimes just hangs around there for a while. It's the third door to the right." She says, motioning to the end of the hall.

"Thank you very much…. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Splinter says, feeling awkward that he never inquired about her name before now.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry for being so absent minded. I'm Hazel, Dr. Hazel McIntyre." She greets cordially, holding out her hand politely.

Splinter was caught in a dilemma. He didn't know how to introduce himself to her. It has been close to almost two decades since he has conversed with a person nearer to his age group.

He reached out and held her hand in a traditional greeting and replied, "Pleasure to meet you Dr…" "Hazel, please." She insists, smiling.

"So, what's your name since you know mine?" She inquires.

He was in a conundrum. Should he use his real name? Is it wise to do so? "People call me Splinter." He replies.

"Oh, a man of mystery? Interesting… Well, as fascinating and mysterious as that sounds, what's your real name?" She replies, rather whity. He debated but shrugged it off in his mind, now seeing no harm in it.

"My name is Yoshi. In the western interpretation my name would be listed Yoshi Hamato." Splinter explains. "Hamato… is that Japanese?" She inquires. He looked at her intrigued at how quickly she picked that up.

"Yes, it is. I must say I am very impressed by your perceptiveness. How did you know?" He asks, thoroughly interested.

"I've always been fascinated by Japanese culture, even though I am not Japanese myself. I teach Japanese as a language and I also teach Japanese history here. Actually, I also spent about 3 years in Japan when I studied abroad, lovely country." She explains. Splinter couldn't deny his intrigue with this fascinating woman.

"It is... very lovely." He agrees. There was a pause.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up and I should probably get on with grading these papers before my students throw a riot." She says with a laugh. Splinter smiled at her.

"It was very nice talking with you, Hazel." Splinter expresses, completely honestly. "It really was. Wait, hold on one moment." She says and puts down her stack of papers on the floor and dug in her purse hanging at her side.

She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper and started writing diligently before tearing off the paper and handing it to him. She picked up her papers again as Splinter was surprised to see a telephone number written on the piece of paper.

"Drop me a line anytime. I'd really enjoy being able to talk to you again... Well, it was very nice meeting you, Yoshi." She says with a smile full of purpose and confidence.

Splinter watched as she walked past him. He felt unsure as what to think of the recent events that just transpired. He looked at the sheet of paper again before putting it into his pocket.

He was going to ponder over it later because he still needed to find Raphael and Mona.

* * *

><p>Splinter still felt lost as he looked at the phone number.<p>

He didn't know what to think of this current situation he was in. This was the first time in 17 years that he was approached by a woman… and an intelligent and rather elegant woman no less.

He admitted to himself that he did think she was very lovely and he did think she was attractive and that he would really be interested in meeting with her again. But in a way, he felt as if he was being disloyal in some sense for feeling that way.

His heart still had another woman in it. But at the same time, he knew Tang Shen would not have wanted him to make himself alone and unhappy if he had a choice.

It was quite the conundrum.

_**1 week and 2 days later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

It was Wednesday and we were up to our usual thing.

April was over and she looked like she was having a difficult time with her homework. "Ugh, Physics is impossible." April complains.

Donnie wasn't in the room, he was doing some last minute modifications on the Shell raiser. But then I saw Mona get a slightly cocky a smile on her face.

"Need a hand?" Mona asks, smirking knowingly. "More like a brain? This whole thing seems like a bunch of random gibberish." April complains again, showing Mona her worksheet. Mona scoffs and smirks, "Oh, child's play. This is just a basic force diagram problem."

"More like complicated force diagram problem." April replies annoyed under her breath.

"C'mon, I'll help you out. I've been able to solve problems like this since I was 8. This stuff is like saying the alphabet to me." Mona says and then starts to help April.

* * *

><p>After Mona helped April with her homework and Donnie came back from the lab, we decided to just hang out and watch TV. Mikey brought Irma over to hang out with us.<p>

Splinter was even sitting with us in the main room but he was sitting a couple yards away, looking at something in a state of deep thought. It looked like just a piece of paper.

Mona noticed too and her being her went up to him and looked over his shoulder. Sensei really must have been really deep in his thoughts because he whipped his head around when Mona said, "What's that, sensei?"

He looked like he was sort of _embarrassed_ in a way but replied, "Well, I ran into an old professor of yours the other day and we got to talking and..." "Wait, H.M... Wait, Dr. McIntyre? My old Japanese history professor?... What happened?" Mona asks, totally sucked in.

I had to admit, I wanted to know what was going on too.

"I came into your lecture hall to look for you and Raphael when I bumped into your professor. Then we just got to talking and told me to call her if I was ever interested in talking again." Splinter explained.

My brothers and I all exchanged looks. This was kind of a crazy idea to us… I mean, not that Master Splinter can't do this and he has been married before… but the idea of a woman flirting with him is kind of uncomfortable to think of for us, but feeling that way about any parental figure is normal.

We just saw Mona smiling and nodding her head once slowly. "And…" She inquires, expecting more.

"And... what? That was all that happened." Splinter explains.

"Sensei, you should definitely call her. She's really nice, smart, easy to talk to, and she's single." Mona says with a hinting smile.

As weird as I still find this, I thought it was a little funny how Mona was trying to set up Splinter.

"No, I shouldn't." Splinter replies, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Why not?" April chimes in. Great, now sensei has both Mona and April against him. This is not going to end until both of them got the answer they wanted. But I also couldn't help but still laugh to myself about this.

"I shouldn't. I'm too old and…" "Sensei, how old are you, really?" Mona asks straight out. "Almost 46." He replies.

"Sensei; one, no one is ever too old to date and two, don't say you're too old for her because she's like 37 and in adult time that's like only a three year age difference between both of you." Mona says, and for the first time in my life, I saw Splinter at a point of almost surrender. But it was also kind of funny because he was cornered by both Mona and even April.

"Come on, sensei. Call her." April says and holds out her phone to Splinter, who hesitantly took it.

After that Splinter walked out of the room and into the kitchen where we were all eavesdropping from our places in the main room as we _watched TV_. Why wouldn't we be? As weird as me and my brothers thought this was, we were totally sucked in for some weird reason by it.

I mean, Splinter finding a woman interested in him after him only being human for less than 2 weeks… either way, it's still a weird concept for me and my brothers to think about.

**Hope you liked how I implemented a love interest for Splinter. I got the conceptual idea from when I found some of my old Mirage Studio TMNT comics from my collection in my room and saw Radical " aka Dr. Hazel McIntyre", who was actually an old love interest for Leonardo, but the more I looked at her back story and the fact that she was a doctor… I thought I'd revamp her character to fit into my story as a possible love interest for Splinter by making her slightly older and making her an old professor of Mona Lisa's. Thank you for reading and please review if you can. Have a good one!**

**-Dexter1995**


	7. Prospects

**This chapter is filler for the most part, but it is a necessary bridge for the events later on. Enjoy!**

**(April's POV)**

"Then you just use the derivative of sine and you get your answer." Donnie explains simply.

I just stared at my homework. This happened every time I asked Donnie to help me with any kind of math problem. He always made it look so easy.. and also making me feel like an idiot, but almost anyone compared to Donnie when it comes to intelligence looks like a drooling moron.

This also brings up something that I think about when it comes to him.

Donnie has never been put through any sort of formal education.

Master Splinter taught Donnie and his brothers basic education; reading, writing, and basic math… but Donnie learned everything beyond that on his own.

Donnie wasn't like his brothers… Donnie, although a great and skilled ninja like the rest of his brothers, prefers not to pay much attention to physical skills. I mean, Donnie is athletic but he prefers to _exercise_ his brain more.

From the beginning, I was always blown away by the things Donnie was able to create from nothing but garbage and scrap metal. He created marvels of modern technology all by himself and using only the help of his brain and his own two hands.

He was able to do all of this without ever setting foot in a classroom. Most people would've loved to be in his position and have an excuse not to go to school, but Donnie would've probably given anything to be able to go to school.

Sometimes I feel like I'm part of that group of unappreciative people. Look, I may be in the top 20 of my graduating class… but I complain about school all the time. Then I think deeper and see how much of an ungrateful snob I am when I look at Donnie.

Here I am complaining about going to school and literally counting my days until I graduate in the spring… and Donnie would've gladly given almost anything to go to school when he was younger.

"April?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Donnie looking at me slightly concerned. "Donnie, can I ask you something?" He gave me an intrigued look before replying, "What's going on April?" I was finally able to come up with a sentence that would make sense.

"Donnie… doesn't all of this seem unfair? Here I am going to you constantly for help on my homework and getting rewarded for it at school, yet you've never had a chance to even go?" I say, feeling guilty.

I knew it wasn't really even my fault at all, but I still felt bad that I totally unappreciate school so often and how Donnie deserved to be in my spot so much more than I do.

Then I saw him just start grinning to himself and then he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at me. "If I show you something… do you promise not to tell anyone?" He asks, looking a little mischievous.

I quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. What does showing me something have to do with anything? I just nod at him as he grabs my hand and starts to lead me to this back area of his lab and there was this old file cabinet.

Donnie let go of my hand and unlocked the bottom drawer of the cabinet and started to page through several folders with his fingers. Then he pulled out these two sheets of paper.

"About a month after I became human… I actually started to dabble a little bit in the academic world." He says vaguely with a smile when he handed me the sheets of paper and I noticed now they were documents… but then my eyes went wide in shock when I saw what was written on the one right in front of me:

_This certifies that Donatello Hamato has completed the necessary requirements of the New York board of Education to be entitled to this High School Diploma._

Attached to the diploma was a sheet that I saw was Donnie's test scores in every basic educational category imaginable and he received 100% in every one. I was about to say something when I was further shocked by what was behind it, it was another document:

_Given recommendation by the board of trustees and faculty, Donatello Hamato has completed the necessary requirements and courses to receive an Associates in Mechanical Engineering._

I couldn't believe it. Donnie actually had both a high school diploma and an associates degree in mechanical engineering?!

"Donnie, how did you do this?" I ask, still in shock as to how he even got both of these diplomas.

"Well… after I became human, I decided to do something I've always wanted to do that I couldn't exactly do before… long story short I was able to earn both my high school diploma and my associates degree online. I hope to get my bachelors and doctorate in mechanical engineering at some point too." He explains.

"I mean, this is really great Donnie but how were you able to do this? Don't these online programs still require birth certificates and social security numbers?" I was still in slight shock.

I mean, I felt proud of him for doing this, but I just couldn't believe he did all that in less than a year with everything else that's been going on and that he was able to get in without having an government issued documents of any kind.

"My skills aren't just limited to making state ID's like I did for me and my brothers." He says a little slyly with a matching grin and I was able to shoot a similar expression back at him.

It really is a good thing that Donnie was a goodnatured and sweet guy, because if Donnie ended up being some _evil mad scientist_… I'm pretty sure he would've probably taken over the world by now.

"Donnie, what brought all this on, anyway… I mean, I'm really proud of you for doing this but what's the sudden want to get a doctorate?" I ask.

I mean… I'm still writing college applications and I'm 17 and my 16 year old boyfriend was already able to get a 2 year college degree… That's kind of crazy.

He looked at me, slightly serious but still smiling slightly at me, "Well, I've just been thinking about what I want to do with my life in the future. My brothers might be content to being vigilantes for the rest of their lives and I like it too… but I want to do more with my life. I want to at some point, at least when the Kraang are finally gone, to finally be able to have a normal life. Maybe live in an actual house, have an actual job, have my own life… I finally at some point just want to be normal."

I was frozen at what he just told me. I didn't know what to say to that. He literally just told me his number one life goal and it was so simple, a lot of people had it and totally took it for granite; just wanting to be a normal guy.

I still didn't know what to say.

Then I felt him grab my hand again. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. Then he hugged me.

As I returned the hug, I kept on thinking about what he said and deep down I was kind of there with him. At some point in the future, I wanted my life to become a little less complicated too.

Also, I know Donnie will definitely get his doctorate if he keeps this up. Besides, Dr. Donatello Hamato… that's a title that Donnie definitely deserves.

**({No POV})**

Splinter was walking up to Hazel's apartment, still not believing that he was actually in this situation.

He hadn't been in a courting type situation with a woman in an extremely long period of time. He was actually felt a little nervous, but he really did like and somewhat admire Hazel in someway and he really wanted to get to know her more.

That and he was also given a huge push by a certain _someone. _Splinter smiled to himself as he thought of that. Although he felt uncomfortable at first with Mona's determination in this area, he also admired her immensely.

He may have lost a daughter all that time ago, but now he gained a new one. He did think of her as a daughter and loved her in that sense as well. In a way… he also saw Tang Shen in Mona as well.

She was smart, strong, and full of spirit… it was a slight comfort to him in someway.

He laughed to himself how Mona and even April helped him get ready for tonight. Now that he thought about it, he in actuality had two daughters in a way now. It was like the old saying went to him; _have all daughters, they shall bring you sons and your sons shall in turn bring you daughters. _

That saying did seem to be proved true.

Splinter still had clothes from his previous life, all of them still fit to his surprise. Mona was even slightly impressed that he actually had a lot of decent clothes for a man of his age and not being able to wear almost any of it for almost 17 years.

He was wearing tan slacks with a button up shirt and an old sport coat that he had. He didn't want to over dress since they were just meeting for basically drinks and conversation, but he still wanted to look like he made an effort.

He even bought her flowers.

It was something he always felt was important when it came to women and dates. Dates were about first impressions, especially for men, and it was nice to get the person you are taking out a token to show that the date had meaning for everyone involved. It was also something taught to him by his own father and Splinter even told that piece of advice to his own sons at one point and at times wondered if any of them actually took his advice on that score.

He was looking at the small arrangement of flowers in his hand, orchids.

They just seemed like the perfect thing that suited her to him. Roses seemed a little too up front but orchids also had beauty to them and actually had a meaning of beauty and refinement to them.

He felt nervous as he finally entered her apartment building and knocked on her door and he also felt a certain anxiousness that he hadn't felt in really long time. The door opened.

"Hello Yoshi." She says confidently with a smile. She looked even more stunning than when he saw her the last time at the college. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black dress that went down a little past her knees and flowed at the bottom. It looked semi formal, but perfect for the occasion.

He smiled at her, "Hello Hazel, you look… very lovely, if you don't mind me saying so." He was saying his completely honest opinion.

He remembered when he was younger with Tang Shen and how he used to be nervous telling her things like that, but it was like he finally had the confidence with his feelings that he wished he had all those years ago.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She says, with almost no nerves at all. She was just a very confident spirit.

"Oh, these are for you." He says, holding the flowers out to her with a smile. Her face looked surprised for a split second before returning to it's usual expression as she accepted them.

"Yoshi, you really didn't have to." She says, still sort of surprised and rather humble.

"I wanted to. I insist. Why do you not like…" "No, Yoshi, they're very beautiful, really. Orchids are actually my favorite… Thank you." She says genuine and smiles at him again.

"You're welcome." He replies as he made a mental note of that fact to himself.

"Would you like to come in? I just want to put these in water right away before we go." She says. "Thank you." He responds with a slight smile. He stepped in and watched her walk down the hall and into what he assumed was her kitchen.

As he waited he looked at what he could see of her decorating style in her apartment. Her decorating consisted of stunning Japanese paintings and a beautiful tapestry of a pagoda nestled in the mountains.

"I see you found my favorite possession." She says as she walks back over to Splinter. "This is very beautiful, it looks hand painted." He comments.

"It is. I got it from this very talented elderly woman from a nearby village while I was studying in Japan. I saw her shop and told her how beautiful I thought all of her work was and she gave me this one 'as a gift' from her exact words. It's my favorite thing to look at before I go to work in the morning." She explains.

"So are you ready to go?" She asks. Splinter smiled as he opened her door and motioned for her to go first.

They walked to this cafe a couple blocks from her apartment and Splinter really felt like he was enjoying himself. She was just so easy for him to talk to. He's only officially met her in person two times counting this one, but he just really adored her in some way.

She was intelligent, charismatic, calming, approachable, elegant, and just in general a beautiful person inside and out.

After they were done in the cafe she asked him if he wouldn't mind walking around for awhile and they somehow ended up at this public boardwalk. They were two of the few people there.

As they walked and and continued chatting, he felt her grab his hand carefully yet confidently and he slowly returned the gesture. This was something that he missed but he was glad that she was willing to display that subtle affection to him.

It felt very comfortable to him. Then they hit a period of silence for several seconds.

"So, you said you had sons?" She inquires. "Yes, four of them." He replies. "Four? How old are they?" She asks. "All of them are 16. They are actually adopted but I think of them as my own." He explains.

"Still, four 16 year old boys, that must be more than a handful." She comments, causing him to smile.

"At times yes, but they are good boys. You've probably seen my son Raphael." He says. "I have and I knew he was right from when you told me that he was dating Mona because I see her with him sometimes on campus. He looks like a very… _sturdy_ young man… does he play football or anything?" She asks.

Splinter smiled again and replied, "No, but all of my sons are pretty _athletically_ inclined though."

There was silence again.

"You know… I'm a bit surprised by the fact you're single." She admits. "Really?" He asks, slightly surprised by her comment.

"Well, yes. A handsome, smart, in shape, kind, and eloquent man like you with no wife or lady friend of any kind… I'm surprised women don't just constantly throw themselves at you." She compliments, but he sensed her almost flirting with him in a way.

Splinter felt slightly taken aback. "Well… I'm not used to feeling that way." He admits. "I mean it, Yoshi. It's just a little surprising to me… Were you ever married, if you don't mind me asking?" She asks curiously.

"I was, a long time ago… What about you? Were you ever married or have children?" He asks, hoping not to dive into that subject on his end.

"Well, I don't have any children, but I was married once. But, I was young and foolish." She says.

"Why? What happened?" Splinter asks curious, but felt bad once he said it because she looked almost painfully embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impertinent." He apologizes.

"No, it's fine, really. But… when I was 21 in my senior year of college, I met and instantly fell in love with this guy in one of my classes. We dated for a year and got married when we were 22 and my parents thought I was foolish, but I was just so in love with him that I didn't care what they thought. Then about 8 months into our marriage I started to notice things. I'd be doing the laundry and it was literally the _lipstick stain on the collar_ situation, but I was in denial. I was still so in love with him that I just remained ignorant to everything. But, then one day, he vanished. He drained our accounts, taking my money with him too, and took off. They were never able to find him. I was left broke, lost, and completely broken hearted and then had to move back in with my parents on top of that. I was depressed for several months and I kept blaming all that happened on myself, like I wasn't good enough and that was why he left me. It was not fun." She explains.

Splinter was looking at her slightly stunned. He couldn't believe anything she just told him. He could not comprehend how any man could mistreat a woman as beautiful and lovely as her.

"I am very sorry." Splinter expresses. He felt her grip tighten on his hand as she smiled at him.

"Well, it wasn't all that negative. My mother eventually convinced me to go on a sabbatical to Japan like I always wanted to and that was how I earned my doctorate and spent my time studying in Japan. It really helped me refresh myself. It was just an overall positive experience after such a negative time in my life… but I don't want to keep playing my own world's smallest violin… what about you?" She asks, directing all the attention to him. Splinter, as much as he didn't want to, he had to tell her now.

After she opened up to him like that, it seemed only honorable and right to return that trust and respect to her.

"I was married, very happily married actually. From the moment I saw my wife, I knew she was the woman I wanted to marry. We also had a daughter together, Miwa." He explained, still trying not to delve too deep into it.

"Why? What happened? Did you separate?" She asks.

Splinter was trying come up with the words to explain it without just making the black and white statement of saying that they were both dead.

"No… but they were both _separated _from me, forever." He vaguely explains.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up for you." She apologizes. He knew she was probably thinking they died by more of a normal circumstance like a childbirth complication or a car accident. But he knew that this was a story that was not to be told unless absolutely necessary.

"It is perfectly alright. There's no need to apologize. Besides, life is the acquisition of memories and in my opinion, it is better to face them than dodge them." He explains.

"Isn't that the truth? But, it reminds me of something my mother told me during my depression to reassure me in my then present situation. She said that in life _everyone has their heart broken once or twice; one way or another before we're done_." She says.

"That is sad but also quite true." He agrees. There was a long thirty second pause.

"Have you ever thought of marrying again?" He asks her.

"Sometimes, but I'm just kind of letting life take me wherever. If I get married, that's great and if I don't that's fine. It just all depends on how things play out." She explains.

"I know how you feel. I'm at that point as well." He says. They stayed silent until they got to the end of the pier.

"I may not have ever met your wife, but I'm sure she was a very beautiful person and… she was a very lucky woman." She says, completely honestly, tightening her grip on his hand again.

Splinter looked in her direction and saw the sincerity in her expression as she smiled at him. He didn't know what to really do to respond.

All he felt in himself was a need to do something that he hadn't done in so long. It was something so simple. He noticed that the feeling was mutual as he saw her slowly inching toward him. Then he finally just went for it.

It felt strange, yet invigorating to have this type of connection with a woman again.

This was something he never anticipated ever happening again in his life. He never thought he would ever have something like this after being confined to a sewer for so long.

But now, he actually felt hope, a chance to start again.

**I know it seems like everything is in a lull right now… but things are just getting started. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can.**


	8. Invincible

**This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the previous chapter.**

**(Mona's POV)**

The guys were out on patrol and I was just kind of hanging out in the lair in my room.

I was reading comics and listening to music since I was done studying for the night. It was a little weird that this was my room now, but it did feel like home. Actually this was my home now. Sure it definitely isn't the same, but I felt like I belonged here now.

I finished the new issue of _Corps Cadavres _and I knew Raph probably wanted to read it too so I started to make my way to his room and leave it there for him.

It felt weird as I walked in. This was where I spent my nights when I was a mutant.

Right when I put the comic on this old night stand next to his bed, something caught my eye. I saw something sticking out of the drawer.

I tried to open it, but it felt stuck. I was using an incredible amount of pull that by any law in Physics should not be necessary for opening a damn drawer?! "Come… on… you…" Then it slid open.

That's it. I am going to convince Raphael to find a new night stand if it kills me. But then again, I'm also not as strong as he is and to him the drawer is probably working fine. Also, he's a guy and probably doesn't care.

Then I finally was able to get back to the original thought of what I saw sticking out in the drawer.

As I looked in, I froze for a second at what I saw. It took me a couple seconds to realize what it was. In the drawer, next to my Prom garter, was a pair of my underwear that I have probably not worn in in like two years.

They were red with black lace.

I got these for some reason and I only wore them probably once. I sometimes questioned why I actually got stuff like this for myself to wear. It's not like anyone else was going to see it… but now… I didn't know what to think.

There's no way Raph would've gone into my room and just started digging through my underwear drawer, he's not a total perv. Also, I never even remembered seeing this in my underwear drawer down here to begin with.

But then I remembered and I felt my face start burning when I realized how he acquired this. He was the one that brought my clothes down here for me when I was a mutant. He must've taken it when he was bringing stuff back for me.

I should feel mad in some way… or violated… or something. Any girl that finds out something like this about a guy would usually feel that way. But, I didn't… I mean, I felt slightly embarrassed but, I also felt _complimented _in some way…

Look, before I met Raphael, I didn't see myself as beautiful or anything like that.

When my grandpa Lisa was still alive and came to visit us from Scotland when I was little and although I have a very hazy memory of him, I vividly remembered when he used to lift me onto his knee, smiling at me and saying to me _Cáilín álainn._

My dad told me later on after he was dead that it was an old Celtic phrase meaning _beautiful or lovely girl_.

My dad also used to tell me I was beautiful too, but that didn't mean anything to me either. He was my dad and that's just a bias opinion almost all fathers have about their daughters.

Then when I was still in high school for that one year when I was 15 and guys avoided me like the plague because of how smart I was and I saw other girls with boyfriends… it stung a little bit.

As another year passed and I was now a college student, there I was, 16 years old and never had a boyfriend or even kissed a guy.

At 16 when that thought hits you, it really is a blow to your ego and self esteem. It makes you feel like you aren't pretty enough and that you're unwanted by the opposite sex almost as if you're some filthy leper or something.

Then I met Raphael, sure he wasn't really a conventional guy. Well, he was a mutant, but he changed all that for me. He actually thought I was beautiful and he kissed me.

Then as if that wasn't enough, after that first night when we kissed in my living room at my old apartment, he asked me if I'd want to be his girlfriend and looked like he desperately wanted me to say yes but I also saw doubt in his expression, like he thought I was going to reject him or something. His face basically looked like he was thinking, _"There's no way she'll say yes. Look at you. You're a mutant that lives in the sewers and she's human."_

For the first time in my life, I felt wanted.

But, I also couldn't believe he thought I would say no. I didn't care if he was a mutant. I really, really liked him. Other than him being a mutant turtle at the time, he was the guy I've always wanted.

Sharp, sarcastic, strong, and I also thought he was attractive. Even before he became human, which he told me he did for me and that further blew my mind when he said that.

My life was perfect for that 6 and a half month period. Then my life was back to feeling like it was in the toilet.

I lost everything. My parents, my old life, my identity… I felt like I was just an empty shell of a freak with nothing. I actually thought that Raph was going to dump me when he saw me as a mutant. But he kept trying to convince me that he wasn't and he was eventually able to get me to see that he still cared about me and thought I was beautiful.

Look, I know Raph always tries to make himself look like _Mr. tough guy_ all the time, but he shows a whole different side of himself only with me.

He did things for me that I always couldn't believe anyone would do for me. That time when I pretty much had my period on him in his bed still lives in my head and still makes me feel totally humiliated, but he actually went out and got me tampons.

Then Splinter gave me that reinforcement and told me how much he saw that Raphael cared about me… I finally started to believe him. He always made me feel like I was beautiful and he treated me like I was the most important thing in the whole world to him.

I mean, I've had a feeling like this for a while about him, but it was never more clear until now… I loved him.

I may just be 17 but I really felt that way about him. He was always so good to me and every time he went out on patrol, I always have the fear that he'll get taken away from me forever if he got injured or killed in a fight.

As much as that thought frightens me, it also reinforces my feelings for him. I never thought I could ever care this much about anyone who wasn't related to me, but with Raph I did.

Now I was looking at what I found in his drawer and it brought up a thought that has gone through my mind before recently.

I may not be entirely physically or mentally ready to be _intimate _with him yet… but I wanted to do something for him that no one else but me can give him and there isn't anyone else I'd want to do this for but him and by looking at what was in my hand right now, I had a hunch of what he wanted.

That thought made me blush to the point where my face felt like it was on fire, but I also smiled confidently in some way to myself.

I wanted to do this… I wanted to do this for him.

With that in mind and looking at the clock, I think I had time to make this happen, tonight. As nervous as I felt about doing this… I was also a little excited in some way about doing this kind of thing for him.

Also, I kind of want to see his reaction.

**(Raph's POV)**

We got back from patrol.

Leo was off with the evil, two-faced witch again tonight; most likely. Donnie went to his lab to do whatever and Mikey went to his room to pass out. I was probably going to do the same thing.

I looked at Mona's door, shut. I smirked. She was probably out by now.

I opened my door and shut it behind me once I got in before I heard, "Hey." I whipped my head around and I felt like my brain and my heart exploded at what was going on right now.

Mona was in my room, on my bed in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Then I realized it was the pair that I took from her drawer that one time that she was wearing.

_Crap… I'm so busted._

But, wait why was she wearing them?

Then my eyes just locked on her. Was this seriously happening? Did I die? Mona; the hottest and coolest girl I've met, _my_ girl; was laying on my bed, smiling at me with that confident and amazing smile, and wearing something that I've only dreamed about her wearing in front of me.

Finally I was able to make eye contact with her.

I felt way beyond nervous. I seriously thought I was gonna puke and ruin the moment. But then I was able to smile at her, but it was a stupid smile that made me look like a total idiot. But whatever, I was taking everything in about this whole thing, about her.

This was the most I've ever seen of her.

"H-hey." I managed to say back. Then I also got the mental ability to ask, "Mona… what's uh…" I stopped talking when she started to walk up to me.

She had a blush on her face but her smile still had its usual confidence about it. She was right in front of me, smiling and putting her hands on my shoulders. Every muscle in my body tensed up as she smoothed her hands down my chest and back to my shoulders and then I felt her fingers start to brush the hair on the back of my head.

"Raph, I want to do something for you." She says.

As much as I wanted to just blurt _okay_ and let her do whatever she had in mind. I didn't want to make her do anything to make her uncomfortable that she wasn't ready for.

"Babe, you don't have to anything for me if you don't want…" "Raph, listen to me. I _want _to do something for you. You've always been the one doing things for me. Please… let me do this for you." She says, totally serious.

I didn't want to say anything totally stupid so I just nodded at her. She smiled at me again as she pulled me down and kissed me. I didn't know exactly what she wanted to do for me… but she could do whatever she wanted now.

Besides, she looked determined and when Mona's determined to do something… I can't even stop her.

I felt her pulling me until I was on my bed with her on top of me. Then she pulled away from me and smiled at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at her. She got closer to me and said, "Raph, I want to do this for you. I trust you and I want to show you this."

I still have no idea exactly what she's talking about. I nod at her again.

Then she kissed me quickly on the lips before smiling at me and taking off her glasses, making me gulp, and getting off me.

She was standing next to my bed and looking at me. Her face was red and she looked nervous, but she was also smiling confidently at me. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as she lifted her shirt over her head.

But it didn't stop there, she took _everything_ off... and I mean everything.

My mind was blank, I couldn't talk or do anything. She was fully exposed to me.

Okay, I've pictured this millions of times in my head, but that was nothing compared to this. Hot was a word that did not describe her anymore.

She was… _gorgeous_, _perfect_.

I just kept staring at her. But my eyes kept going to her chest. I wanted to look at her face so bad but every time I looked down my mind went blank. Mona Lisa, my girlfriend and the girl I love more than anything in the whole world, just exposed herself to me.

She looked kind of embarrassed right now though. I had to tell her. I got up and walked up to her. I did it to comfort her, but I also just _had_ to touch her. I didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable, even though there was that part of me that wanted to touch her _chest_.

_Ugh, I really wanted to._

But I couldn't just do that with her. She was a person, not some sick object of my imagination.

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me. "Mona… You're… _beautiful._" That was all I could get out. But she was beyond beautiful though. Now that I think about it… or not able to think about it… no words described her right now.

She was literally that perfect to me.

She was looking at me, smiling, and it just made her look even more beautiful. She put her hands on my shoulders again.

I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. I couldn't stop myself, I had to kiss her. But kissing quickly turned to making out as I felt her pulling at my shirt and me quickly trying to pull it off.

When I pulled her against me, it felt so entirely right. Feeling her against me.

Look, Mona's a person, but she's my girl and now that I've seen her like this… I will not let any other guy see her like this, ever. She was _mine_... and I was _hers_. I never thought I would ever care this much about anything, especially a girl.

But Mona wasn't just a girl... she was my girl and I'm completely in love with her and I would do anything to make her happy and protect her for the rest of my life.

Man, my life is awesome!

**(Karai's POV)**

I don't understand?

I never anticipated this happening. Why can't I just brush him off? Just tell him I wasn't comfortable with this type of thing. Why!?

I was supposed to be in control and now I feel like I lost all of it. This was completely unexpected.

I mean, I wanted what just happened with him… Ugh, I ached for this to happen between us. I wasn't expecting anything overly stupefying to result from this, but I was proved wrong.

_Dead _wrong.

I felt so lost, angry, confused, and satisfied at the same time.

His arms were still locked around my body, refusing to let me go and I kept feeling him practically nuzzling and kissing the top of my head every now and then.

Why am I not doing anything?!

I wasn't the _affectionate _type and I was just letting him do this with me. I felt almost powerless in the wake of what just happened. It started out with me having full control, like I planned. I was going to make this happen between us tonight if it was the last thing I did.

But as our _situation _played out, I felt myself just _surrendering_ to him.

The way he touched me, the way he almost seemed to overpower me. I've never felt that type of connection with anyone on any level.

I actually felt… valued, respected, and… Ugh, why am I even thinking about… But then my thought process was cut off when Leo started to kiss random places on my neck and face, making a wave of heat roll over my body as heard him mumble my name against my skin.

How am I just succumbing to this?! Why can't I just… but then his lips met mine and wiped my mind of any thought.

I've never felt anything like this before and to be honest… it was really freaking me out… it was kind of giving me the chills.

Ugh, but it was also the _best _thing that has literally ever happened to me.

For the first real time in the time I've known Leo, and he probably doesn't realize it and nor do I ever plan on admitting it… but I was at his surrender completely right now… and I was actually eating up that fact in some incomprehensible and sick way.

Again, how could Leo; sweet, goodnatured, golden boy Leonardo… have this type of effect on me?

I was never really even that good to him… I toyed with him and messed with his mind an uncountable amount of times… yet he has treated me better than any person I have ever met in my entire life. My father never showed me anything close to the feeling I get from Leo.

Leo actually made me feel… _valued_.

He was still kissing me, keeping my body as close as possible to his. I felt myself slowly succumbing to him again. My arms were mindlessly wrapping around his neck.

Why did everything that happened between us have to be like this?

I still couldn't believe this was all going through me. I still had an almostly sickenly desperate want for him. It was insatiable. In fact, I think my want for him just became even more overpowering than before.

Anything that had to do with Leo was all my brain could show me. All those times he said my name, kissed me, and even gave me flowers… He pulled away from me and smiled that sweet smile as I felt him cradle my face in hands carefully.

As much as I still didn't understand and felt beyond confused about in this situation, I was able to comprehend one thing.

I grinned at him as I chuckled to myself and reconnected my lips with his again. I pulled him against me urgently. I _wanted_ more of him and there was no way I was ever giving up having this with Leo again… even if it killed me.

Now that I actually experienced this with Leo... I wanted _more_.

_**The following morning**_

**({No POV})**

It was about 6 in the morning and Mikey was trudging still half asleep to use the bathroom. He was in a pair of flannel pants and an undershirt that he usually wore to bed as he shuffled his feet along to the bathroom door.

He opened the door, immediately waking up and froze, looking totally in shock and embarrassed at what he was looking at.

Mona was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around herself and shaving her legs with one propped up on the counter after her shower. She was always the first one in just so she was out of the guys way in the morning. Mona looked at him and looked slightly surprised but smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry Mikey. I guess I forgot to lock the door… Mikey?" She says, inflecting her voice with concern.

Mikey was looking at her in embarrassment and in slight horror. To him, this was like walking in on his sister pretty much.

He flung a hand over his eyes and tried to turn and run but ended up running full force into the door frame and knocking himself out.

Mona just looked at him out cold on the floor. She didn't know what to think or do about the situation.

_**3 hours later**_

**(Donnie's POV)**

We were all just staring at Leo, whistling as he was doing pull ups on this pipe jutting out from the wall.

"He's still at it? How long's he even been doing this?" Raph asks, totally lost like the rest of us.

I looked at the time on my T-phone and said, "Going on 18 minutes. I'm astounded his muscles aren't building up lactic acid and losing oxygen to put them into a state of fatigue."

Right as I said that Leo dismounted from the pipe and turned around.

"Oh, what's up guys?" He asks with a huge grin spread across his face, finally noticing us.

We were all quiet as we just looked at Leo beyond confused.

"Leo… are you okay?" Mona finally says. "Oh, I have never been better." Leo replies, happily as he starts to walk past us with a certain pride and purpose, but also looked totally out of his mind in a way.

"Well… that definitely _wasn't_ the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Mona comments sarcastically as we watched Leo walk to his room. We were all still kind of creeped out by the way Leo was acting.

"I just know Karai has something to do with this." Raph says. "Well, yeah obviously, but what are we going to do about it? Master Splinter told us to leave it alone." I remind and cross my arms.

It was quiet until Mona said, "Well, this all just sounds like a ticking bomb to me."

**(Leo's POV)**

I threw myself on my bed and felt like I was completely invincible as I put my arms behind my head.

Last night with Karai… I don't know where to start. It was literally the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I was still in shock... but it happened; it actually happened!

Last night I made love with the girl of my dreams.

I couldn't get over all of it. Everything about it was indescribable. No fantasy I've ever had before could even touch what happened between us.

She was so beautiful and she shared herself with me in the most intimate way possible.

She felt so right with me, like she was always meant to be with me. Having that connection with her… I'm still trying to comprehend it.

Seriously, how could that not mean anything now? She had to feel something for me if she was willing to do that with me. Everything felt so right with her in my arms like that and the fact she was allowing me to hold her like that.

I have to be getting close now.

I just know I'm getting close to finally getting her to be my girlfriend. Then after that I'll convince her to join our side and… maybe I can get her to tell me that she loves me . But for now… I was content.

Right now, my life felt perfect.

_**3 weeks later**_

I still couldn't believe this was happening.

I was shocked with what she had in mind, but I couldn't deny how much I liked it. She made me press her against the wall. She was _actually _giving me the control. I still never expected this to feel and be this good.

But that wasn't what I couldn't stop thinking about. I couldn't get her out of my mind, ever. She surrounded everything in my brain, everyday and every hour of my life.

We were both laughing a little to ourselves between kisses as the moment progressed. I felt weak and unstoppable at the same time as I felt her fingertips and nails trailing along my back as she moaned by name.

My eyes felt like they were literally going to roll to the back of my head.

"Ugh Karai, I…" But her lips cut me off. She always did this whenever I started talking, but I didn't care to a certain extent.

She can have whatever she wanted with me.

* * *

><p>I was still panting as we both were on the floor.<p>

She was smirking at me as she traced circles on my chest. I was grinning down at her. Okay, she may keep silencing me whenever I wanted to tell how I feel, but maybe she just wasn't ready for that yet.

That's okay though. I'll let her have it her way for now.

**What did you think? What could possibly happen next? Thanks for reading and please leave a review. (:**


	9. Dive

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I was really enjoying reading what you all thought about the previous chapter from reviews and PM's. Everything from Leorai to Raph and Mona (Still unsure what is a good ship name for them, haha.) to Mikey getting embarrassed and knocking himself out. You are all amazing. Enjoy the latest chapter! (:**

**(Raph's POV)**

Don't do it, don't do it… C'mon Raph, you've almost totally wiped already. Mona's right here, you can't… but, then I totally face planted into the ice.

_Dammit._

Why is this so damn hard?! I can skateboard and I'm a trained ninja… why is this so freaking impossible?!

"Raph, are you okay?" Mona asks, as she circled back to me and tried to help me up.

Ever since Mona became human again, we started to ask her what were some things she liked doing before just to help get her mind off … _everything_ that happened to her.

Leo didn't want to come. Ever since that night he came home from one of his _meetings with the devil, _all he does is spend his free time in his room grinning at _her _sword on his wall or just repeatedly sighing like a lovesick moron as he stares at his ceiling.

Look, I know Mona makes me act different than I usually do, but Leo takes it up a whole other peg, and one really disturbing one at that.

Anyway, one of the first things Mona said was ice skating, so we decided to make it our Friday night group hang out.

She told me that when she was little she used to take skating lessons, well figure skating lessons. Her mom sort of talked her into it when she was like 5 and she didn't really want to do it… but then she said really liked it and she was good… actually she's freaking amazing at it.

Me… not so much. Actually, I completely suck at it.

This totally blows! I just totally ate it in front of Mona... and it's totally humiliating!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, still pissed at myself for making an idiot of myself in front of her. Can this seriously get any worse?

"It's okay Raph, lots of people aren't good at this unless they have years of practice." She says, smiling at me and trying to make me feeling better. Then I glanced up and saw this little 7 year old girl in pink ice skates skating past us… backwards?!

_Dammit! What the Hell?! _

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I say through my teeth. "Hey Raph, how's the ice tasting?" Mikey taunts as he and Irma go past me with him laughing. I glare him.

Mona was trying to help keep me on my feet but then I slid and almost fell over again and tried to brace myself on the wall of the rink, still feeling like an incompetent moron. Mona put her hand on my back and smiled at me, but I still felt stupid.

"Mona, Mona, take him." April says as her and Donnie come up to us. "Why?" Mona asks confused. "I can't keep up with him. So, want to make a trade?" April says motioning to me.

I knew what April was talking about. Donnie, has never actually skated before, but he was really good at it. When the olympics was on TV; me, Mikey, and Leo used to make fun of Donnie for watching ice skating. He kept on insisting that he watched it for the Physics of it but it didn't matter… as far as the rest of us were concerned, he was a weird guy that liked to watch figure skating.

But right when Donnie stepped on the ice, he looked like he'd been doing this crap for years.

_This_ was Donnie's thing and I just kept totally eating it on the ice so who's the idiot now? Well, karma sucks right?

Mona looked at me and I just smirked. "It's cool babe. Go with Donnie. I'll be here." I tell her. Hey, I didn't want to ruin her fun by continuing to fail epically at this. She kissed me on the cheek before coasting on her skates to Donnie and grabs his hand as they take off.

"Hey _slippery steps_?" April taunts playfully at me with a smirk as she grabs my arm and I'm actually able to glide a little bit.

I smirk back at her and taunt, "Hey look who's talking little miss _I can't keep up with Donnie._"

"What? I couldn't. Donnie was practically dragging me around and I don't even consider myself that bad. I mean, I can glide at a good pace and stay upright but that's about it. Besides, I just figured I'd trade to make everything a little more equal and let Mona have Donnie and I thought I could help keep you from falling on your face." She teased.

"Well… whatever? Yes, I suck at this and Donnie's showing me up. I know." I reply mockingly to myself and roll my eyes.

"Raph, this just isn't your thing. Now if this was weightlifting or arm wrestling you'd kill all of us." April comments, trying to make me feel better. We exchange smirks.

Then we glanced around and finally found Donnie and Mona who were literally skating circles around everyone on the ice. As if that wasn't enough, Mona and Donnie started to try to one up each other by making smaller and smaller figure eights in the center of the rink before going back to skating together on the outside.

"Show offs." April says and grins at me. I smirk back and say, "Right? How about we just ship them off to the US Olympic team to wrack up some medals?" April and I laugh but then I almost fall on my face again.

"Ugh, what? Am I missing something here?" I say frustrated. April looks down at my feet and then smiles knowingly at me. "Raph, there's your problem. You aren't supposed to keep the blades completely centered on the ice. Try pushing off on the edges." April suggests.

I looked at my feet thinking that it made no sense to push off the edges and decrease balance. I just shrugged though. What more could I possibly have to lose of my dignity right now?

I started to do what she said and… are you kidding? It was working?!

"Hey, I think I got it." I say, smirking to myself.

Eventually I was able to let go of April and I was really going. It felt so easy. I had balance and I was going fast.

As I was getting to the next curve… "Yeah babe, you got it!"

I looked and saw Mona smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up from center ice. I smirked and gave her a wink as I went past her. Then I saw her facial expression drop and Donnie's as they both shouted and waved at me.

I couldn't understand what they were saying and thought they were just trying to mess with me.

I shrugged and looked ahead again only to collide head on, _hard, _with the Plexiglas and fell flat on my back. My head whacked against ice so hard that my vision went black for a second.

**(Mona's POV)**

"Crap." I say worried under my breath as I skated as fast as I could over to Raph. I felt all the color drain from my face as I got closer and saw Raph laying on the ground and his nasal area was entirely covered in blood.

_Ugh, why did I have to distract him?! I'm an idiot. _

I quickly knelt next to him and supported the back of his head.

"Raph. Raph, are you okay?" I say, worried out of my mind. He slowly and dazily looked in my direction. He squinted at me and got a huge dazed smile spread across his face and responded, "Hey _beautiful_… why are there 3 of you?"

_Shit. _

"He might have a concussion." Donnie says.

_**Two hours later**_

**(Raph's POV)**

Mikey was smirking at me across the main room.

I went to the first aid station and the guy told me that I had something close to a concussion but not quite. That was the good news. The bad news was that I got a slight fracture to my nose and it was gushing like you wouldn't believe.

The gauze the guy gave me to plug it up didn't hold up for crap, so Mona took me into the bathroom to re-bandage me up and find something to soak up the blood. She did a trick on me that she learned from one of her self defense classes when she accidentally broke some guy's nose.

At first my brain told me no way… but the other part of me didn't care and just let her do it, this might as well happen too to round off this already crappy day. Now I was sitting in the main room, my nose stinted and wrapped up and… I had… tampons up my nose to soak up the blood.

_Well Raph, can't get any worse than this, right?_

Like I said, this might as well have happened.

Mikey kept choking back laughs at me until I finally snapped, "It's not funny, Mikey." "C'mon Raph, you hit that wall like a pigeon flying into a window. That's hilarious!" Mikey says while he was cracking up and that got almost everyone else laughing for a bit, except Mona. She was somewhere else in the lair.

I grit my teeth. "Mikey, say that one more time and I'll make you a cockroach squashed on the floor." I threaten through my teeth, that got him to shut up.

I got really pissed off when Leo told me to not come along for patrol tonight because of my two different injuries. So, April went with them just so they had four. April's kind of made herself more of a _sub_ after that time Donnie got injured… that and school makes her pretty busy.

Irma went home, sensei was gone to go meet that woman he's been dating's parents.

It's still weird to think about Master Splinter dating some chick, but… whatever, he seems pretty happy and he told us we're probably going to meet her soon.

I was sulking in anger about everything as I was lying down on the bench.

Can today seriously suck anymore? What else could possibly… I felt something brush through my hair as I shifted my eyes over and saw Mona sitting near the top of my head and running her fingers gently through my hair.

_Ugh, I love it when she does this. _

"How are you holding up?" She asks, looking slightly worried about me. "I'm alright, my head's just pounding right now." I say, feeling like my head was being squeezed in a vice.

Then I felt her hand leave my hair, making me a little bit put out… until I felt both her hands rubbing against my temples.

_Oh… that's nice. _

"Better?" She asks, smiling that knowing and totally _her _smile at me. "Definitely better." I say, smirking at her. I couldn't resist. I shifted myself so my head was resting on her lap, smirking up at her.

She smiled back at me, still rubbing my temples and looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. Her hair falling over shoulders… Man, she's so gorgeous. I could seriously just stay right here and look at her forever.

I still couldn't believe I saw _all of her_ that one time and she wanted me to see her like that.

It wasn't on accident or me spying on her… look I've done that before back when I was a mutant and when I hadn't even talked to her or knew her name yet. But, I've never watched her changing or anything on purpose. I'm not that sick.

But I would just hang out on a rooftop on the building next to hers and look through her bedroom window and just… watch her.

From the beginning, when I first saw her… she was all I could think about. I didn't even know her name or anything but I had these insane, elaborate fantasies about her. She was literally the girl of my dreams.

I never expected myself to fall for a chick with glasses… but Mona's the exception. She was a hot chick with glasses. Seriously, the glasses are the only thing that remotely make her look nerdy… but even they don't make her nerdy at all. They actually made her totally sexy to me.

It always got to me when she takes them off and no fantasy I've ever had about her has ever _not_ had a part where she took them off. It just added to _everything_.

As much as I seriously want to have her. I can wait.

Besides, I don't want to force her into anything. I couldn't do that to her, ever.

But once she says she is… I'm going all out with her. I want to make it the best possible thing that has ever happened to her.

Also, even though I wish I could forget about that talk with Splinter that one time… he did say some good pieces of advice when it came to certain _things _when it comes to girls. He didn't say anything that made us want to gouge our eyes our and rip off our ears, but he did say something that got to me. It was basically talking about not making the _experience_ about yourself… and if you really cared about the other person, you'd consider them in it as well.

Besides, she's my girl, I love her, and I want to give her anything and everything I possibly could to make sure she was comfortable and that she would be… _enjoying herself._

I just really hope I don't screw anything up with her when it comes to that eventually.

Neither of us have done anything like it before, well kinda no shit Sherlock considering I was her first kiss and she was mine. I really don't care that she's the only girl I kissed, she's the only one I really wanted to do that with anyway.

But, this also put the pressure on for me.

I've never had sex before and neither has she… so all the more reason for me to want to rip my face off and beat my head against a wall. I got time though until she's ready to think of what I want to do.

I was still looking up at her and smirking as she stopped massaging my temples and was running her hand through my hair again and smiling at me.

Oh yeah, she's _so_ worth it, worth _everything_.

**Hope you enjoyed the group hang out and possibly the most humiliating day of Raphael's life. Poor guy. lol. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. It is always appreciated.**


	10. Tokens

**(April's POV)**

Donnie came over after patrol to hang out with me.

I was off patrol obligations again. Raph was only out for a couple days, so everything was kind of back to normal with me. Ever since that one time Donnie got hurt, I just kind of distanced myself from patrols. I needed more training before I can go out on them regularly.

My dad had to go to Buffalo for a conference and he was going to be gone until tomorrow evening. So I was home alone. It was kind of nice in a way being on my own and it also gave Donnie and I a little more privacy to cuddle on the couch without my dad walking in and making things awkward. Donnie and I usually always prefer to be alone to act like this with each other.

Look, I love my dad… more than anything in the world. He's literally the best dad anyone could ask for.

I even consider myself extremely lucky for having a close bond with my dad. A lot of people don't have close relationships with their parents, so the fact that I have good relationship with my father is something I always pride myself on. I could talk to him about almost anything and he trusted me.

It even surprised me when my dad actually sat down with me around the time that Donnie and I were getting serious and we had a _talk. _

Typically, dads usually don't tend to like the guy that's dating their daughter, it's just common nature for fathers. But my dad liked Donnie. He always thought he was a respectful, polite, friendly, and intelligent guy. My dad also always had nothing but nice things to say about him and respected him for what he and his brothers have done to help us in the past.

Well… getting back to the _talk_. It was during the time when Donnie was still injured and my dad noticed how much of my time I dedicated to helping him when he was hurt.

He sat down with me one time after I came home from school and he started to ask me if I was really serious about him, then as time went on… he asked me something that makes everyone see red when they talk about it with their parents. He asked me if Donnie and I were being _intimate_, but at that time we weren't at all.

I mean, within the past couple months we've been getting a little _closer _with each other, but we haven't actually… had sex yet. I'm not ready. Also Donnie has never done anything to pressure me into it or to make me feel uncomfortable and thinking about that always makes me smile.

Anyway, around the time of Prom, my dad actually had me go to a gynecologist to get a prescription for birth control. As surprised, slightly embarrassed and shocked as I was that my dad brought me to do that, it also wasn't that surprising in a way. My dad's a psychologist and an extremely logical thinker. He's also never been the harbinger of if I had sex before marriage he'd kick me out… he's always been understanding, realistic, and he trusted me and my judgement.

But it didn't end there. I noticed something else the morning after Prom when I came back to my apartment from Mona's. I walked into my room and saw something sitting on my pillow.

I immediately felt all the blood rush to my face when I saw that it was a box of condoms.

Okay, it was definitely embarrassing, but I knew my dad only did all this because he trusted me and wanted me to be prepared for anything that could happen.

Also, at some point… I probably will be ready, just not quite yet. I'm content right now.

Since we had the whole place to ourselves, we were in my living room cuddling on the couch and watching TV. His arms were gently yet securely wrapped around me and his chin was resting on top of my head. Everything with us always felt so easy and just... _right_.

We were just good together in every sense. Whether it was mentally, physically, or socially… we just had a connection in all aspects.

He wasn't just a boyfriend… he was also still my best friend and that to me is why I always really appreciate what we have. I admired everything about him.

His brain, his skills as a ninja, his work ethic, and… Okay, sure Donnie is more tall and lanky rather than more on the muscular side like the rest of his brothers, but he still had a pretty impressive _physique_ to put it lightly, but going through intense ninjutsu training since the time you could walk will result in that.

But then I really look at him, and he in general just makes me feel so comfortable. His warm reddish-brown eyes, his short, clean kept medium brown curly hair, and that friendly and inviting gap toothed grin that always draws me in and makes me smile back at him on reflex.

I snuggled up to him more and I felt his arms close around me a little tighter and I felt his lips brush against the top of my head.

Once I am ready… I know I will not regret it knowing that Donnie was that right guy that my mom was alluding to in that letter.

**(Leo's POV)**

I was getting my shirt off the floor when I was turned around abruptly and pressed against the wall. Karai had a hand on my chest as she looked directly into my eyes with a coy yet mischievous grin on her face.

I just smiled back at her.

I still couldn't believe everything that's happened between us. Just thinking back to everything that's happened between us. Her initially toying with me, her kissing me, all those times she told me she wanted to kill me, then there was that time I thought she actually was going to literally kill me and she ended up putting herself back into my life and taking up every thought in my mind.

I don't know about that saying _love is blind._ But I know I'm definitely to blind to everything but her.

I was like the fly that just kept repeatedly flying into the black widow's web. She could always have the option of killing me… yet she never does.

I know she never admits it. But I know she has deep feelings for me somewhere in her.

She was still looking up at me and then she slowly leaned into my lips, lingering there and making me forget who I was for a second. Then I felt something brush my hand before I felt her force something into my hand and pulling away from me so painfully and teasingly slow.

I felt her lips brush my ear as she whispered, "Sayonara… _Leonardo_."

Then she darted away from me and went to the window. She gave me a crooked smile as she put on her facial armor and disappeared out the window. I stared at where I last saw her until I finally got the mental capacity to look down at what she put into my hand when she kissed me.

I looked down and I gulped and stared wide eyed at what was in my hand. It was pair of black panties… _hers_. They were all black with a lacey something or other showing some translucent areas here and there.

Wait… Karai gave these to me?

I clutched my hands firmly yet carefully on what I was holding and felt a smile spread across my face.

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed and still clutching the <em>token<em> Karai gave me in my hand and smiling at it.

I still couldn't entirely believe it. She almost never gives me anything and she just willingly handed something personal like this over to me.

This has to be my opportunity to do something. I want to give her something to show her how serious I am about her. I just don't know what I could possibly do to catch her attention. Flowers are nice… but they weren't permanent.

I want to give her something that won't wither and die over time.

I just need to think.

* * *

><p>I was using a dremel tool that I borrowed from Donnie.<p>

I may not be as adept at fixing or creating things as Donnie, but I knew how to use simple stuff like this. I looked at the smooth metallic surface with concentration as I worked. I finally made the last movement with the tool over the metal before putting it down and grinning at what I made.

I really hope she likes it.

_**4 days later**_

**(Karai's POV)**

I felt Leo's breath against the skin on my neck as I felt him all around me.

I was completely overwhelmed and I couldn't stop myself from digging my nails into his back for some self control. It was still entirely intoxicating to be with Leo like this and it was almost bittersweet at times when it had to come to an end.

It was like I felt relief and that initial desire still burning deep within me all at the same time.

With Leo… I just felt entirely powerful but also pitifully weak in that same instance.

We both were collapsed on the floor, both of us trying to desperately catch our breath. His eyes still not leaving me. He eventually crawled over to me with that genuine smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss me. I couldn't stop myself from pulling him closer.

_Ugh, why does everything with him have to be like this?!_

* * *

><p>Leo and I were collecting our clothes and putting them back on as we kept exchanging glances and slight smiles at each other from across the room.<p>

He still hasn't put his shirt back on yet. I watched as the muscles in his back creased as he moved. I resituated my armor and was about to leave when I felt his hands on either side of my waist, running up and down my sides with his lips gently placing kisses on either side of my neck strategically yet almost carelessly.

I was trying to resist the urge to just crumble under his touch. Then his lips were at my ear as he whispered, "Karai… close your eyes."

I glanced back at him and gave him a weird look. "Why?" I ask skeptical. I may let my guard down slightly with him, but I never leave myself totally defenseless. "Just do it… trust me." He says softly and presses his lips to mine again. I gave him a guarded and skeptic look as I closed my eyes to humor him.

I was so confused until I felt something against the top of my chest and around my neck, but it wasn't in a way I would usually relate these sensations to. Then I felt him turn my head back and felt his lips linger on mine again. My thoughts were still contorting in confusion.

"Bye Karai." He whispers in my ear and then I heard him dart away.

I opened my eyes and looked around to find myself alone and entirely confused.

Finally I remembered what my original thought was as I looked down and my face veered toward intense perplexion. Hanging on my neck by a very thin steel cord, was a light grey metallic circle, stainless steel, that resembled almost a ring type shape.

I felt entirely confused until I noticed something that further complicated my thoughts.

There was something on the outer side of the ring.

I felt my intrigue skyrocket as I noticed Japanese letters and symbols engraved on all sides, all of them beautifully created and looked like they were engraved on here by hand and maybe with the use of a minor tool.

I realized Leo probably did this himself. He knew Japanese and was completely fluent. I knew that for a definite fact.

When we were together, he'd let out this string of slurred, breathy words at times that definitely sounded Japanese but they were so slurred and soft that I could never pick out exactly what he was saying. Japanese is my first language and I still have no idea what he exactly says to me.

As frustrating as it is for me, it also weakens me further when I hear him talk like that to me whenever we were together.

I shook my head to focus on what I was holding up to my line of sight. The letters and symbols were sectioned off into four quadrants on the ring.

I started to read each part: _Strength/ Honor/ Beauty/….. _

When I came to the final quadrant, I felt every process in my brain come to an abrupt halt at what I saw.

In the last quadrant, written with perfect and accurate precision in the traditional Japanese writing… was my name.

I was totally unresponsive as my thumb brushed over the letters on the metallic surface. I must have looked at it for at least 10 minutes as my mind was trying to come up with a response.

As I kept looking at the steel ring, I felt myself slowly coming up with a response. My gaze kept training over the words repeatedly.

I slowly felt the corners of my mouth slowly curl up in to a smile.

**Leorai and Apritello in this one! Hmm... looks like Leo may be getting close. I wanted to get this up before my next wave of exams and Thanksgiving break. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. I'd really value all of your opinions. (:**


	11. Inheritance

**Thanks for all the amazing feedback. Enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

"I'm so boooored!" Mikey complains.

We ignored him but then Mikey started groaning at the top of his lungs. About a minute in, Donnie and I both looked up and glared in Mikey's direction, but then we both smirked as we looked in Raph's direction.

He was trying to block out Mikey as he read his comic book. Then we saw his hands progressively start shaking. Donnie and I continue to smirk at each other before looking back at Raph, waiting for it.

"SHUT UP!" Raph finally yells. "But, there's nothing to do. We're not doing anything." Mikey groans and whines somehow at the same time.

Surprisingly though, this still isn't bad for Mikey. Eversince he started hanging out with Irma, he's kind of become a _little_ more mature sometimes, just a very _small_ amount though. Otherwise he acts like himself most of the time.

"Fine! Then pick something to do before I bend you into a pretzel." Raph threatens aggravated.

Mikey was looking through some stuff in the corner of the room and then he said, "Guys… look what I found." Mikey says smiling and holding up a box. We look and our eyes go wide at what we haven't looked at in like 11 months.

"No, no! We are not doing that!" Raph says, totally dead against it.

Mikey was holding up _Mazes and Mutants._

"Why not?" Mikey complains. "Because it's a game for total dorks that live in their mom's basement, that's why?" Raph says, backing up his position. After 5 more minutes of Mikey persisting in trying to get us to play it, Donnie and I decided to just do it since we were bored out of our minds too.

Besides Irma, April, and Mona went to hang out at the mall for most of the day and it was more of a girl kind of hang out so that made us just leave them to it.

Eventually Raph also gave in.

We started to play and I was the maze master like I usually was in the past. As the game went on Raph made an unlucky roll of the dice and it instantly killed his character.

"NO! C'mon! I hate this game!" Raph complains, enraged and flipped the game board over violently. "Hey!" Me, Donnie and Mikey say simultaneously. "This is totally stupid. Only a total dweeb with no idea how to fight would make dice the fighting mechanism in a game." Raph complains again.

Then Raph started yelling me and I started yelling back and then Mikey and Donnie started telling both of us to shut up. Eventually, and I seriously don't know or understand how exactly it ended up happening, but it somehow ended with us finding the larping stuff we had and us having some weird, insane _battle _scenario in the main room.

"Hey, guys what's…" Then April froze with Irma and Mona frozen on either side of her, staring at us.

Me and my brothers froze where we were in where the _battle_ was taking place with Raph and I still locked up with our fake weapons and Mikey and Donnie frozen from their weird spots in the livingroom. Raph was the first to snap out of it and throw as much of his larping stuff away from him as possible.

"So… what's going on here?" Mona asks with a teasing smirk.

Raph was looking beyond embarrassed that they caught us doing this, but I think all of us felt like that. "Babe... I can explain." Raph says putting his hands up.

Then Mona glanced over and then her eyes went wide. "Oh, _Mazes and Mutants?_ I remember playing this." Mona says and I swore me Donnie, and Mikey dropped our fake weapons simultaneously and I felt my mouth go slack when she said that.

All of us were looking at Mona in disbelief.

"What? I used to play it with these guys at my old high school's library in their larping club." Mona explains. We all looked at her even more confused.

"Look, it was a stupid idea to begin with, I don't want to talk about it, and don't judge me." She says defensively. It was silent and the atmosphere of the room got beyond the point of being awkward.

Eventually, we all agreed this never happened and we just ended up watching TV in silence.

**(Raph's POV)**

I was sitting with Mona in her room, sitting on her floor reading comics.

For some reason, I don't know why. But I've been feeling weird since she told us that she used to hang out with a bunch guys in a larping club who were probably total dorks.

Look, the reason it bothers me is because I just know that all of those dweebs were probably crushing on her big time for obvious reasons and it just was grating on me to think of all those dorks probably have sick weird fantasies about having _my_ girl.

I wish I could've been there to give them swirlies in a bathroom toilet or slam their heads into a locker for even thinking like that about her. Sure, I didn't even know Mona then, but that doesn't mean I didn't hate the idea any less.

"So…larping club?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed annoyed.

"Yes, what about it?" She asks with a little cheek. "Why would you hang out with all those nerdy dweebs?" I say flat out.

She shot me a look but responded, "Hey, I said it already, it was a weird phase. But 3 months into it, I couldn't take it anymore." I quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "What do you mean _you couldn't take it anymore_?"

She sighed and said, "Look, it started out fine and I thought the guys were pretty nice, but they turned into leeches. They were being all creepy and weird around me. I mean, I did want guys to like me and stuff but not the way they were thinking of it and I really didn't like any of them that way. They were just so creepy and they were really freaking me out." Mona says freaked out.

"Why? What'd they do to you?" I ask, ready to track down all those dweebs and hang them by their underwear in an atomic wedgie off a flag pole if they did anything to her.

"No, nothing. They didn't try to do anything like _that._ Besides, I really don't think they liked me for any other reason than the fact that I was female and didn't treat them like crap. But since I was the only thing with two X chromosomes that wanted to be anywhere near them, they all developed this weird, creepy, _infatuationous_ crush on me. You have no idea how many creepy love notes I found in my locker written in Elvish. Also, ever have a guy follow you to where you live and _serenade_ you with a panfluit outside your window? That's pretty messed up. Ugh, I still get the chills from those times I actually looked up the stuff they wrote me in those notes with a translator on some larping site online." She explains and shudders.

I smirked and couldn't stop myself from snorting out a laugh.

She looked at me and shoved me. "Shut up… Also, you know I'm kind of a nerd too right?" She teases, going back to when I called those dweebs nerds. I smirked in her direction.

"You're not a nerd." I say back.

"Are you kidding? I wear glasses, I'm a Physics major, I like science fiction... how can you not even possibly admit that all three of those things constitute me as a nerd?" She fires back, raising an eyebrow at me.

_Yeah, but she's literally the hottest nerd ever._

I smirk at her and reply, "Well, alright... you're a nerd." I scoot closer to her and reach out slowly to take off her glasses. "But, you're _my_ nerd. Does that make it better?" I ask.

"I can live with that." She says back with a smirk and we both let out a laugh before slowly looking back at each other.

She smiled as she moved in to kiss me after we glanced to see if the door was shut. We stayed sitting next to each other and trying to kiss each other from where we were. But then she moved over and straddled over my lap and running her fingers through the hair on the back of my head, making me groan at her touch.

Like usual, my shirt eventually found it's way to the floor. But then she did something I still wasn't used to and that she hasn't done since that one time a month ago.

She pulled away from me and pulled her shirt off over her head. She still had a bra on underneath, but who really cares? But before I could react she reattached her lips to mine and just I had to do it.

I put a hand under each of her thighs and lifted her up with me and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and quickly hovered over her. Both of us laughing to ourselves as our session continued. But then she sat up and pressed herself against me. Our lips still desperately trying to get as much of each other as they could.

I kept tracing my hands over her back but then I froze when I felt the clasp on her bra underneath my fingertips. I wanted to take it off her so bad, but I didn't want to make that _moron move_ with her if she didn't want me to do it.

Then she pulled away from me and I felt like coughing up my stomach, thinking I was in for it. "You can do it Raph, it's okay." She says and starts to kiss me on the lips again before working her way to me neck and I craned my head over her shoulder to look and make sure I was taking it off right and avoid making a total idiot of myself.

My hands were shaking in anticipation. I kept messing up but then I smirked and bit my lip when I finally got it. She pulled it off her and I just stared at her.

Seriously, how is this real? Am I sure I'm not dead? Man, she's just so _perfect _and beautiful… I don't care how much of a sap I sound like right now, she was literally an angel.

"Raph?" I was pulled out of it and looked up at her. My face felt like it was on fire. I'm probably gonna get hell for just staring at her like a total creepy weirdo. "Raph, you can… _touch me..._ if you want to." She says and grabs my hand and places it on her right breast.

_Okay, I seriously have to be dead._

I was just freezing up, still overwhelmed. This was the first time I actually touched her there. I mean, I've seen her like this before that one time but I never touched her like this. Then she put a hand on the side of my face, causing me to look up at her, she smiled a little at me as she leaned in to kiss me again.

I eventually got enough guts to try something.

I heard her gasp and sigh into me when I squeezed her a little. I felt her arms tighten around my neck and that gave me the boost that I was doing something right. I started to try stuff with my hands on her and she was moaning against my lips and I felt like I almost exploded when I heard her moan out my name.

I didn't know how far she wanted to go and then we just went back to making out again but then I glanced down when I heard a zipper and saw her pulling off her jeans and underwear.

_Yes… Can this seriously get any better than right now? _

We kept making out when we started to slow down a little and then she pulled away and looked at me.

"Um… Raph?" She asks, looking a little hesitant. "Yeah?" I ask, my chest heaving. "Um… I've been thinking and I was just wondering if you'd… you know… can I... _see you?_" She asks hesitant and curious. Her face looked completely red and totally embarrassed.

I thought a bomb went off in my stomach.

At first, I wanted to just spring up and do whatever she said, but my eyes glanced down and I felt that completely familiar, tight, throbbing, annoying feeling _below the belt_ and it made me hesitate.

_What if_ _this__ freaks her out? What if she laughs at me? What if…_

"Raph?" She asks concerned. "Raph, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "No, Mona. I want to. But, are you sure you want to see _me _like this?" I ask, wanting to make sure she was 100% sure this was what she wanted from me.

She nods at me and smiles shyly at me as she gives me a peck on the lips. I smirk and nod back at her as I get up. Besides, this was what she did with me that one time. I started to unbutton and unzip my jeans as I kept looking at her.

Before I just went for it, I looked at her, just to make sure. She nodded at me with an intense blush on her cheeks but she was smiling at me.

_Okay, c'mon Raph, you got this. She said she wants to see this._

I start to pull down my boxers and my jeans.

**(Mona's POV)**

I didn't know what I was expecting, but I was curious.

Also, I may have never had... sex before, but I'm not an idiot. During our multiple make out sessions in the past, I could tell he was… _aroused_, to put it as delicately as possible_._

At first I couldn't believe I had that sort of effect on him and it also freaked me out knowing that he was at that physical point where he did find me _desirable _in that way, but I knew he wouldn't do anything to pressure me into it.

He's never pressured me into doing anything I wasn't comfortable doing. But now, I was looking right at him. In a way, I felt slightly intimidated. I was looking at what was eventually going to take my virginity.

But, I did want that with Raphael at some point. I love him and I know he has that same feeling toward me and there's no one else I'd rather have that experience with than him.

He kept glancing at me hesitantly with his face beet red, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I just smile at him and walk up to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. I saw him slowly smirking back at me as I leaned in to kiss him and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

The gravity of the situation didn't fully hit me until I felt him brush against my navel and him groaning a little against my lips.

This was real. We were both fully exposed to each other and this was literally the furthest we've ever gone. But I don't feel uncomfortable looking this way in front of him like I did the first time. I trust him. Also, I may not be ready quite yet, but this definitely felt right.

Raphael was the guy I wanted this with and I know that I won't regret it once I'm ready.

_**Later that night**_

**(Leo's POV)**

We regrouped and finished our patrol as one unit.

It's been eerily quiet lately and as much as we like kind of having a rest period, it's been...well… boring. Also, it makes us kind of suspicious; especially about the Kraang.

We got to the end of our perimeter and did one last glance around.

We were done early tonight and I was going to head to the tenement immediately after this. Karai really seemed to like what I gave her. Ever since I gave it to her, I see her wearing it under her jumpsuit when she takes it off when we were at the tenement together. I assume she keeps it hidden for multiple reason, the main one being her father.

But still…

Everything was quiet and still in the streets below.

"Well guys, I think we're in the…" I was interrupted by what sounded like lasers in the distance; Kraang. It had to have been. We all immediately took off and ran toward the sound of the action.

"Finally." I heard Raph say, knowing he was probably psyched about finally having something that could mean a fight.

As we got closer we heard weird growling and snarling and… "KRAAAAAAANG!"

_No…_

"No way." I heard Mikey say as he took off in a sprint.

We eventually got to this abandoned nuclear plant and we all froze as we saw Kraang firing at and also being destroyed by… Leatherhead?! He roared as he knocked out another 3 Kraang droids.

"Guys, we gotta help." Mikey says and withdrew his nunchucks. "I'm comin' buddy! BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yells as he makes a leap below.

We all just look at each other. "Well, you guys do what you want, but I'm goin'." Raph says and also goes below to get that fight he's aching for for weeks.

After he left, Donnie and I just looked at each other and shrugged and joined in. _Hey, if you can't beat 'em; join 'em._ Also, I wanted know how Leatherhead got back from that time we saw him disappear into Dimension X.

The Kraang seemed to finally be gone for now and Leatherhead still looked like he was trying to collect himself. His shoulders were heaving as we heard a low growl resonate in his throat.

Mikey walked up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Leatherhead, dude, how did you escape the Kraang?" Mikey asks still not believing Leatherhead was here. But then Leatherhead looked at us as we saw the film glaze over his eyes and Mikey realized that he said the "_K" word_ on accident.

Leatherhead roared before yelling, "KRAANG!" Then he reached for Donnie who was initially frozen and tried to get out of the way. "No, no, no, NO!..." Donnie yelled frantically as Leatherhead grabbed him with one hand by his face.

"OH, C'mon! WHY?!" Donnie exasperates as Leatherhead started to shake him around.

"Leatherhead, calm down! It's me! It's Michelangelo!" Mikey yells. The film disappeared from Leatherhead's eyes as he zeroed his focus on Mikey. Donnie was still thrashing around to try to escape Leatherhead's grasp.

"Michelangelo?" He questions. "Yeah buddy, it's me." Mikey says smiling, clearly looking glad to see him. "You look different." He says pointedly, confused, and also somewhat hostile. "Yeah, I know. It's kind of a long story, but dude, trust me. I'm still the same Mikey." Mikey assures with a grin and gesturing to himself with his thumbs.

"Okay Leatherhead… now just put Donnie down." Mikey says, waving his arms down. Leatherhead looked at his hand, seeing Donnie desperately trying to pry his grip off his face.

"Donatello?" Leatherhead said as he put Donnie down and released him. Donnie still looked horrified. "I am sorry, my friends." Leatherhead apologizes.

"My face... Why is it always my face?" Donnie still in a state of mixed emotion and shock.

We got Leatherhead to explain how he escaped from Dimension X and then continued, "I also have something that I was told to deliver by a friend." He explains and Leatherhead handed Raph these two things that looked like folded up paper squares.

**(Raph's POV)**

I was really confused.

The top one had Mona's name written on it and then I got even more confused when I saw what was on the one behind it. The other had my name.

"There was this man who was held in the same sector as me. He went through horrors. Terrible tortures by the Kraang for information. His wife was also there… but she died after several days into them being there. He was kind but spoke strangely to me. He gave me these things to hand to you since I told him you were my friends. He told me his name was James." He explains.

I froze on the spot; trying to wrap my head around what he just said. Dr. Lisa, Mona's dad.

"Wait, he gave these to you? What happened? Is he still alive?" I ask quickly. Look, Mona's mom may be… _gone_, but her dad could still be alive. He hung his head before saying, "He is not. He told me to deliver these for him just before he died." He explained.

I immediately hung my head. Look, we all just assumed Mona's parents were dead… but now that we knew.

It was… _sad_.

* * *

><p>I went off on my own to clear my head after what just happened.<p>

I looked down at the squares in my hand that I realized were handmade packets made of crappy notebook paper. I stared at the one with my name on it. I was so confused. I kept staring at it and wondering if I should open it or not.

Mona's father… her dead father, wanted to give this to me. It felt so morbid looking at it. But, I just had to know.

I opened it and something fell out. My eyes went wide when I realized what it was. It was a ring, Dr. Lisa's ring. It had a thick band made of sterling silver and it had some crazy symbol displayed on the top of it that looked like a bunch of ovals and triangles.

But then I saw something written on the inside of the paper:

_Mr. Raphael Hamato,_

_Raphael, if you are reading this note given to you by some other means, then it is a pretty definite assumption for what has happened to me. But with my wife gone now and Mona now being on my mind constantly, I had to do something provisionary. In this you have found my ring. This is a ring that has been passed down from father to son for generations in my family and since I came from a family with 3 older sisters, it was given to me by my father as it was to him by his father and since I have no sons, I was always hoping to give it to my future son-in-law if Mona ever married. But since I won't be around to see that happen, I want to give it to you. The symbol on this ring is an old Celtic symbol for family and even though you are not my son-in-law by any means at this time… you are the closest thing I have to one and you are more than worthy to have it. You're strong, driven, and you have always done everything you could to protect my daughter and as a father… I am forever grateful to you. Do not let anything hold you back from keeping this possession of mine in your hands, I want you to have it and I hope you'll enjoy sporting it proudly like I have over the course of my ownership of it. I know you'll continue to keep my daughter safe from harm. Stay strong lad and please tell Mona that I will always love her._

_Good luck my boy,_

_Dr. James E. Lisa_

I was stoic.

I didn't know what to think after just reading that. I looked at the ring in my hand. Playing over it with my fingers as I stared at in deep thought.

These were Mona's parents, I no ties to them whatsoever. But, this was really getting to me. I didn't understand why... They weren't my parents. But I felt...really… bad. I felt a weird _pressure_ in my chest looking at this ring.

It wasn't just the fact that her parents were dead for definite fact now or the fact or that Mona's dad gave me his ring. It was the letter that was driving me crazy. He gave me this, one of his most prized possessions, because he actually thought of me as a son or something.

But, I kinda saw this coming I guess from whenever I was over at their old apartment.

Although I wasn't entirely close with her mom, she was always really nice to me and invited me over for dinner a lot. I was always happy about that. Her mom surprisingly, for a genius physicist, was a freaking awesome cook.

Then with her dad, I saw it even more. He would always ask me to sit and talk or watch boxing with him on TV. He would constantly call me _lad_ or _my boy_ like he said in the letter. Also, I'll admit it. I really liked Mona's dad. He was a good guy. I still couldn't believe he actually thought of me as almost a _son-in-law_ kind of thing.

Okay, look at me, I'm 16 and getting tied down is by far the last thing I want to think about. I mean, later I'd probably want that, but right now I was cool with everything. And with Mona… I probably would want to get to that point with her in the future.

Look, I may not seem like the type, but ever since I met Mona, I thought about it and now that I was human and so was Mona… we might have a shot to having something like that in the future, once the Kraang are gone at least.

Besides, the idea of sealing the deal that Mona's mine and no other guy is allowed to have her except me, that sounds fantastic.

I was still looking at the ring again, I remembered seeing Dr. Lisa wearing it all the time on the middle finger of his right hand. I looked at my own hand and then back at the ring, still not believing I was holding it in front of my face.

I never thought of myself as a ring guy. I always thought guys who wore rings were unmanly posers. But I actually thought this one was cool when I saw Mona's dad wearing it.

I discretely and slowly slipped it onto the middle finger of my right hand, it fit me so perfectly that it was kind of creepy. I clenched my fist as I looked at it on my hand. I smirked to myself.

I felt weird but also really good in way wearing it. It made me feel honored that her dad wanted me to have it and I also knew he probably would've like to see me use it. Other than this, nothing has changed.

I looked up as I thought to myself serious and determined, "_Don't worry sir, I'll do everything I can to keep your daughter safe … I swear."_

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Mona in her room.<p>

She was trying to keep herself controlled after she read her note from her dad and she was clutching this necklace from her mom that was in her hand.

She handed me the note that her dad wrote with it and it was a necklace that her dad gave her mom when they they were dating and I looked at her as she had a stoic facial expression but I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

Seriously, why does everything bad always have to happen to her?

I can't believe I'm saying this… but I can't wait for the Kraang to invade.

I want to finish those slimy freaks once and for all and end this.

_**3 days later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

We were all kinda sort of dressed up nice. Splinter walked in dressed up in his slacks, button up shirt and jacket and looked at all of us.

"My sons, Hazel was nice enough to invite all of us over for dinner to meet you all and I am expecting all of you to be on your best behavior when you meet her. I told her I raised well behaved boys and I am expecting you to act as such." Splinter says and me, Raph, and Donnie all shoot a look at Mikey.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikey asks confused and offended. "Cuz you're the one who usually does or says something stupid." Raph points out bluntly.

"Yup." "Pretty much." Donnie and I add with a shrug, agreeing with Raph.

Look, we know Mikey doesn't do that stuff on purpose to be rude or anything, but it always happens.

Mona was going to come with us but she went to hang out with April and Irma instead. But we were all cool with it. Ever since Mona found out for sure that her parents were dead… it put her into a slump again.

But hopefully April and Irma can cheer her up a little bit.

* * *

><p>Splinter let us go after dinner was over.<p>

Me and my brothers were sort of surprised. Hazel was really nice. I mean, we knew she had to have been if both Mona and Splinter liked her, but she was just a really, really nice lady. She was really easy to talk to and she really seemed like she really enjoyed having us over and talking to us. In a way, there was just something _motherly _about her.

Also, by some miracle, Mikey did not say anything to embarrass Splinter or the rest of us. But I could tell he was trying really hard not to say much just to prove a point to the rest of us. I was pretty impressed.

I looked at the time on my T-phone and smirked.

"Hey, Leo. Are you coming?" Donnie asks. I was pulled out of my thoughts. My brothers were all looking at me.

I knew what Donnie was talking about. He got a txt from April after Splinter let us go. She was asking if we were able to catch up with them at the movies for a 9:30 showing. But, I kinda didn't want to go. Outings like that for them weren't the same for me. It's not that I don't want to hang out with them, I do. I just don't like being the seventh wheel and feeling awkward being around my brothers with their girlfriends and me just being that _weird loner guy_ tagging along.

I smile and say, "No, I'm okay. You guys go." They just shrug and walk away.

I still find it weird how they still don't say anything about me and Karai. I know that they know about us or whatever we are at this point….

Well, I have time to gear up before heading to the tenement. It's not because of Karai. I just like being prepared for anything at all times.

Sure, my situation is still not completely _ideal_. But, I guess I can keep waiting and I know that I am getting so close, I just know it.

**I hope you all liked this one. Thank you all for reading and please share your thoughts with me if you can. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! (:**


	12. Advisory

**Wow, I got this done surprisingly early. I am also going to get pretty busy in the next coming weeks for finals and I wanted to get this up while I had the chance. Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

Leonardo walked into the threshold of the dojo to see Splinter.

He needed help and he had no one else to turn to and he knew Splinter would be most likely to offer him the advice he needed. Splinter was in a deep meditative state and even though Leonardo did not want to disturb him, he just had to get an answer for his dilemma.

He knelt down in front of Splinter.

"Sensei… I need to your _advice_." Leonardo finally gets out. "Advice?" Splinter inquires as he cracked an eye open.

"Yes… well, more like your opinion on something… hypothetically speaking." Leonardo clarifies, taking a deep breath to recompose himself.

"Oh, well I'll see what advice I can give for this _hypothetical scenario._" Splinter says curiously.

Leonardo was trying to suppress the nerves and then spoke as evenly and steady as he could manage, "Okay… let's say that a guy really liked this girl, had really deep feelings for her, and wanted to tell her that but just… _couldn't_."

"Hmm, why couldn't this young man not say anything if he felt _deeply _about this particular young woman?" Splinter inquires curiously.

"Well, let's say that it wasn't as simple as that and that he was afraid that if he told her how he felt… she might not want to be with him anymore." Leo explains, biting his lip slightly, still fighting the nerves and really hoping he could get help and find a route to take in this situation.

"My son, many people go through this situation on both sides of the relationship dynamic. Often this scenario results from as you said _the fear of rejection _and it causes trepidation on that side of the relationship and cause them to go into silence for it. But that is not the right path to take for this situation. Only honesty can bring peace." Splinter explains.

"But… what if the girl doesn't return the feeling then what happens in that sense because she's... guarded when it comes to how she feels?" Leonardo says back but then thought to himself, "_Because this girl is by far the most guarded and confusing person that has ever lived." _

"That is the risk the young man must take if he really cares about this young woman. Rejection is always a risk but in the end one thing must be understood, honesty. With this particular young man, and although the fear of rejection and abandonment threatens him, he must understand that _the truth will set him free_. Honesty is the best policy, Leonardo, and as soon as that concept is understood, then the unspoken words will only ensue further complication. Do you understand?" Splinter asks.

"Hai sensei… thank you." Leonardo says.

"You are welcome, my son." Splinter replies as Leonardo bows his head slightly with a slight smile as he gets up and makes his way out of the dojo.

Splinter observed his eldest son with curiosity as he walked out. Although Leonardo never said it straight out, Splinter knew that this had to do with a certain kunoichi and daughter to one of his enemies.

Even though Splinter did not approve of his son's involvement with Karai, he also felt almost fascinated by their situation.

In the past, he had seen several friends, including a close cousin, fall for rival clan kunoichis and it only ending in their ultimate demise of heartbreak, betrayal, and finally their death. Kunoichis were, in Splinter's opinion from experience, one of the most deadly warriors any clan could possess.

Young male ninjas may be fierce, fast, and strong fighters; but they were mentally and emotionally vulnerable, especially when it came to a young woman they had affections for. That's what every clan was aware of and used female ninjas to their full advantage.

Kunoichi's were not only masters of physical combat, but also mental and emotional combat. They were the ultimate warriors that had the ability to ruin almost anyone's life, especially for a young ninja.

They knew exactly how to manipulate young men and take them down at their most vulnerable and this was exactly what Splinter feared when he learned of Leonardo's interest in Karai before he even knew about her being Oroku Saki's daughter.

But when he learned of his son's true involvement with her months after his initial warning to Leonardo, he was intrigued and perplexed by the approach Karai had taken with his eldest son.

After months and months of them being involved with one another, they seemed to have an actual romantic attraction between them and he could see that Leonardo was hopelessly in love this particular young woman, not just a physical attraction by lust that most young ninjas usually confuse with love before they are _reeled in_, but he could see that Leonardo had a genuine respect and admiration of her.

This was something he could believe.

Leonardo was a ninja and rather skilled for his age, even more than his other three sons when it came to raw skill, and it would only make sense that he would find himself attracted to a young woman who possessed those same skills.

But then he when he looked at Karai's end, he could not quite piece together exactly what she thought of his son.

He has never met her, but she intrigues him by her interest to pursue his son.

If she's gone on over a year and a half of showing romantic feelings toward his son, then she obviously has long since thrown out the option of leading him to his demise.

Not to mention, he also saw a special sort of _bravery_ in her. While he was able to be tolerant on his son's choice to involve himself with her, he doubted she even told her father of her involvement with Leonardo and took that courage to show feelings for someone on the other side.

But he was unsure exactly what those feelings were.

From what Leonardo was alluding to from their discussion, he obviously had no idea if Karai reciprocated his deep feelings for her and that she was guarded when it came to emotion.

It was quite perplexing.

Her feelings may be altogether different. Her feelings may be more physically based. Leonardo was a strong and handsome young man and that concept could be believable.

Or she may have a certain _fondness_ in her toward Leonardo that was a deep feeling that she just didn't understand or want to admit and as much as Splinter was hoping that Karai would not hurt his son… there were still lingering and forlorn doubts circling in his mind like vultures flying over a carcass.

**(April's POV)**

I was walking to Donnie's lab.

I actually finished my homework at school during my 8th hour study hall. It felt weird to have nothing to do and I actually could just do whatever I wanted to do right now.

I saw a flicker of light on the floor near the lab door and heard the familiar sound of the welding torch. I walked in and found Donnie with his welding goggles in place and all of his focus trained on this device in front of him.

I knew he was concentrating rather intensely because I saw his tongue partially sticking out of the corner of his mouth, an unconscious habit he told me that he had when he was in an intense state of concentration. I smiled to myself. It's one of my favorite quirks of his.

He put down the torch and glanced up, smiling when he saw me standing there and lifted his goggles off his eyes. I smiled back.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him and give him a hug. He mumbled a 'hey' back into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. He was kind of sweaty from working with the welding equipment, but he always ended up like this when he did something in this area. Besides, I didn't really care.

"So… what are you up to?" I ask, looking at what was on his lab table. He picked up what he was working on with the free hand that wasn't circling my back.

"One the shell raiser's carburetors got damaged in the last patrol run, I was just doing some touch ups on it and I'm going to re-install it." He explains. I watched as Donnie rolled under the shell raiser on the creeper and I was just handing him whatever tools he needed.

This always pulled me in when I saw Donnie working like this. He was a genius, multitalented, resourceful, and a highly trained ninja. But beneath that, he was a sweet, compassionate, and goodnatured guy.

"Almost… done." Donnie says.

"No surprise for _Mr. Fix-it._" I tease slightly.

He rolled out from under the shell raiser, grinning at be before responding, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, I actually envy you. That's a real skill." I admit. I really did admire him for all the things he was able to do.

"I can teach you if you like?" He offers with a smile as he got up off the creeper. "No, this is your thing. Besides, I'd probably totally mess something up." I admit with a laugh.

Donnie looked like he was thinking and then I saw the look on his face that clearly showed me that he had an idea. "Here, I have something you could help me with." he said and grabbed one of my hands, guiding me along into the shell raiser.

We got inside and for some reason, I was wondering if he actually wanted help with something or if he something else on his mind… and I wasn't against the other idea. Donnie's lab was the _domain_ for our privacy in the lair and… okay, we've made out in the shell raiser several times before.

Donnie let go of my hand and sat at his station in front of his computer. "Well, I just want your input with something." He explains further and held out his hand, smiling at me. I felt myself blush slightly as I smile back and shook my head as I walked over to him, knowing what he wanted. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"So, what's up?" I say as I look at the computer screen.

"Well… I just wanted to ask you to add in the Kraang activities you showed me yesterday to the grid so that I can find the new possible epicenter for the new Kraang headquarters." He explains as he pulls up a map with red dots scattered around a coordinate plane designating a Kraang activity of some kind.

"They're on the move again?" I ask.

"Ever since Leatherhead came back, the activity is slowly starting to spike again. I just have a feeling they're mobilizing for an invasion." He says. I gave him the new locations from my phone and watched as he programed them into the computer.

I started to look at him and smile as I watched him work. Then I saw sweat beading on his neck and forehead.

"Are you okay? You're looking kind of _worked up_." I comment. "Yeah, I'm fine. My perspiration rate has just been higher than usual because of my hair locking in my body heat trying to release from my cranial region." Donnie explains.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just _slightly _longer for you." I say, brushing my fingers lightly on his hair.

He looked in my direction. "It's long enough though to make me uncomfortable. But, Mona's giving us haircuts next week so I won't have to deal with this much longer. " He says and runs his hand through his hair slightly with laugh and adds, "But it's not like we really have a choice anyway. Mona _tells_ us when she's giving us a haircut."

"I still don't understand. Mona's got the same build as me pretty much and even though she's shorter than me, she scares me sometimes. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my best friends and she's like a sister to me but still." I say and then Donnie looks at me and smirks, "Hey, I won't contradict you there. She kind of intimidates all of us in some way. Mona's like a verbal assassin, she can find anyone's under belly every time."

We both grin knowingly and let out a laugh.

"So… the big _one-eight_ next week, right?" Donnie says smiling, referring to my eighteenth birthday. "Yup, that's right." I reply, still not entirely believing it. But, I also didn't feel like it was really having an effect on me. My life won't be any different. I'm still a high school student that lives with my dad.

"Thought of anything you wanted yet?" He asks. I sigh and smirk. "Donnie, I already told you. I don't want anything. Besides, I'm already having a hard enough time coming up with ideas for my dad." I admit and shrug. "April, you're turning 18, that's a pretty big deal and I can't not get anything for you." He insists.

"Well, just come over and watch a movie with me then after patrol. My dad's been called back out on business over my birthday so we should have the place to ourselves." I say with a smirk and brush my fingers over the hair on the back of his head.

He smirked at me and said, "Well, that's probably the best I can get for a gift suggestion right?" "Pretty much." I reply back in the same tone causing both of us to laugh.

But I have been thinking about it over this past month and I know what I had mind for when Donnie comes over. I still have until next week, but I'm prepared and ready for what I wanted to do.

Besides, it's Donnie.

When I first kissed Donnie on my birthday last year, I was able to finally figure my exact feelings for him and then he took that blast from a plasma cannon for me that one time and severely injured himself to save me. That put me through the most guilt I've had in my life.

Whether I was near him or away from him, I couldn't stop worrying about him and that made me realize another feeling that my dad helped me figure out when we had our _talk_, I cared about him… I loved him.

It was slightly overwhelming for me to think about that, but I really did feel that way about Donnie.

He's my best friend as well as my boyfriend… I trusted him completely and there literally could not be a more ideal time, place, or circumstance for this to happen between us.

**Looks like Splinter is just as confused about Karai as Leo is. Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts. Have a good one!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	13. Aspects

**({No POV})**

The guys were out on patrol and Mona usually used it as an opportunity to train with Splinter. She was standing in her place, waiting for what Splinter had to say.

"You are doing exceedingly well Mona. Every time you step in, I see you showing tremendous potential." Splinter comments. "Thank you sensei." Mona replies.

"You have every potential to be a great kunoichi. You possess many of the mental, emotional, and physical combat skills… but you do not have one thing that should be vital." Splinter says walking away to his room.

Mona looked in his direction confused. "What? What am I missing?" She asks confused.

Splinter turned around and smiled at her. "A weapon." He says, still smiling. Mona's eyes went wide.

"Wait, seriously?" Mona says, sounding excited and seemed to also be in a state of disbelief. "No, I was lying… Of course I am serious! You are an incredibly hardworker who shows tremendous potential, that to me deserves a reward." Splinter says, smiling again.

Mona smiles back and nods. "Thanks sensei. So… does this mean I get to choose it and stuff?" Mona asks, smiling to herself about the idea of finally having her own weapon.

"Yes… and no." Splinter contradicts. Mona stutters out a 'huh' in a state of confusion.

"Mona, it is like I have told all my sons and even April before, the weapon chooses you and not the other way around. A ninja uses their weapon as an extension of themselves and must find that spiritual connection with it and while all my sons and April went through trials to find that right weapon, but for you… it won't be necessary. I have realized the weapon that will suit you was actually quite obvious." Splinter says and walks into his room.

He walked back out, holding something behind his back.

"From that first instance when I saw your skills from your self-defense training, I saw a special skill set in you. Most kunoichis and male ninjas as well, favor using a multitude of fast strikes because they see it as the best way to take down an enemy. With you, you seem to be the opposite. I have seen you use few, powerful strikes to take down your opponents. You have a controlled ferocity within you and are proof that size does not necessarily mean might. That brings me to this…" Splinter explains and reveals what was behind his back.

"The Kanabo. A studded club used to take down opponents with a powerful blow. A person of your fighting style can use this as an effective weapon against an opponent. _This_ is your weapon Mona." Splinter says and hands the kanabo to Mona.

Mona looks at the Kanabo in her hands for a period of time. Mona gripped the handle in her right hand and put it at her side before bowing to Splinter and saying, "Thank you, sensei."

"You are welcome Mona. Now… Hajime! " Splinter calls out and Mona smiles before starting the next self explanatory exercise, practicing with her new weapon.

_**The Next Day**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I was doing my Physics homework in the main room and I was still kind angry.

I wanted to go out with the guys tonight. Donnie got some new intel on the Kraang and they were going to go check it out, but Leo and Raph wouldn't let me come with them for their obvious and also incredibly idiotic reasons.

I'm writing in anger right now on my worksheet.

They don't understand what it's like with me. I know I shouldn't be thinking about revenge, but I can't stop myself. It wasn't just the fact that the Kraang took almost everyone I loved away from me… it was everything they've done ever.

The innocent people they killed, the other kids and teenagers in my position that were also left orphaned in a way, testing their mutagen on innocent people and helpless animals… This was personal, _very_ personal.

For my parents, humanity, every living thing, and for the Earth itself.

_Screw it_.

I walked to my room and looked at what was leaning on the wall next to Fin's cage, my weapon. Splinter was right, the kanabo was my weapon. It suited me entirely and made me feel like I was truly a fighter now.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then looked toward my dresser and these tabi boots that Splinter gave me for my 17th birthday and smirked at what was going through my head.

_I may not have an actual uniform, but I think I can come up with something for now._

**(Raph's POV)**

"The one's formerly known as the turtles that are now known as humans who are in this place, will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place." A Kraang droid says.

_Well, this seriously can't suck any worse. _

All four of us were cornered with about 30 Kraang and a souped up plasma cannon aimed right at us.

"Great, we're gonna be blown to pieces." I say. "Well, technically that plasma cannon will incinerate us into ash which will…" "Not now Donnie!" Me and Leo yell. The last thing I want is one of Donnie's stupid lectures right now.

"Well fearless leader, got any bright ideas?" I ask Leo.

After a couple seconds Leo said, "Guys, let's take a chance and…" but we all froze when the cannon was _so _close to firing. We braced for it until we heard what sounded like shuriken flying through the air and striking into metal. We looked up and saw two shuriken lodged in the cannon and they seemed to disarm it.

We all looked at Donnie thinking that he was the only one who could throw the shuriken at that exact spot.

"That wasn't me." He says with a shrug and also in slight shock.

I was so confused until we heard, "Hey Kraang!" _No, no… what's she doing here?!_

Then I looked in the doorway and I seriously thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. Mona was wearing the boots and leggings she usually wore at training along with this black and pink t-shirt that she turned into a cut off looking thing. Her hands were taped up and she also turned one of her old black headbands into a makeshift mask.

She looked… _powerful, _like a force to reckoned with. _A really hot force to be reckoned with._

I was shocked when I saw her holding a kanabo in her right hand. She told me Splinter gave her weapon but she wouldn't tell me what it was, saying it was a surprise.

_Well, surprise, I guess._

All the Kraang and me and my brothers all turned to face Mona's direction.

"So, you guys want to understand Earth's natural laws, huh? Then let me give you a lesson with a little Physics 101 and Newton's 2nd law. A mass…" Mona says as she draws her Kanabo and ran toward them looking ready to swing, "Times an acceleration…Equals a FORCE!" She yells and swings, knocks the head of this droid clear off its body.

I was just staring. _Man that was so hot!_

I felt almost frozen as I watched her decimate more of them. I was grinning to myself, feeling lost in my head. _Oh yeah, that's my girl_.

Finally, I was able to fight back. I never remembered fighting the Kraang feeling as good as it did now. I don't know why I was so worried about her. Though Mona has been training with us less time than April, her self defense training she's had has put her miles ahead.

Mona's a girl who really knows how to hold her own and it is literally the biggest turn on _ever _seeing her like this right now.

Besides, Mona's like me.

She hates being sidelined from the action and even though I promised her dad I'd keep her out of harm's way, "_Sorry James, your daughter just isn't going for that."_

_**2 days later**_

**(April's POV)**

I was watching TV in my living room, the TV being my only source of light, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye in the shadows of the hallway and heard that familiar voice, "Miss O'Neil, I presume?"

I let out a laugh as I smiled and shook my head. I got up and walked over and hugged him and almost immediately being pulled into a kiss by Donnie. We stayed like that for a several seconds before he pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine, smiling at me with same yet comforting gap tooth grin that still always makes me smile.

Then I felt and heard something rustle between us. "Happy Birthday." He says and I looked down and looked back up at him in surprise and slight frustration. "Donnie, I told you you didn't need to get anything for me." I say looking at what he was holding.

It was a bouquet of assorted different types of yellow and orange flowers.

"April, this is your 18th birthday and I had to get you something." He said and handed them to me. Although I was slightly annoyed at how he didn't listen to me, I knew this was just Donnie's nature. He was just a sweet guy that wanted to acknowledge my birthday.

"Do you like them? Topez is the primary birthstone for November and it has a yellow-orangish hue to it so I…" I kiss him to stop his nervous explanation. I pulled away and looked up at him smiling, "Donnie, they're beautiful." Then I saw his facial expression shift as his hand rested over my cheek, "Not as beautiful as you."

Usually this would make me laugh a little, but I was frozen. It wasn't a cute flirting comment. He genuinely meant it.

I smiled at him as I felt a blush on my cheeks. Then I noticed something different about him as I ran my free hand through his hair.

I knew he told me that Mona gave them haircuts yesterday, but it looks like she broke set with Donnie's hair. He had more hair than his usual prefered buzz cut on the sides of his head with more on top. The ratio of his hair was still pretty short but it was distributed the same around his head. His looked like it was in almost a caesar cut. It was different, but it suited him.

It _really _suited him.

Look Donnie may be a nerd. But he wasn't just that to me. He was a skilled ninja. He was a highly intelligent scientist. He was my best friend, my boyfriend… and he was mine and vice versa for him.

I knew what I wanted tonight and although I can admit I'm nervous about it. I wanted this… I wanted him.

"Yeah, Mona _experimented_ with my hair this time around." He comments after a while. "I like it." I reply with a smile.

_Okay April, just tell him. You love him, you trust him, and you've secretly wanted him even before you kissed him last year. _

"Donnie?" I start, feeling the nerves building. I had to suppress my hands from shaking.

"What's going on April?" He asks, smiling, not even knowing what he's in for. I looked at the flowers in my hand and placed them on the small end table in the hallway as I started again, "Donnie, there was sort of a reason I told you not to get me anything."

His mask was still on and I reached behind his head to untie it and discard it. "O-Oh." He stutters and I saw him gulp a little.

I had to take a deep breath to relax myself. "I'm _ready._" I say putting emphasis on the last word and brush my fingers over the hair on the back of his head.

His eyes went wide before halting my progress from leaning in to kiss him. "April… are you sure? You don't have to if you…" I put my left forefinger over his lips to stop him and said, "Donnie... I'm sure." I made sure to make direct eye contact with him to ensure that I meant it. Nothing was going to stop me. I wanted this with him… and this was going to happen tonight if it killed me.

I grabbed his hand, smiling at him, and lead him into my room; shutting the door behind us.

Sure, we're all alone in the apartment… but I just want absolute privacy between us right now.

It was silent as I felt him pull me closer against him. I felt his hand caress my cheek, bringing back the memory of our first kiss together last year, and then he leaned in to kiss me. We got into our usual _groove_.

Not many people would probably expect this between us, but Donnie and I aren't really _strangers _to each other. We've both seen each in the most intimate sense before and… we have been doing… _other things_ since the month after Prom.

We both shed and helped each other shed our clothing. Our lips were moving frantically yet pefectly together. I gasped when he lifted me into his arms, I felt so safe with him.

Look, I'm still kind of freaked out about this right now, but I knew I wanted this with Donnie. He laid me down on my bed and quickly hovered over me, my arms locked around his neck. This was still familiar ground for us. This part was something we've done multiple times before. We both laughed a little to ourselves as we progressed

Besides, even though tonight we are going to that next step… I was prepared in every way possible.

He trailed his lips away from mine and I felt a heat ripple through my whole body as he drifted them further down my body. As he made his way back up to me, I felt that familiar sensation that trailed briefly along my thigh.

I thought to the box in my night stand and decided to address that before we went any further. It was almost as if he was reading my mind as he looked me right in the eye and said, "I… I don't have anything."

I smiled and reached for my drawer to open it and feeled around, smiling again when I found the box and handed it to him.

**(Donnie's POV)**

I looked at the box, still not believing that this was happening.

All those times I dreamed and daydreamed about this moment… this was it. I was finally going to make love to the girl that I fell in love with since the moment that I first saw her.

I remembered it so well. That first night we went to the surface and I glanced only slightly to the street below, then… my life was changed forever. As I watched her walking… I had never seen anything as beautiful as her before that moment.

After that night, she filled my brain 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Even before I was dead set on getting her to be my girlfriend, all I wanted to do was make sure she was happy.

I wanted to be anything she wanted or needed. A best friend, a source of comfort, a protector.

Even now… all I wanted was to make her happy and give her whatever she wanted… and right now… she wanted me. She actually wanted ME!

She was smiling at me, giving me the initiative.

I got off her and sat on the edge of the bed and my hands started to violently shake as I tried to open the box. I finally got it open and quickly tore off one of the packets out from the box and pulled out the prophylactic.

I tried to put it on but I realized something that made my blood run cold with frustration.

_No... C'mon! Why?! Not now!_

April noticed my frustration and embarrassment and I felt her get closer to me, "Donnie, what's wrong?"

**(April's POV)**

"Uh April... it's not _fitting _quite right." He explains embarrassed and nervous.

This was the first time we had to use a condom, there was no reason to before now, and I haven't been with a guy intimately except for him so it's not like I had anything else to _compare it to_.

I looked over his shoulder and saw what he meant. The condoms my dad got me several months back were pretty much the _baseline _for the type of condoms usually given out to teenagers from their parents or adult figures.

It's not like it couldn't fit him… but it would probably break if he tried to use it and I didn't want to leave everything to one form of birth control and I knew Donnie, and his logic, probably didn't want to either.

This was bad and both of us were on the same flustered wavelength.

Then, I just saw Donnie spring up and start to put his pants, shirt and boots on frantically. "Just stay right here. I promise I'll be back as fast as I possibly can." He says then kissed me quickly on the lips, before taking off out the window in a blur.

I was left confused, but I was trying so hard to keep the mood going in me. I just thought back to all those times before this between us. His hands and his lips on my body.

I was pulled out of it when I heard heavy breathing and saw Donnie hunched over with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

_Whoa, that was fast._

He looked up at me, his chest still heaving, but he smiled and held up a box. I smiled back at him and he was frantically taking his clothes off as frantically as he put them on. He ripped the box open and was finally able to accomplish the goal from before as he practically lunged himself at me, reconnecting his lips to mine like a lightning strike.

My arms returned to their place around his neck and it was easy for us to get back into it.

Sure we had that little _hiccup_ earlier… but now we were back on track.

**(Leo's POV)**

We've been trying to get a hold of Donnie and the three of us ended up having to take down the Dog Pound without him.

Sure we got the mission accomplished, but we were all kind of mad at him for just completely brushing us off. I was especially angry when we tracked his location to April's apartment. Me, Raph, and Mikey got on April's fire escape.

"I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck when I get my hands on…" Then Raph was interrupted by a sound that I had to do a double take on. It was subtle but… "Oh… April."

We all look at each other before we all ran to the window, partially in stealth. We still couldn't see anything but slight movement out of the corner of our eyes. "Ah-April." Donnie groaned out again. We were all in disbelief as we backed away from the window.

We all smirked at each other and started to choke back laughs, knowing _exactly_ what was going on and why Donnie wasn't answering the txt alerts.

Even though there was that part of me that felt uncomfortable and wrong about invading Donnie and April's privacy… it was just too funny and by the looks on Mikey and Raph's faces… I knew this was something that was going to come up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We were training in the dojo the next morning like usual. Since April was at school and Mona had a class, it was just the four of us and sensei.<p>

We were all smirking at Donnie the entire time and Donnie giving us confused looks back as training went on. Also, Donnie seemed off and sensei seemed to notice and called us all to rest.

Splinter walked in front of Donnie and looked right at him. "Are you well, my son? You seem _off_ this morning." He points out.

Donnie shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. "No, just had a tiring night. That's all." Donnie explains.

"_That's all_, huh?" Mikey teases with a laugh and I add, "Well, you seemed to have an _interesting_ night." I smirk knowingly at him and Donnie shot his eyes in my direction, looking confused. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, _interesting_ and _tiring_, right Donnie?" Raph says and we all start choking back laughs and then look at Donnie, who was now looking at us in shock and realization. His face was the definition of a deer in the head lights.

Then he just got up and stomped out of the room.

"My sons… is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Sensei asks us, expectantly.

All of us were stuttering out 'no's' until we finally gave in when we saw him about to get the kendo stick. We explained what happened to Splinter and he gave all of us a hard look.

"My sons, intimacy between two individuals is not something to tease anyone over. I see absolutely nothing humorous about this and neither does your brother." Splinter reprimands.

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny." Raph says and snorts out a laugh only for sensei to slap him on the back of his head.

"Raphael, it is not. How would you feel if you were caught in a similar situation with you and Mona?" Splinter points out, wanting Raph to get the point. Raph's face immediately turned red and bit his lip, his face looking embarrassed and also looked angry for Splinter bringing that up.

I felt the same way when I thought of it from my end.

"Sensei's right guys. We shouldn't have done that to Donnie. We're sorry sensei." I say and hang my head, feeling genuinely sorry.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Splinter points out and gives me an expectant look. I sighed, knowing what he wanted us to do.

"C'mon guys." I say and we all got up and walked out of the dojo to Donnie's lab and saw him working on something at his desk. He glared at us over his shoulder before looking back at what was on his desk.

"Look Donnie, we're really sorry." I start and rub the back of my neck. He slowly stopped what he was doing and looked back at us. "And…" He expects, raising an eyebrow at us.

We all sighed and had to apologize for laughing at him and listening in on him and April. I especially should've known better about this. As far as I know now, Donnie and I were the only ones out of the four of us that had that aspect in common now.

Look, I may have teased him about it… but I swear I will never be dishonorable and tease him about it ever again.

I think we were also glad Mona wasn't here, or she would've probably killed all of us, and Raph... I think he felt like he has a get out of jail free card right now.

**Don't worry, there will be Leorai in the next coming chapters, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Gumptions

**Thank you all for all the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

_**2 weeks later.**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I am so beyond happy now. A 5 day break from school, it's Friday night, and Raph and I had the whole lair to ourselves tonight.

April, Donnie, Mikey, and Irma went out to this crazy, souped up arcade in the city because Irma's dad gave them point cards that he got through work, but only gave them 4. Irma felt bad about that but I didn't care, besides I just wanted a night in.

Splinter was out with Dr. McIntyre again. I am seriously still so psyched about that still happening. I see Dr. McIntyre around campus and she's usually a very positive person, but I've never seen her as happy as she is now and the same with Splinter.

Then there's Leo and he's probably out with the manipulative, headphone breaking, presumptuous shrew… I'm still not going anywhere near that subject.

So, now it was down to me and Raphael in the lair and we couldn't believe it… SILENCE! It felt so nice to have nothing but quiet. I was snuggled up to him on the bench as we watched some movie that we found on TV.

But, that wasn't all I planned on doing right now…

April told me something in the strictest confidence, once I _twisted her arm_ into telling me what went on between her and Donnie.

Two weeks ago, I was walking back to my room from the bathroom and I noticed Donnie walking in with biggest grin ever on his face and almost running into a wall… I knew something had to have happened between them.

April told me about her having sex with Donnie the night of her birthday and… Okay I am so awful because I burst out laughing when she told me about the little _protection fiasco _they had and that earned me a _look _from April so I knew to stop.

Then it started to really get real when I asked her if she regretted it and her response was so not like her because she immediately responded that she didn't regret anything and how she was glad she didn't totally over think it and how right it felt when she was with Donnie.

This really got me thinking and I saw this scenario coming about 8 days ago with me and Raphael being all alone in the lair.

We were all alone and had an opportunity.

This part of the reason I wanted to hold off on going to that next step with him. I wanted to be in complete privacy when I was with him. The idea of losing my virginity to Raphael kind of loses its luster when I think of people that could possibly be listening.

I wanted it to be as private, personal, and romantic as possible.

Besides, we've already talked about it and had a plan for when we were ready for it and we had already been trying things things to help prepare for it. Also, with that tip from April about her and Donnie's _fiasco_, I took her recommendation when I stopped by a pharmacy on the way back from class for the final _provision_ for tonight.

This was our opportunity and I was going to capitalize on it. I was going to do it. I'm finally going to lose my virginity to the guy that I love.

"Raph?" I start and turn off the TV.

He glanced down at me, quirking up an eyebrow, and asking, "Yeah… you okay?" "Oh, yeah, I'm good. But, I just don't want to watch a movie." I hint and smile a little at him as I brush my hand on the hair on the side of his head.

He got a sly look on his face as he immediately pinned me to the bench and kissed me before I could form another thought. Well… look not that I'm complaining about making out with him… because I'm _definitely not _complaining, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight.

I was finally able to stop him and he gave me a beyond confused look. "Babe? What's going on?" He asks just as confused as he looked.

_Okay Mona, you got this. Just say it. _

**(Raph's POV)**

"Raph, I'm ready." She says, blushing, but she was smiling at me. I felt everything in me stop.

_Mona… ready… Wait, She's ready?... She's ready! _

"Are you sure?" I ask her, making sure I heard her right. "Yes Raph, I want this. I mean it. I'm ready for this." She says, looking completely sure. I didn't want to chance saying anything stupid so I just put my hands under her back and lifted her against me as I kissed her. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and I lifted her up with me and I started walking.

Both of us bumping into walls and laughing a little bit about it as we made our way over to our rooms. I can't believe it. Mona wants me! I've been preparing for this for a couple months.

But then I got a thought in my head that made me stop. _My room or…_ "Raph, my room." She directs breaking away for a second before connecting her lips to mine again. I was fighting back from exploding.

We practically burst into her room and I shut the door behind us. She put her feet back on the ground and was leading me somewhere. She could've been taking me over the edge of a cliff with her for all I care.

We finally got to her bed and she pulled me with her onto it, still not breaking away for anything. I couldn't get enough of her. I felt her hand go down my chest and we both pulled off my shirt.

* * *

><p>I was looking up at her and I literally could not form any thoughts.<p>

Her perfect, smooth, and soft skin. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her hair, that smile… Man, she's so perfect.

How many times have I thought about being with her like this? Too many, but I don't care. It's finally going to happen for real. I just hope I can make this good enough for her.

Look we're both losing our virginity, but this wasn't as big of a deal for me as it was for her. Actually, if every assumption I have for this is right, this is probably not going to feel that good for her.

Besides, we've also kinda talked about this stuff before and what we wanted to do and since I didn't want to totally mess anything up… we thought it would probably be better if she was the one with the control. One, she could go at whatever pace that was good for her and two… alright secretly, the idea of her being in control over me and the situation turns me on like no other.

I leaned up a little, trying to resist the temptation to look at her chest. It's so damn hard though!

"Mona, are you still sure you…" She pushed me back down and looked me right in the eyes. "Raph, if you ask me that one more time, I'll have to beat you about the head." She threatens but then smirked at me and we both laughed a little as our lips came together again.

We were still taking it slow right now.

I was trying to concentrate on her right now. I've been trying to look into stuff to do with her when we finally got to this point. Hey, Mona's the most important thing in the world to me and she deserves the best and I want to be the best for her, it wasn't a choice for me. I had to be the best for her.

Also, when I saw _the_ box sitting on her night stand, I knew this was really gonna actually happen.

Tonight, I was going to be with the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mona's POV)<strong>

Okay, the beginning kind of sucked and was _extremely_ uncomfortable, but it wasn't as bad as I was picturing it.

As we _progressed_ and he started to move with me… I couldn't deny how absolutely right this felt.

I never imagined how being connected to him like this would feel, but it felt so _unreal._ Usually firsts with people are entirely uncomfortable and awkward, but with me and Raphael… everything with us just _clicked_. Everything with us was just so easy. It was like breathing with us.

It was just total involuntary, instinctual chemistry.

His hands were wandering over my body and caused every nerve ending in me to combust into flames. My skin had goose bumps trailing from where his touch grazed me. His lips moved aimlessly around my neck and I thought my eyes were going to roll to the back of my head.

I picked up my motions slightly as I got more comfortable and he matched me again, causing me to let out another involuntary moan and arching my back. I dug my nails into his shoulders for more leverage on reflex.

He tensed up slightly under me and groaned, "Ugh… Mon-ah."

My skin felt like it was in supernova when I heard that. I was taking everything about this in. I felt him hit a certain spot in me and I gasped on contact. "Raph." I breathe out, falling back into him.

I am not regretting a thing right now. This was better than anything I could've anticipated.

Actually, this is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, but not completely on the level you would think. It wasn't just the actual sexual aspect itself. It was the connection I felt with him, it was the way he was taking care of me, it was the way he was saying my name like it was the only word he knew and it was the same for me.

He was all I could think about.

His lips were back at my neck, drifting and moving languidly over my skin. I felt his hot breath against my neck, his hands at my hips, and holding me like I was the most important thing in the world to him.

"Agh Mona… babe, I love you so much." He somewhat slurred out as he kissed any spot he could reach on my neck and shoulders.

Then we both stopped abruptly and looked at each other. My eyes finally locking with his. His pupils looked extremely dilated from everything that happened prior between us. We both continued to stare at each other.

I was taking in what he just admitted to me.

**(Raph's POV)**

_YOU IDIOT! _

Ugh, why did I say that?! I just told Mona I loved her… during sex?!

Nice one Raph! You probably freaked her out and just ruined this whole thing for her. Mona was just looking at me, her cheeks flushed. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I looked away from her, feeling totally embarrassed and also feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

Then I felt her hands on either side of my face, turning me back to facing her. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat and my face felt like it was on fire. But when I looked at her face, she was looking right at me.

"Raph… did you mean that?" She asks, brushing her fingers over the hair on the sides of my head. I felt my gut twisting up as I bit my lip a little, still feeling like an idiot.

I mean c'mon, what kind of moron just blurts out the _big three_ for the first time during sex… Oh, that's right, I just did because I'm a total moron.

As much as I was scared, I'll freaking admit it, I was scared of her not accepting me that way. We've never said that either of us loved each other before.

To be honest, I never thought I'd ever feel that way about anyone. It was even hard for me to admit that about my own brothers, but with a girl… I never thought it was going to happen.

Actually, I used to think love was… well, stupid. I did. The whole idea of being totally whipped over a girl to me used to seem so pathetic.

That was why I used to pick on Donnie for his crush on April, because I thought he acted like a total lovesick moron when she was around and when she wasn't. Girls made guys weak, they were distractions, they turned you into idiots… I didn't want that at all and never wanted that to happen to me ever.

That was what I thought until last year... when I saw _her_.

I didn't get it at the time, but I think I was in love with her since the first time I saw her. The first night when I accidently came across her… I was so confused. She was all I could think about. Mona was everything I could possibly want.

She was cool, hot, smart, sarcastic, sassy, and could totally kick my ass. Well, she already kind of kicked my ass before by accident, but that's besides the point. Mona had it all, she _has_ it all.

She was even more beautiful to me now than she was then.

I didn't know what to do. I was scared of losing her, but then again, I had to tell her sometime and I didn't want to lie to her about that.

I sat up a little and tried to keep looking at her. I can't be weak in front of her.

"Mona… remember the night when we met?" I start. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, the night you saved me." She says. "Um… yeah… that wasn't really it." I say and bit my lip.

Hey, I might as well just tell her everything. I've already made a total idiot of myself, what more could possibly go wrong?

"Raph?" She says, sounding confused and also expecting me to explain.

I took a deep breath and started, "Three weeks before that night, I was out on a patrol and Leo made me go off to the east and check out the area around Emerson. I was bored out of my mind and I really didn't want to be there. I was about to turn back until I heard something below and I looked down… I saw you walking out of one of the lecture halls and I followed you to this bus stop. I thought you were the coolest girl I've ever seen. You were reading issue 73 of _Corps Cadavres _and listening to your mp3 player. After that… I watched you walk home every night after your class and that was how I was able to find you that night when the Foot were after you. But, I love you, Mona… more than anything."

In a way, I was kind of glad I got that out. But, now I was freaking out.

What if she doesn't think that way about me?

I felt her put her hand on the side of my face. "Raph." She starts, there was a pause. "...I love you too."

I shot my eyes up at her. I felt like a shot of adrenaline was shooting through my body.

"Huh?" I say, thinking I heard her wrong. She smiled and let out a laugh as she looked at me. "I said I love you too." She says again, still smiling at me.

"Really?" I say, but I felt asking her to beat me up for acting like an idiot. "No, I totally hate you… Of course, _really_. I love you Raph." She says after messing with me slightly. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her and turning her under me in the moment.

She said she loves me! MONA LOVES ME!

I broke away from her and just looked at her, still taking her in. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as she grinned up at me.

"By the way, you're also a total stalker." She teases.

I let out a laugh before saying back with a smirk, "I guess, but I'm your stalker." "Should I take that as flattering or creepy?" She teases back, running her hand through my hair.

"You can take it however you want. But, I didn't intend it to be creepy." I reply with a sly smirk. She smiled and shrugged at me before replying teasingly, "Well, I guess I can deal with that." We both laughed as we leaned in, picking up where we left off before.

Okay, I might've made that situation totally awkward before, but man do I feel alive!

Mona just said that she loves me back!

Oh yeah, I am never letting her go now. Now that I know that she feels that way about me too and now that I've seen her AND been with her like this… there was no doubt in my mind about us anymore.

I don't care if the whole world just blew up right now, my life literally felt that perfect.

**(Leo's POV)**

We were both on the floor of the tenement, looking at each other.

I couldn't resist the temptation to pull her against me and kiss her.

How can I resist? Sure she's dangerous, deceptive, and everyone I know doesn't like her… but she's everything I could want. She's my greatest match and she's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen.

I was still mulling over Master Splinter's advice that he gave me.

I think he saw through my rouse when I was asking him for help, but I really thought about his advice.

I agreed, I should just be honest with her. I need to just tell Karai that I love her and just clear the air… but I'm such a coward. Everytime I'm with her and I think about telling her I love her, I back out.

The thought of me telling her how I feel about her and her rejecting me and never wanting to be with me again terrifies me. As much as I want to be honest with her, I can't stand the idea of losing her.

I moved my lips to her neck and she arched her back, pressing further against me and faintly breathing out my name, making me smile to myself.

* * *

><p>We were back to looking at each other and she was running one of her hands teasingly through my hair, smirking slightly down at me and still wearing the gift I gave her.<p>

Her amber eyes glowing as the moonlight from the window reflected off them. She was breathtaking.

"I have to go back to Japan again to take care of some _business_ for my father. I should be back by the week after next." She says.

I always hate it when she tells me something like this. Her being gone for a somewhat extended period of time.

I sat up slightly and rested my hand on the side of her face as I lean in to kiss her. I pull away after a couple seconds and rest my forehead against hers.

"I'll miss you." I say softly. I always tell her that. It was always honest. I always miss her when she goes away. I say it every time she says she has to go back to Japan and… every time I always want her to reciprocate the feeling.

Just to hear her say, "_I'll miss you too."_

It was always something I want to hear come from her lips. But like every time before, I just felt her press her lips to mine and not say anything. It was a slight frustration. Why can't I understand her?

Why won't she just admit how she feels about me?

* * *

><p>Karai was gone and I was making my way back to the lair.<p>

I was thinking and thinking until I finally got an idea.

Maybe Karai being gone for over a week and a half will be a good thing. This could be my opportunity to have the time to prepare myself. She told me to meet her at the tenement Wednesday night, the night she got back, and that's what I'm going to do.

But this time, I'm not going to cower out of anything. When she gets through the window, I'm just going to walk up to her and finally tell her how I feel. I just need to figure out the right way to say it so she'll have to admit she loves me too.

Oh yeah, I definitely have this now.

All I have to do now... is wait.

**Well, looks like Leo is still working up the courage to finally tell Karai how he feels about her. Will he succeed? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Enigma

**This is more of a bridge chapter than anything else. Enjoy! :)**

**(Mona's POV)**

I was still trying to comprehend this exact connection I felt with Raphael.

Ever since last night, it's been on my mind constantly. I still felt the residual _soreness_ from last night, but I just couldn't stop myself from continuing last night into tonight. All today, starting from this morning, I just felt elation.

I haven't been this comfortable, content, or happy ever. It was almost euphoric.

I still couldn't believe all that happened the night before. It wasn't just the fact that I finally had sex with him, but Raphael actually told me that he loved me and I said that I loved him back.

There was nothing left in a void between us anymore. I was still taking in the sensations I was feeling with him again. It was a mixture of euphoria, love, empowerment, and... vulnerability.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he continued his motions into me. I cracked my eyes open to look at him. The emotions I feel in myself I could also read from his face. He looked powerful like he usually did in every aspect of himself, but he actually also displayed a vulnerability to himself… and I was making him like this.

Look, Raphael and I hate looking weak and being vulnerable, but this was different. I was enthralled in this feeling with him and he felt the same when it came to me.

I think he sensed me looking at him because I noticed his eyes opening, but they looked hooded as he looked down at me. We just looked at each other as we proceeded. It wasn't awkward though. It was just adding to the connection.

I really couldn't stop myself as I pulled him closer to make his lips touch mine. With me, this really was... _emotional_. After the night when I lost my dad, both of my parents now gone... forever, I felt like I had nothing left in me to feel purpose. Everyone that I loved, was pretty much gone.

But… I felt it again now. I felt a purpose in this guy who loves me and that feeling being so entirely mutual.

When I was 12 almost 13 years old, my mom gave me _the talk_ and then 2 years later gave me a more in depth discussion on _the facts of life_, aka boys.

Like every other kid, I cringed at the topic. But, after she got done with the _uncomfortable_ section of that topic, she asked me if I liked any of the boys at my school and I explained how none of them that I liked wanted anything to do with me.

But then she told me something that stuck with me and resurrected itself last year. She basically told me that I was just having a 'stroke of bad luck' at the moment and that _Mr. Right_ would show up at some point, I just needed to be patient.

That was when she told me the story of how she met my dad. My mom was 40, never been married, had no children, and focused entirely on her career as a physicist. She wanted marriage and kids when she was younger but kind of put it in the back seat of her mind to focus on her work, until she met my dad. They met at this one conference that my dad was speaking at.

My mom said it was _love at first sight_ with her and my dad.

Okay, as uncomfortable as it is to think about your parents in that way, I could understand why my mom thought that way about my dad. In the Physicist community, my dad was like _Clark Kent_. He was fairly good looking for 40, extremely intelligent, tall, lean, still had hair, and he had the whole European accent thing going on.

Then a year later, they got married and had me a couple years after that.

But, I was having doubts about my mom's advice at the time. I never thought that I would be where I am now. I know Raphael and I are still young, but I think he was the one my mom was talking about.

From the moment I first met Raphael, I was so drawn to him.

Then as I got to know him more, I realized that I met my match.

Sure, academically I have the edge over him by far. But he was my mental, physical, and spiritual match in every aspect. He was just as much of a blunt, strong, sarcastic smartass as I was.

He's done things for me that no one has ever done for me ever and stood by me through everything and never gave up on me. Then to top it off, he told me that he loved me.

As far as I'm concerned and am pretty damn well sure of it, Raphael was the one.

**(Leo's POV)**

Ever since yesterday morning, Mona and Raphael have been almost inseparable.

Well, it's been mostly Raph not leaving Mona alone. He's constantly touching her and smirking at her. The rest of us weren't clueless and after I noticed the familiar _sounds_ coming from Mona's room last night. It was clear what they've been _up to_.

This was bringing me back to the pain I felt when my brothers all got girlfriends. Now it was back officially to continue to taunt me.

Why did my life have to be this unfair!? My two younger brothers both had the best ideal situations for an almost 17 year old guy. Even Mikey was further ahead than me in this department. That was something I never thought would ever happen.

Sure, Karai and I have been together intimately for a couple months… yet, nothing. Lots of guys would probably like my situation, but it wasn't what I wanted. Why would Karai share herself with me like this but yet never admit how she truly feels about me? That girl makes absolutely no sense to me.

She's a total enigma.

But… that's all about to change. I will get Karai to admit that she loves me if its the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>We were staking out this old, condemned parking garage that, from April's intel, said they might be planning something here tonight.<p>

We all split up to cover the parking garage perimeter. "Raph, make sure to stay focused on the entrance." I direct, since he was the one with the binoculars. "Raph?" I say after he didn't respond. I looked in his direction and felt annoyed.

I noticed his line of sight was directed at the rooftop across the street where Mona and Donnie were using some new surveillance devices that Donnie made and Raph smirking in that direction.

I smacked him on the back of the head. He shot a look at me.

"What? Nothing's even happening right now." He complains. "Raph, we need to stay focused. Now keep looking at the building while I go check in with Mikey." I say firm.

"Whatever Lame-o-nardo." He mumbles under his breath as he looks at where I told him to. I rolled my eyes as I took off to let Raph stew in his juices.

I was about to round a corner when I noticed something that made me grin to myself. In the distance I saw running Karai with a group of Foot soldiers on one of their scouting patrols.

As much as I wanted to follow, I knew I had to stay focused on the mission and check in with Mikey to make sure he was also focused and not getting side tracked.

Besides, I was going to see her later tonight and hopefully finally resolve the thing that I've been aching a whole year for.

* * *

><p>I climbed into the tenement window and I was late.<p>

I got inside and looked around to find that Karai was not here yet. Maybe she got held up tonight too. Well, works out in my favor. I wanted to get here before her anyway.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I had about a half dozen roses in my hand. I wanted to make a statement with her. Tonight I was finally going to take sensei's advice and tell Karai how I really feel about her. All I had to do was wait for her to slip through the window.

My legs were shaking and bouncing slightly from nerves and I let out a long exhale to relax myself as I waited.

And I waited… and waited… and waited… and waited until I saw it was 2:30 in the morning. I was anxious, confused, and kind of worried now.

Karai has _never_ been a no show.

But, maybe she just couldn't make it tonight. With that, I decided to leave the flowers I got for her on the short table in front of me. I got up and walked toward the window.

I was about to go when I looked back at the flowers on the table and around the silent room. I guess I'll just have to try some other time.

But still… why didn't she show up?

**Don't worry there will be more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Dashed

**Wanted to get this up before finals week and the next chapter probably won't be up until at least the end of next week. Enjoy!**

**(Donnie's POV)**

Success! I finally added the newest component to the shell raiser's arsenal, shrapnel blasters.

These have been my latest edefix in weaponry. That and Raph's been really pushing for a new weapon since the manhole cover and compressed garbage projectile launchers are the only real offensive weapons we have in our arsenal. Scrapmetal is as abundant down in the sewers as garbage and other waste, so this weapon is pretty economical.

I decided to fasten the screws a little tighter on the blasters.

I kept tightening each one to the exact resistance until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar warmth against my cheek and then I heard that oh so familiar and beautiful voice, "Hey."

I smiled as I glanced over at her.

"Hey." I say back as I hug her before she gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, she looked in the shell raiser's direction with her arms still locked around my torso.

"So, what's this?" She asks. "Just my latest creation that I added to the shell raiser." I explain smiling, still pleased with my work. "A little surprise for the Kraang and Shredder?" She elaborates. "That's the plan." I reply and we both exchange grins.

"So, what brings you here? I thought you said you had a Government test to study for." I recall. "It was postponed until next week and I wanted to show you something." She says and she backed away from me slightly as she walked over to her backpack that was sitting on my desk.

Then she pulled out this trifold piece of paper. She flashed it in front of me with a smirk as I took it from her.

"What's this?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow up at her. "Just read it." She says, still grinning at me.

I looked back at the paper and proceeded to unfold it. My eyes scanned over it and widened once I finished reading it.

"You got in?" I say, still processing this. She smiled confidently and said in matching tone, "I got in and got a scholarship." I couldn't hold back as I lifted her up into a hug. "April, this is great!"

I was so proud of her. April got into her top school. It was a sister school of Emerson that she heard about from Mona that specialized in liberal arts.

April wants to go into journalism.

Her determining factors were that she hates numbers, math, and science; adding a no offense comment toward me; and she wanted to go into journalism since she was little. But, it was also a field that suited her entirely.

She's very opinionated. Researching and finding things out are her forte, and she's also a great writer. I read over her English essays for her AP class so she could get a second opinion and she barely needs any input from me.

In fact, she's probably a million times better at writing than I am.

There isn't a doubt in my mind that she'll be a great journalist someday.

_**2 days later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

Last week, we found out that the Kraang had something planned to happen at TCRI.

Not sure what, but knowing the Kraang… it's a safe bet that it is not anything good.

Mona was with us tonight as we were staked out on this rooftop overlooking the TCRI docking area. "So what do you think they're doing?" I ask out loud to no one in particular. "Do you think they're doing something with mutagen?" Donnie inquires.

"Well, they're obviously not going to be sprinkling fairy dust over the city or making rainbows." Mona adds sarcastically.

"Dudes, I totally know what they're gonna do…" "Mikey, if you say they are going to create a giant pizza monster one more time I'll…" "Hey, everyone shut it. Look." Mona says, pointing below at something that just disappeared into the shadows.

We decided to go down and check it out. I was leading with everyone following behind me as we followed where the shadow went. We rounded a corner and saw a shadow cast on the ground.

I looked back and nodded as they all nodded back. All of us started to draw our weapons, ready for a confrontation. We heard something get knocked over where the shadow was and we took it as our opportunity.

We all sprung around the corner in an attack formation. Then we all froze at who we saw.

"The Pulverizer?" Donnie says, totally shocked.

"Whoa, how do you guys know me?" He says freaked out. We all give him a look.

Okay, I know we're human now, but I mean really? How many groups of four guys with masks and ninja weapons exist in New York? Even with Mona here, it's pretty obvious.

"Pulverizer, it's us. The turtles." Donnie says, on the same annoyed wavelength as me. The Pulverizer looked at us slack jawed. "Whoa, what happened? Did you guys mutate again?" He says, poking Mikey in the arm with wide eyes and Mikey pushing him away, wanting space.

"Who's he?" Mona asks, probably to Raph. "This doofus that won't leave us alone." Raph mumbles back annoyed that the Pulverizer was here. Then it was like he finally noticed Mona standing there and he grinned, probably trying to look endearing but just ended up looking stupid and embarrassing to watch.

I looked at Mona who swung her kanabo up to rest on her shoulder as she quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Mona asks, looking confused by his expression.

Raph looked angry and shoved Pulverizer away as he tried to walk closer to Mona. "Back off." Raph says, defensively and threateningly through his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at him. The Pulverizer looked confused until he smirked.

"Ah Raph, you sly dog!" The Pulverizers says slyly, probably figuring out that Mona was Raph's girlfriend, and nudging Raph's arm. Which then caused Raph to grab his arm, twist it behind his back and bring him to the ground. "Listen buddy, try anything with my girl and my sai will go right up your…"

"Enough Raph." I say and he begrudgingly gets off him.

"Look Pulverizer, what are you doing here?" I say to the point, returning my katana to their sheaths. "Alright guys, are you ready for this?" He says, trying to hype up his statement. We all just look at him unamused and cross our arms. "Okay guys, check this out… I've been spying on the Kraang!" He says enthusiastically.

I heard Donnie let out an annoyed sigh before replying, "Pulverizer, what are you doing? How could you possibly be spying on the Kraang?"

The Pulverizer then started to explain how he got a job working for TCRI as a gopher for the general managers on the higher floors. He started telling us about all the stuff he saw and then hands something to Donnie that he picked up from the floor yesterday.

"Remarkable." Donnie says looking at this device in his hands. It looked like the Kraang storage device that Mikey found when we broke into TCRI a about a year and a half ago.

"So… does this mean I can join the team with you guys now?" He asks. "No." We all immediately answer and we just go away before anything else happened. There was no point in telling him to go home and stay away.

Everything we say, he never listens to and we always have to bail him out.

Although, we've went a whole year until tonight without seeing him so hopefully… we can repeat that process.

_**2 weeks later**_

I had to go out for a walk.

I just had to clear my head.

Ever since the night Karai didn't show up, I still went every night to the tenement to see if she'd finally show up… but she never has. Actually, I haven't even seen her period since I saw her out on that patrol.

I just couldn't understand it. What is going on with her? How can she be so punctual one minute and then just cast off the next?

My thoughts kept swimming around in my head as I eventually looked up and I saw this one car coming down the street. It was sleek, black sedan with tinted windows, but still allowed some visibility.

As the car got closer and I was able to see the full profile of the car, time, I swore, slowed down for that moment.

I had to do an internal double take as to who I saw in the back seat of the car, Karai.

Her face was unreadable and seemed almost casual as she kept looking in front of her. My feet felt like they were locked in place as I continued to stare at the sedan that was now rounding the corner.

Then I finally got the ability to move as an impulse crossed my mind, I had to follow her.

I immediately took off in a dead sprint as I made my way onto the rooftops and glanced below at the sedan, following its every move. I kept following it until finally it got to the airport.

I was frozen again as I watched her climb out of the car with a large rolling suitcase being pulled behind her. Then I just watched as she disappeared through the automatic doors of the airport's entrance.

My heart was pounding painfully slow against my chest as my mind contorted in confusion.

I couldn't even form a question or a word about what had happened. My mind was a blank slate as I just continued to stare at the airport doors, almost as if I was hoping she'd reappear… but she didn't.

* * *

><p>I was just sitting on the couch in the tenement and staring at the window.<p>

It was going on 1:30 AM and… nothing. I've been doing this for the past 3 weeks since I saw her disappear through the airport doors.

Winter had already taken hold of the city and the tenement was brutally cold. The air was stale and bitter. My fingers and toes felt near frostbitten, my face had no feeling left, and all my limbs felt almost numb.

I turned my head to look at the table in front of me that I left that bouquet of roses on a little over a month ago, which were still there. However, it wasn't just that arrangement. The table top had accumulated other flowers that I brought over the duration incase she swept in, but that never happened.

Now the table was covered in about 25 or so dead, wilting, hopeless flowers; making the table look like the world's saddest and most pathetic alter. I was still trying to comprehend the one burning question… what happened?

At first I thought she just had to go back to Japan again, but she's never been gone this long and she's never blatantly avoided me like this for no real reason. In fact, she was the one that usually sought me out.

Then I was trying to come up with an explanation for why she would do this that would make sense to me.

Maybe her father was getting suspicious? Maybe she just needed some space for whatever reason? Wait… did she suspect that I was going to tell how I felt about her and she just cut and ran before I could tell her and just wanted to stay away from me for that reason?

I looked down at the floor as more insane questions and reasons circled through my head. All those thoughts assaulting me and I pressed my hands to the side of my head, almost as if I wanted to push the words out of my brain through my ears.

I looked back up at the pile of dead flowers in front of me and I looked at each one almost individually before picking up the flower closest to me, a white rose. I scanned over it with my eyes as I held the stem in my hand.

Then as I kept looking at it, I felt a tension in me snap suddenly as I snapped the flower in half in my grip. I flipped the table across the room, the flowers flying as well and scattering around the floor, as I started just rampaging around the room like a twister.

I kept flipping over and tossing whatever I could get my hands on as I vented all this pent up frustration, hurt, and anger. Then all those three combined into one large feeling... _pain_.

Everything I touched in the room was tainted with her memory. Every touch, every kiss, every intimate moment with her was encased in this room. Turning the greatest moments of my life into pure, burning pain and agony.

She surrounded me on all sides and there was no escape from it.

The feeling was becoming almost too much as I finally threw my fist with more force than I ever did before in my life and sent it straight through the internal plywood wall of the tenement, leaving a hole in its wake.

I slowly retracted my fist from the wall as I returned to reality.

It was dead silent as I felt something resonate in me. My hands were shaking and then my knees just gave out as I crumbled to my knees on the floor. I just crumbled altogether, face down on the floor, entirely defeated. Then an uncontrollable sensation was streaking down, burning my face, almost as if someone poured boiling water on my skin; I was crying.

I haven't cried since… I can't even remember.

I always had to be the strong one. I couldn't be weak and emotionally vulnerable. I was the oldest, the leader, and I always had to be the headstrong and levelheaded one of my brothers.

Vulnerability was not an option.

But, that mindset I've had almost my whole life was thrown out now. I didn't even care that I was crying. I was broken. I literally could not be any more broken than I am now. I might as well be stripped bare with all my limbs severed from my body and left for dead right now.

But, what did I expect? In fact, I brought this all on myself.

I just had to get a crush on her, had to kiss her, had to think about her constantly, and of course I just had to fall in love with her.

Then me, being the absolute fool that I am, just had to keep filling myself with false hope only to have it totally smashed right in front of my face. It's like I said a million times before, "_I flirted with the enemy… and now I'm paying the ultimate price." _

As I was still lying face down and broken on the floor, my brain kept burning with one question: _Why did she do this?_

**Okay, I'm ready for hate mail and all of you are probably cursing me out and want to slap me through your computers. lol. But, let's just put it this way… this isn't it for Leorai. Anyway, love it or hate it, I would still love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading as always and a review is always appreciated. **

**Until next time, **

**Dexter1995**


	17. Abatement

**Guess what? I got this done early! I just want to take the opportunity to say thank you all so much for all the support you have given this story and "Flirting with the Enemy". I was not expecting these stories to get as popular as they have and you all are to be immensely thanked for that a million times. You are all literally the best and I cannot express my greatest gratitude to each and every one of you enough. Well, without further or do, here is the latest installment and I hope you enjoy it. (: **

**({No POV})**

In the Kraang control room on top of TCRI, there were three Kraang looking at the monitor that had a visual running of their last fight with the Hamato clan, until finally settling and freezing on a particular frame, then zooming in on a particular person.

"Kraang, the one known as Mona Lisa, who is also the one known as the daughter of Earth physicists Dr. James Lisa and Dr. Molly Lisa, has allied herself with the ones formerly known as the turtles who are now known as humans." One says.

"Kraang has knowledge of that Kraang. The one known as Mona Lisa is a threat to what is known as the invasion of Kraang to this place known as Earth like the ones formerly known as the turtles who are now known as humans who are also a threat to Kraang." Another adds.

"What is known as a decision has been made by Kraang. The one known as Mona Lisa must also be… _terminated._" The last one concludes.

**(Mona's POV)**

I was sitting in the mainroom with Raph watching TV.

Donnie was in his lab and Mikey was out with Irma, he said was going to meet Irma's brother who was visiting from Albany.

He's a recent law school graduate and finally got time off from his new job to come down to visit. I just met him yesterday when I hung out at Irma's with April. He was really quiet but also really nice and he even got us all take out for dinner which was really cool of him.

That reminded me of something as I looked back toward the rooms.

Leo has barely left his room at all in 3 days. He's barely eaten and just stays locked up in his room. He hasn't even come out for patrol which is so NOT like him. We all were so confused until we all finally had the 'ah-ha' moment.

It was about _her_.

Karai was gone. She's been gone for over a month and a half now and we had no idea why. Well, the rest of us weren't really complaining. To the rest of us it was a total sigh of relief. It was like getting the world's most agitating monkey off your back.

But, it wasn't the same for Leo.

"Babe, what's up?" I look and realize that Raph noticed my distraction.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to check on Leo. I'll be back." I assure with a slight smile as I give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked at me as I walked away before looking back at the TV.

I started to make my way to Leo's room.

As I got closer, I noticed his door was open and I approached with caution, not wanting to just barge in. I glanced into his room and I saw something that really made me feel a complex mixture of feelings.

Leo was sitting on the floor next to his bed and just staring at _her _sword on his wall. He was hugging his knees to his chest with a vacant expression on his face.

He was hollow and looked like the epitome of somber. Everything about him radiated hurt and sadness.

As I looked closer at him, I saw something in his hand. I squinted to see if I could make it out. It was an _unmistakable_ article of clothing that even Raph has from me. Well, Raph kind of swiped it from my underwear drawer that one time before I even knew, but that's beside the point.

I knew what they were and I knew they were from _her_.

Well it was like I said before when all of us suspected Leo and Karai getting a little more _intimate_ with each other. This was a ticking bomb, and that bomb just totally exploded like a powder keg. As I kept looking at Leo and what he was holding, I felt my blood boiling in my veins.

Okay, I just need to get this out right here and now.

I hate Karai. I know hate is a pretty strong word… but I mean it. I hate her. Like the word 'hate' in all caps, underlined, bolded, and italicized.

Also, by looking at Leo, I could tell that her leaving wasn't something that he knew about. The guy I was looking at was a beyond destroyed guy who was just left by a girl he was totally into unannounced.

Seriously, I hope that plane she flew away in had engine failure in the sky and started to nose dive into the ocean. But I hope she escaped in time with a parachute, but then her parachute didn't work and she fell screaming.

Then a gigantic, prehistoric bird came and swooped her up… and then dropped her from higher. Then I want her parachute to be able to release but be torn in half and she ends up breaking every bone in her body when she impacts the ground.

After that, I hope she gets mauled by wild animals and then is left totally maimed and still alive enough to think…

Okay, I know that sounds like something pretty dark and twisted to wish on anyone… but you know what? I don't care. She hurt my best friend and she's also still the evil, presumptuous shrew that broke my favorite pair of FUCKING HEADPHONES!

Okay, I feel so much better that I was able to get that out to myself.

Now I was looking back at Leo, the anger in me was gone. I just felt painfully sad and sorry. I continued to look at him and I could totally comprehend his helplessness.

As an only child, I didn't get the privilege of having any siblings. My parents were lucky to even have me, so siblings were out of the question. Sometimes I wondered what it would've been like to have siblings, well I actually always wanted a brother mainly.

Then I met Raphael and realized that I gained 3 brothers from his own. They felt like my brothers and I really care about all of them… but I just always had a soft spot in me for Leo.

When Raph couldn't be there for me for whatever reason, Leo was my _go to_ guy. Leo was the brother I always wanted but never had until now and completely clicked with me on that level.

I love Leo. Not on the same level as Raphael, but I loved Leo as if he actually were my brother. That's why what happened to him is also really getting to me.

The idea of that heartless shrew totally breaking his heart makes me want to hunt her down and beat the living shit out of her. But, I knew that wasn't what Leo needed right now.

As much as I still don't understand why, Leo loved her and now he was heartbroken.

He needed help and I wanted to help him. He helped me when I lost my parents, now it was my turn. I walked into view of the doorway and knocked twice on the door frame to get his attention.

"Leo?"

**(Leo's POV)**

I glanced over at the doorway and saw Mona standing there just looking down at me. I was just looking back at her, waiting for her to do the _I told you so_ routine about what happened.

But she didn't.

She just closed my door behind her and sat next to me on the floor. My mind felt void. I didn't know what to say… or if I wanted or needed to say anything. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder.

"Leo, I want to help. What can I do?" She asks softly.

I put my forehead on my knees as I take in a deep breath and let out a long exhale. "Nothing… I'm past help… But thank you." I respond after a period of silence, totally defeated.

"No you're not… Leo… Leo, look at me." She says insistent. I slowly looked up at her.

"Leo, you're not past help. Remember when I told you and Raph almost the exact same thing and neither of you gave up on me, refusing to let me quit on myself? Well, now I'm telling you. You can't give up Leo. It's not the same without you out there with us. We know the Kraang are getting ready to invade and we can't take them down without you. We need a leader. We need you. I know you feel like your life sucks right now and that you're totally alone, but you aren't helping anyone, especially not yourself, by just locking yourself in here and... you're not alone Leo." She says as I glance away slightly.

But then I felt her hand on the side of my face making me look at her. I looked at her and then she took me by complete surprise when she leaned in and she pressed her lips against mine lightly.

It wasn't in a romantic way though, not for either of us. It was entirely to just show comfort, that she cared and just wanted to help me.

After she pulled away, she just hugged me and I slowly returned the hug. Mona and I always had a special _connection_. She was like my sister. I love her and care about her like a sister and she thought the same way about me. I know she was doing this because she cares about me and only wants what's best for me, just like I did for her.

"Okay." I reply after a couple minutes.

She backed away from me and slowly smiled at me and I managed to return the gesture. "Now, are you ready to stop being a total mope?" She asks with her usual smirk. I let out a laugh, this was more like her.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I reply, with a slight smile.

"Good, now _Space Heroes _starts in 10 minutes and if you aren't out there to watch it with me by the time the opening credits start, it's my shoe in your ass." She says, looking like she was joking and also like she wasn't.

With Mona, you can never really tell. She's just one of those people you don't want to test.

I put my hands up in surrender and say, "You win." "Fabulous." She says victoriously as she smiled at me one last time before walking out of my room.

I looked at what was still in my hand and back at the sword on my wall.

As hard as it was to accept, Mona was right. I wasn't helping myself or anyone else by just sitting around sulking. I need to keep going, no matter what.

**(Mona's POV)**

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich to take with me to my class later today and Raph was being kind of _clingy_. But it was an _awesome_ kind of _clingy_. It was actually kind of entertaining and a little _cute_ in a way when he was like this with me.

Hm, kind of funny to think of anything to do with Raphael being cute, but it was.

He was hugging me from behind as I was trying to ignore him, even though I couldn't deny how much I was liking this. His hands were wandering up and down my sides. Then I jumped and gasped, the butterknife flying out of my hand, when I felt him bite gently on where my shoulder met my neck, causing him to chuckle to himself.

"Raph, c'mon." I complain slightly. "Sorry babe… I'll get that." He says with a slight chuckle in my ear.

I wasn't really mad, I was just a little flustered that he had to do this now. I was already freaking out about an exam today. Raph went to get the knife off the floor and I was still trying to recompose myself.

Then I whipped my head around when I heard what could only describe as a _manly shriek_.

I looked at Raph, who looked totally freaked out by something. Then I looked at where his eyes were directed and I smirked. His eyes were looking, in absolute fear… at a cockroach? This was something I didn't know about him.

What do you know? My big, strong, ruthless aggression minded boyfriend was afraid of a bug no more than an inch and a half big.

"Babe, are you seriously afraid of an _itty-bitty_ cockroach?" I tease as I pick it up in my hand.

Unlike a lot of girls, I wasn't afraid or disgusted by bugs.

I really am not terrified by anything… well, except clowns. Clowns are seriously creepiest things that exist on the Earth. I mean seriously, they're a bunch of weirdos that like to paint smiles on their faces and think about it. About 9 out of 10 times in movies and TV shows, clowns are shown to be the bad guy. See… evil and creepy as all Hell. That is why if I ever have kids someday. I'm _never_ taking them to the circus, ever.

Raph tried to brush off his fear and put a scowl on his face. "NO! It just… surprised me." He replies as an excuse.

_Right._

"Really? Well… maybe then you wouldn't mind it getting a little _closer_." I say and held my hand with the cockroach closer to his face. I saw his eyes widen as I continued to get the roach closer. I am seriously having way too much fun right now.

He started to back away and I continued to walk toward him. "Mona… Babe, stop. This isn't funny!" He says freaked out and defensive.

"Oh c'mon Raph, there's no need to be scared of a harmless, little bug." I say teasing him. "I'M NOT SCARED!" He yells, trying to cover up his fear. Seriously, of all the things that could freak him out, he's scared of a cockroach.

"Oh really? Then maybe you wouldn't mind it getting a little… _up close and personal_." I say, knowing I had an almost devious grin on my face.

I faked him out and then he took off running as I ran after him with the roach. He was yelling at me to keep it away.

_Yeah right_.

Then I was finally able to catch him and jump on his back long enough to drop the roach down his shirt. I jumped off him and watched him running around like a chicken with its head cut off and I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"AGHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Raph yells as he tried desperately to shake it off him.

Mikey and Leo were watching this with me and cracking up, knowing the only reason Raph would be freaking out this bad.

I was able to stop for a second and smile in Leo's direction. It was nice to see him laughing about something.

Then I was laughing at Raph again, crazy tears flowing down my face as I was busting a freaking gut over this.

Eventually, Raph finally had it and just threw off his shirt and started stomping on it until the roach scampered out of his shirt and out the room toward the tunnels. Raph's whole body was heaving, trying to come down from his crazy _fight or flight episode_.

I walked over to him and smiled as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You... suck." He tells me pointedly.

I laugh a little and kiss him on the cheek. "Love you too." I reply before walking back into the kitchen.

**(Raph's POV)**

I was still shaking from the experience as I sat in my room.

Look, I love her… but that was freaking cruel. I was thinking and thinking and then I smirked as I got a rather _evil_ idea in my head. Mona may not have known about my thing with roaches, but I kinda knew what she was scared of.

This one time when we went to the movies around Halloween, we were trying to find a scary movie that was listed on the sign out front and she immediately shot down this movie that was out about a killer clown, looking extremely freaked out.

When I asked why she flipped out and why we couldn't see it, she said this exactly, "_Because clowns are the creepiest and evilest damn things that exist and there is no way in hell that I am seeing it." _

At that moment, I knew clowns to her were like roaches to me. Sure I kinda agree with her that clowns are straight up creepy, but I'm not scared of a bunch of painted faced freaks like she is.

Finally I got an idea, smirking as I remembered something and walked to Mikey's room.

"Hey bro!" I yell as I pound my fist on his door. He opened the door and looked at me weird. "Dude, what? I'm here." He says. "I need help with prank." I say, smirking at him. Mikey grinned back at me. Mikey's the prankmaster and I knew he had what I needed.

"Dr. Prankinstein's office is now open." He responds. I smirk back.

_**The next morning**_

**({No POV})**

Mona was sleeping, facing the wall and eventually turned the other way and slowly started to wake up.

As her eyes cracked open, they instantly shot open and she immediately started to scream in terror. On the pillow, right in front of her face, was a latex clown halloween mask on a mannequin head.

She threw it to the floor and looked beyond terrified, her chest heaving.

Then her eyebrows knit together and she grit her teeth as she picked up the clown head off the floor and stomped off toward the mainroom. Mona made a b-line to Raphael and started to hit him with the clown head while saying between hits, "You… are… such… an… ASS!" Before finally chucking the head at him.

Raphael just smirked as he dodged it.

"Sorry babe, but look on the bright side. Now we're even." He says, proud of himself. Mona huffed as she stomped back to her room, knowing she probably had that coming after yesterday, and slammed the door to her room behind her.

"Love you too, babe!" He calls after her and laughed.

Sure, she was mad at him now, but he knew she'd get over it later just like he did.

**Looks like Mona was able to help Leonardo come out of himself a little and I hope you liked the Raphael and Mona interaction with their fears. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	18. Alteration

**This chapter is filler, but it is definitely going to pick up in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

**(Raph's POV)**

I was still trying to catch my breath as I was looking at her. She was doing the same as me as she snuggled up and looked up at me, grinning. I was too focused on recovering to do anything.

But I smirked to myself at the thought going through my head.

_Maybe I should make her angry at me more often. _

There's just something about her when she's mad that really gets me going. It was like that time when she pretty much beat the crap out of me by accident. She just gets that intense look to her that always turns me on.

Also, her beating me with that clown head this morning is still cracking me up. Look, Mikey may have some screws loose and annoys me a lot, but he's definitely the master of pranks.

But then again, maybe I shouldn't test Mona like that. Mona may look small and harmless to everyone else. But Mona has the power to totally destroy you.

I remembered her ranting to me one time about what she wanted to do to Karai if she ever saw her again and it was _really _brutal and twisted. But I would love to see her kick that evil, two-faced witch's butt into the ground.

Man, that'd be so hot!

Whatever, even when she's not mad she's still totally sexy to me.

Sometimes when I was with her like this, I seriously still couldn't believe everything that's happened. I have the coolest girl ever as my girlfriend and I get to beat the living crap out of slimeballs almost every night.

My life can seriously not get any better.

**(April's POV)**

I walked into my room, tossed my backpack on the floor, and threw myself sprawled out on my bed. I am so happy that it's Friday.

Ever since second semester started, I have had senioritis to the extreme. I am so ready to graduate high school that it's not even funny. It has literally gotten to the point where all I do is say to myself, "_What's the lowest grade I can get on this test to still keep my A."_

Irma has way more motivation than me right now, but she was usually always a little better than me in school in most aspects.

I was still continuing to stare up at my ceiling when I heard a tapping on my window. I smiled to myself as I got up to look through my window, expecting to see Donnie. I got my window and quirked an eyebrow up in confusion, there was no one on my fire escape.

I opened my window to look around, but then I saw something fall off my windowsill and onto the metal floor of the fire escape.

I glanced down and tilted my head with utmost curiosity at what looked like an origami flower. I picked it up and looked over every fold and crease in the paper. It was beautiful.

But the purple paper it was crafted from made me smile and shake my head, knowing _exactly_ who made it.

Then I saw something written on one of the petals, _unfold._ I was so confused. Why would Donnie take the time to make this for me and then tell me to totally dismantle it. Well, knowing him, and I do. There is probably a method to his madness.

I felt almost pained as I dismantled the flower until I finally saw that there was a note written inside:

_Meet me on the roof for a surprise._

I looked up at the roof and immediately made my way up. My curiosity was running wild. I had no idea what's going on.

I climbed up to the roof and smiled when I saw Donnie standing there smiling at me. I immediately walked up to him and hugged him. I still had no idea what's going on. I was about to kiss him when He immediately retracted from the hug and said, "Just stay right here."

Then he went behind the roof entrance and came back out and holding out in front of me what looked like some kind of vintage case.

"Happy anniversary." He said, smiling at me and holding the case out to me. My eyes immediately went wide as saucers and I felt all the moisture in my mouth dry up.

_Oh… crap._

I forgot! I seriously totally forgot that it was our 1 year anniversary for when we officially started dating. I am the worst girlfriend ever. Here's Donnie, being the amazing guy that he is, remembering today and getting me something and me forgetting and not getting him anything.

_Well… I'm a schmuck._

I bit my lip and looked away, feeling like the worst person ever.

"April, what's wrong?" He asks, looking concerned. I probably spent the next 5 minutes saying how sorry I was and I kept keeping him from replying until he finally stopped me.

"April, it's okay. It doesn't matter." He says. "No it's not. This is something that's a big deal and I totally forgot." I say, still feeling like I'm the worst. I kept on going until finally Donnie kissed me, probably to make me shut up.

I had to let out a laugh internally. Usually I'm the one who always has to stop him from over talking. _What a reversal._

He pulled away and I was finally able to look up at him. He was smiling at me. "April, it doesn't matter." He assures. It was quiet for several moments until I admitted, "I just feel really bad that I didn't get you anything."

He put his hand on the side of my face as he kept smiling at me. "You never need to get me anything. You just being you and being here is enough." He says sincerely. I knew he meant it and I felt really touched, but that didn't make me feel any less awful.

I'm still the worthless girlfriend that forgot about our anniversary.

He held the case in front of me again. "Just open it." He says. I started to unlatch the clips on the outside of the case and lift off the cover. My eyes went wide and I froze in shock at what I was looking at.

"Pharmacists have mortars and pestles, Doctors have old glass medicine bottles, and since you're going to be a journalist… I thought you'd also like something vintage to symbolize your profession." He explains.

"Donnie, where did you find this?" I ask, still feeling almost on the verge of speechless.

It was a beautiful, antique electric typewriter.

"Well, a couple months ago I was scrounging around the junkyard for scrap metal when I came across that 1941 typewriter model that looked like it was in really poor shape, so I took back to my lab and restored it good as new and I remembered how you said you always wanted a typewriter… do you like it?" He asks hesitant.

I still felt almost speechless.

"Like it? Donnie, I love it." I say and throw my arms around him.

Seriously, I do not deserve him. Donnie remembers and knows almost everything about me. He's always been so way beyond considerate with me.

Whenever I needed something, he would always do whatever he possibly could to be there for me. Like now, one time I offhandedly mentioned how I've always weirdly wanted to have a typewriter and he restored one from beyond the point of repair just for me.

Look, I may have forgotten this time. But I am going to totally make this up for him. I want to give him something that I'd know he'd really love.

After he did this for me, I had to make it up tenfold for him. He makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world and after everything he's ever done for me. It was my turn to return the favor.

**(Leo's POV)**

I was still in the dojo. I've been training more after… _everything_.

Training is the only thing that helps me clear my head. It's like as soon as I cross the doorway into the dojo… it's like a sheet is tossed over the elephant in the room. I'm able to focus on something else.

I was practicing my form again with my strikes.

I was doing more training for a couple different reasons. One is to try and… _get past it_. Two… well, there's a storm coming.

We sent a spy roach into TCRI and we found out something that was a bittersweet thing to hear, the time for the invasion is closing in. We don't know exactly when. All we know is they're coming sometime in the spring and when they come… we're going to be ready.

There's no reason to prevent the invasion. Trying to prevent the invasion last time was what led us to this.

Besides, prevention only temporarily solves the problem. As long as the Kraang exist, they won't stop their conquest to take the Earth. That is why we must stop them once and for all.

We were all preparing for it. As sort of frightening as the idea is, we were all set on it. We are going to stop the Kraang permanently if it was the last thing we did. It was our job to save the city, humanity, and even the whole world. And when they come… I'll be ready to do whatever it takes.

This is was our destiny, we were all meant for this.

It was our duty to save the world… and that was what we were going to do.

**Well, the invasion is on the way. Well, you guys know the drill. Have a nice weekend. (:**


	19. Preparations

**Hello my readers,**

**I have recently received a review from ****LeoraiFangirl123 concerning some aspects of the story that have to do with Leonardo and Karai and I just wanted to make something clear. I do not give blatant spoilers about anything in any of my stories to give away the plot. I do this for the one reason that I do not like it when people spoil stories that I am in the process of reading and screw up the entire experience for me of reading a particular story and I do the same for those who read my stories. So just keep in mind that if you ask questions that could possibly give things away about the plot, and if I do not answer them, I assure you that it is not because of any bias or ignorance, it is just my code as a writer to not ruin a story for my readers. However, I will say one thing. This series will not end with **_**Further Complications**_ **but it will lead to** _**Forward Progressions.**_ **I thank you all for reading and understanding this and I hope you like the latest installment.**

**-Dexter1995 **

**(Leo's POV)**

I wrapped the blindfold around my head and shut my eyes.

Even though my eyes were already shrouded by the strip of material, I wanted to make sure I used nothing involving sight.

I need to use and rely on my other senses. Feel the vibrations in the floor, the slight shifts in the airflow of the room. Hear for any disturbance. Breathe… concentrate. Inhale… exhale. Be one with my surroundings.

I felt the silence surrounding me as I tried to pick up any disturbance. Then I sensed it and lashed out, feeling something in my grip. "Well done." I heard as I took off my blindfold to see that I grabbed sensei's wrist, blocking him from striking me.

I have been doing private sessions with Splinter more often.

Before with my mind being constantly _occupied_ and now being vacant or stricken with pain like someone squeezing battery acid into an open wound, I had to put my focus on something else.

I want to be the best warrior I can possibly be and I want to be as good as Splinter in this art one day, but in order to do that, I must train harder. I especially need to get better with the Kraang Invasion coming sooner than we'll think.

Even though sensei says that when the time comes I will be prepared to do whatever it takes… it wasn't enough. My senses need to be sharper, my skills need to be even better than they were. There was no question in my mind that I wanted to be a master of ninjutsu just like Master Splinter.

That was my goal… and I was going to accomplish it at some point.

_**1 week later**_

**({No POV})**

"You all did very well today. Dismissed." Splinter concludes as his sons and Mona start to exit the dojo. Mona was just about to walk out when, "Mona, before you go, come with me."

Mona walked back over to Splinter, who now had a slight smile on his face. "Yes, sensei?" Mona inquires. "Follow me. I want to show you something." Splinter says and then Mona follows him to his room. Mona watched with curiosity as he walked into this side room off of his room before returning with a stack of some sort of clothing in his hands.

He handed the stack to Mona who was scanning over clothes and her eyes went wide when she realized what it was and seeing the Hamato Clan emblem on the back of the top section was a clear indicator. It was a kunoichi uniform,_ her_ uniform.

"Master Splinter, you really didn't have to do this for me." Mona says, still not believing what she just received. The feeling was even more surreal as her gaze settled upon the dark pink mask that she smoothed over with her fingertips, almost as if to confirm it was real.

"Mona, you are a kunoichi. A very skilled kunoichi for one that has been formally trained for only a short amount of time and it was high time that a proper uniform for you was in order." Splinter explains.

Mona was still speechless.

"Mona, would you mind if I told you something?" Splinter asks, recognizing the still apparent confusion in her expression. Mona nodded and listened intently. She still felt unsure exactly what she felt.

"A little over 18 years ago, when my wife and I were about to have our first child, I was in a state of complete contentment, joy, and also anxiousness. Up to that point, I had always known what I wanted to be; a teacher… a father. I wanted nothing more than to teach my children all that I knew and watch them grow in their lives from what they were taught. Then I had my daughter, Miwa. The day she was born was one of the happiest days of my life. The moment I looked at her for the first time and held her, I knew that _this_ was what I was meant for. I eagerly was waiting for her to grow and become old enough so that I could train her to be a kunoichi and teach her everything I knew about the art. But then just in the next instant, I lost her and everything else I had. I thought that when I lost her, I lost my chance to have and train my daughter… until now." Splinter said before taking a brief pause and continuing, "Mona, you, and even April to an extent, have given me that opportunity back. When I train either of you, especially you, I feel as if I am able to make up that experience I was deprived of with my own daughter who I lost all those years ago."

Splinter put his hands on Mona's shoulders and said, "I know you miss your mother and father very much… and I know that nothing in the world could ever replace them, but I know that if they could see you here right now… they would be so proud. If you were my own daughter, I would be so entirely proud of what you've become."

Then Splinter was surprised slightly when Mona hugged him suddenly and said quietly yet entirely sure of herself, "Thank you."

Splinter smiled as he returned the hug. Even though he knew that nothing could entirely replace all he has lost as well, especially his wife and daughter, he knew that he was valued by those that now surrounded him just as Mona felt in her situation.

**(Leo's POV)**

It has been weirdly slow lately. Spring was just taking over and we were still waiting for the Kraang to make their move, but we haven't seen them try anything in over a month.

I know they are just biding their time. It was the calm before the storm and there was nothing to do but wait. I was out on my own tonight. Well, there wasn't supposed to be a patrol tonight, but I had to do something.

Donnie and Mikey were out with April and Irma at their senior prom, Mona's favorite band of all time was at this music festival near the city and Raph got tickets to take her to see them, and then there was me. I'm 17 and yet I pretty much have nothing to look forward to. I try not to think too much about what happened, but it still haunts me everyday that goes by.

What went wrong? What happened to make her just leave? Did she leave because of me? Did I do something? I couldn't think of anything that I did that could've upset her. I just don't understand and I'll probably never… Then I heard talking in this alley next to me.

I went into stealth as I looked over the ledge and saw something that made me put myself at the ready. It was Fishface, Dog Pound, and the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons were walking away and once they disappeared, Dog Pound looked to Fishface.

"Master Shredder will be pleased to know that those scum bags are still relaying information to us." Dog Pound says. Fishface lets out an irritated sigh and replayed, "I just do not understand why this was added back to our list of _duties_. This was Karai's concern for the last year before she just up and left. Why did she leave anyway?"

"Master Shredder said they both felt she was needed more back in Japan. Saying it was none of our concern. But, it's not like I care. That girl kept me from being second in command for far too long. The fact that I'm second in command and that she's gone just makes the deal all that much better." Dog Pound says back, chuckling darkly to himself.

I felt myself slump down on the rooftop… trying to take in and understand what I just heard. My mind felt dazed and clouded in light of this newfound information. However, I felt even more lost than I did to begin with. Nothing added up.

Sure, now I know a piece of what happened, but it still left me with the real question stinging in the back of my head like an angry hornet.

_Why?_

**I thank you all so much for reading. Also, before I forget and whatever you celebrate, I want to wish you all a happy holiday. Thanks again for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	20. Planning

**This chapter leaves off from the same night as the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Irma's POV)**

I didn't know what to do. I made the decision last week. I should just...

"Irma, what's going on?" Mikey says and I realized that I just spaced out in deep thought staring at him. He was looking at me confused and a little concerned. Come on Irma, just say it. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." I say and smile at him. He smiled at me and rubbed his hand up and down my arm as he went back to watching TV.

_What are you doing?! Stop lying and just freaking tell him already you coward! _But I couldn't.

Every time I looked at him and think about just telling him, I back out of it. My mouth opens and no words come out.

It's like the opposite of word vomit, which right now... I wish I had word vomit. At least then I would actually be saying something, but I just felt incapable to articulate any words whatsoever. It was even worse than that time when I practically had to talk him into just making out with me.

Ever since several months back, I knew that Mona and April have gone to that _next phase _with their boyfriends. I knew before they even told me. It wasn't that hard to pick up. They seemed more distracted when Raph and Donnie were around and Mona and Raph really seemed to be a little _closer _when we went out. I mean it isn't anything obnoxious or anything, but it almost always seems like they are touching in some way shape or form when we were all hanging out.

I wasn't unsettled or uncomfortable about it. It was nice to see them happy and that they were ready to go to that physical step.

I just wasn't ready like they were at that time though. Also, it just wasn't something I really talked about with Mikey that much.

Okay, again, I know Mikey is immature and really clueless, but I really care about Mikey and I've been really thinking about _it_ more. I've never felt like this about a guy before him.

Ever since I met Mikey, I was just entirely fascinated by him. I had never met anyone with as big of a personality as his along with his seemingly endless energy. But it didn't put me off or totally freak me out. It was actually something that I was entirely attracted to.

Before I met Mikey, my life felt like it was like I was constantly wearing noise canceling headphones 24/7, until I met Mikey and he replaced those headphones with ones connected to an mp3 player on full blast in a sense. It's not that I hated my life. I actually was pretty content. I had an awesome best friend, great parents, and a brother that I was close with.

My life just felt boring before Mikey was apart of it.

Mikey was fun and it was so easy for me to let go around him. Although Mikey has his moments where he can be a _spaz_, to put it one way, he just had a very magnetic and contagious personality. Everytime I'm with him, it felt impossible not to smile when I look at him. Even when he wasn't goofing around and making me laugh, I liked his genuine nature. He was so positive, friendly, and sweet and always knew what to say to make me smile.

Although… I did also like his other... _qualities_. That first time when I saw him with his shirt off, I was speechless. I know a majority of the time he lacks mental maturity even for a 17 year old guy but his body…

Sometimes I go to watch Mikey train with his brothers on Saturday morning. Basically, it was a free opportunity to just stare at my boyfriend shirtless since he always sweats through his shirt barely halfway through training and then takes it off… totally makes my week every time and is so worth getting up early for to come to the lair.

Also, even though it was kind of gross, he always tries to throw his sweaty shirt over one of his brothers' faces to gross them out and then looks at me to see if I'm laughing which I usually am.

I think everything he does is funny.

Mikey was also just one of those people that is really hard to pinpoint one description for. He's funny, outgoing, hot, cute, and sweet all at the same time. But that was everything that I really loved about him and made one of the deciding factors into deciding if I was ready. Though I have been _ready_ for a while technically.

Around the time of Prom last year, my mom asked me if I'd been getting _sexually active _since Mikey and I have been dating for about 6 months at that time. Always a _great_ thing to discuss with your parents by the way.

But, I was honest with my mom by telling her I wasn't ready, but she insisted on me going to a gynecologist and even gave me a box of condoms to keep with me in my room anyway. Which still makes my face feel like it was on fire just thinking about it. But, I even got the motivation to talk with April since she gets it.

I wanted to talk to April and only April about it. Look Mona's my best friend too, but she just has that mindset and nature that instantly starts teasing you about something, even though it is not meant to be mean or condescending at all, but that's just Mona's personality. Also April would take what I had to say more seriously and she's been my best friend for the past 9 years so I trust her completely with anything.

Even though I know she still finds it weird that I want to go there with Mikey. In her mind he's like an overly enthusiastic little brother to her etc… But, I don't care what anyone thinks.

I was ready for it, I felt attracted to Mikey in that sense, and I wouldn't trust any other guy to be with me in that way other than him.

Even though I realized that with us, Mikey tries to avoid that _topic_. At first it hurt a little. I thought he avoided it because he wasn't attracted to me or something like that. In fact, I knew it had nothing to do with me really. It was like he said that one time when he thought he was going to screw up kissing me that one time. For an outgoing guy, Mikey gets nervous and kind of shy when it comes to _physical_ stuff between us.

I mean, I do too, but it seems like it just really sets him on edge. And right now, I am nervous. This was me thinking about losing my virginity right now. That makes things pretty real.

Prom ended about 2 hours ago and Donnie and April went to her apartment to hang out and Mikey and I went back to mine and we were watching a movie in my room. We were sitting on the floor next to my bed and he had his arm around my shoulders. Also, my parents were out for the night so it was literally the perfect opportunity to be alone for what I had in mind. I just need to tell him.

"Oh, I love this part. The spaceship totally blows up!" Mikey says enthusiastically as the spaceship explodes into a million pieces in the current scene. I looked at Mikey and my hesitation heightened. He looked so content as he pulled me closer against him. His bright blue eyes captivated and his smile full of his usual enthusiasm.

As much as I want to tell him what was on my mind, I didn't want to say anything to ruin tonight. Well, maybe I shouldn't rush into it anyway.

I'll get another opportunity at some point, right?

_**3 weeks later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

"I don't know Master Splinter. This is the world at stake. What if I'm not cut out for this? What if I'm not ready to take this on?" I say, still in doubt. This was it. We had a definitive date for the Kraang invasion, tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the Kraang were going to open an inter-dimensional portal above New York. Involving a giant mothership and a thousand infantry transport ships prepared for the invasion. This wasn't just a _run of the middle_ Kraang attack like last time. This was it. This was the Kraangs' big push to take over the world, starting with New York.

"My son, in a war you cannot let doubt overtake you. It was like what my father told me one time when I was around your age. _Doubts render you vulnerable and ensures your own defeat. Only your mental ability to have confidence in your skills can give you the tools for victory._" Splinter explains.

"But sensei, this isn't just some battle. This could mean the life or death of everything on Earth. Do I really have the skills to prevent that?" I say back. I couldn't help but doubt. If we lose against the Kraang, it could mean an all out apocalypse. The fate of the world literally is resting on my shoulders right now.

Splinter walked up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Leonardo, do you remember what I told you the last time that the Kraang invaded?"

I nodded as I remembered his exact words, _"__With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice… or who."_

"That is what you must remember. I believe in your abilities as a warrior and as a leader. Just as I believe in what your brothers can do under your command. This is your destiny, Leonardo. If anyone has the potential to lead to the world back to peace and security… It is you, my son." He says squeezing my shoulder slightly in reassurance.

I looked at him and straightened myself up before bowing my head and replying, "Hai sensei." Splinter smiled at me and nodded before I returned the gestures and walked away.

He was right. I can't allow myself to doubt. If I doubt myself then I not only put my life in jeopardy, but also putting my brothers' lives and Mona's and April's in danger.

I'm the leader and I have to act like one. Just like Captain Ryan.

* * *

><p>All 6 of us were in Donnie's lab coming up with a strategy.<p>

"So what do you have so far, Donnie?" I ask.

"Well, based on that secret, encoded inscription from the Kraang, the portal will be opened above TCRI and the mothership will be centered above the TCRI tower as well. Also, I was able to intercept this from the Kraang storage device that we got from the Pulverizer a couple months back." Donnie says and sets out a picture on the lab table. "The mothership." I comment.

There were actually 3 different images showing the mothership from all angles.

"I've been scanning these photographs to look for a weak point and I was finally able to detect it right in the center of the ship's hull or underbelly to put it in understandable terms." Donnie explains.

"So how do we blow it sky high?" Raph asks, ready to get to the point. "Dudes, I totally know what to do." Mikey says. We all look at him, waiting for it.

"Okay, we find a missile launcher that fires exploding burritos and…" "Why would we do that?" Raph interrupts, not hiding that he thought Mikey's idea made no sense and also seemed stupid. "Because bro, no one would suspect a burrito to have bomb in it and…" "Look, thanks Mikey but that's not going to work." I say, trying to let him down easy.

"Well, as I was saying, we need to find a way to get in range to throw this satchel filled with Uranium hydride. I used the uranium I found from that time we busted the Purple Dragons trying to swipe it." Donnie explains.

"What's it going to do to the ship? Is it explosive enough?" I ask.

"Uranium hydride could have the potential to be explosive with the right factors incorporated. In this case it could _definitely _do some serious damage to the mothership as well as other things when it is tossed into that central opening that most likely leads to the engine. I remembered when my dad was talking to me about it this one time when he was working on a project involving uranium." Mona answers.

"Why? What's going to happen to it other than blowing up?" Raph asks.

"It's going to cause a chemical chain reaction with it's nuclear equivalent from dimension X that's powering the Kraang engine and cause the ship to have a quick burst of energy to propel it upward back into the portal and therefore back into dimension X where it will blow up the ship and anything in a 100,000 mile radius once it reacts with the gases in the Kraangs' atmosphere. This should ensure that the Kraang will be wiped out for good with no chance of returning." Donnie concludes from his explanation.

"Well, that's great. But that ship is flying half a mile above the ground. We can't just toss it up in the air and cross our fingers." Raph points out bluntly as he crosses his arms.

"And that brings us to the infiltration part of the plan and April has it all planned out." Donnie says and April put down all these maps and blueprints of TCRI and the areas surrounding it, showing the best way for us to get to the roof of TCRI to throw the satchel up into the weak point of the mothership.

As we all kept thinking about the plan and looking at what was on the table… this looked possible. We actually had a plan.

Let's just hope it works.

_**The next day**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I was suiting up in my room and was putting every weapon I could carry on me.

I was about to grab my kanabo when I looked at my nightstand. I slowly grabbed what my gaze was directed on in my hand. It was a family picture from 3 years ago that I took with my parents, but then my gaze shifted to the pocket sized photograph nestled in the frame next to it of something that twisted my stomach in a painful knot.

It was a pocket sized picture of my parents wedding photo.

Both of them smiling, something I will never see ever again… all because of those slimy alien freaks that kidnapped, tortured, and killed my parents and totally ruining my life by taking away the two people I loved most.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing who was there because the hand was adorned with my father's ring on the right, middle digit. Ever since Raphael was given the ring by my father, he always wears it.

I glanced back to see Raphael looking over my shoulder at the pictures for a couple moments before looking at me. His eyes reflecting absolute seriousness.

"I know we couldn't get there in time to help save them, but they are not going down for nothing. We are going to take those slimy freaks down if it's the last thing we do; I swear." He promises, still absolutely serious.

I glanced back at the pictures before taking out my parents' wedding picture and then put it into a pouch on my utility belt. Then I looked toward my kanabo and picked it up before looking at Raph and saying entirely determined, "Let's finish this."

Raph and I smirk at each other then proceeded to make our way out of my room to get ready for whenever the Kraang start mobilizing today at some point.

**The battle for the Earth begins. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. Merry Christmas!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	21. Apocalypse, now?

**Okay, I have gotten several reviews from people concerning the events of my story and I would just like to make an explanation for my plot structure. The Kraang invasion is just an event that has to be done in order for the events after to make any sense. Especially since, as I alluded to earlier, there will be a third story to make a trilogy. I'll give you all a word to hint as to exactly what that story is going to be centered around... *cough* **_**Leorai**_** *cough*****. But, exactly what? You'll just have to wait and see. ****There are only two chapters left of this story, counting this one, and I am only asking that you be patient and trust me when I say that I swear on a stack of a 1000 bibles that your patience will be rewarded. Thank you all so much again for everything and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters of **_**Further Complications **_**before **_**Forward Progressions**_ **begins**_**. **_

**(Leo's POV)**

"Your world now belongs to Kraang!"

I was face to face with Kraang Prime. Confronted with my destiny. It was down to me. The fate of the world was literally resting on my shoulders and _only _my shoulders. I was affronted with the hesitation again.

Am I really capable to do this?

_**6 hours earlier**_

"Can you go any faster?!" Raph yells at me as he blasted more Kraang droids out of with shell raiser's shrapnel cannons. "I'm driving as fast as I can!" I yell back agitated.

The Kraang portal opened above the city barely 15 minutes ago. It was a large, purple clouded mass that hovered over the city as if it was smog. They literally just invaded and the city was already going to hell.

It was a literal blitzkrieg of Kraang.

Then just when I thought it wasn't bad enough. I saw a pinkish-purple, translucent, sheet start to spread from the top of the mother shift almost as if it were an open umbrella.

"Donnie... what's that?" I ask hesitantly.

"Dude! I knew it! They're going to make the world's largest bubblegum bubble and float us into space!" Mikey yells freaked before I heard Raph smack him on the head.

"It's a force field and it's giving off of crazy amounts of electromagnetic waves. They're using it as a containment strategy. They're going to move from city to city to start terraforming condensed regions until the whole earth is transformed, starting with New York." Donnie explains as he tries to get more readings from his computer.

I kept maneuvering through the streets and demolishing legions of Kraang droids marching toward us. Thinking things can't possibly get worse… until Mikey's T-phone went off. Mikey quickly picked it up.

"Leo, left!" Mikey directed from his station before talking into the phone. "Hey Irma, it's not really a good… wait, what?... Okay, just… just hold up." I pulled into an alley for cover to look back at Mikey wanting to know what the heck was going on.

When we were trying to get loved ones; aka Kirby, Hazel, and whoever else; into the lair and we asked Mikey about Irma and her family, Mikey said Irma would be in Albany with her family visiting her brother when the Kraang invaded and that her and her parents should be okay.

Mikey put his phone down and said, "Guys, Irma's in trouble!" Mikey looked beyond freaked out.

_Great, just what I needed. Did this seriously just have to happen?! We can't separate now._

But as I looked at Mikey, the absolute fear written in his expression... I gave in as I let out a sigh. I got up and walked over to Mikey. "Go. Take the stealth bike." I say and open the hatch. Never thinking I would ever give Mikey permission to use it.

Mikey looked at me with wide eyes as he looked at the bike and then back at me. "But Leo, dude, what about the…" "Mikey just go. April can take care of navigation and none of us want Irma and her family hurt. Now go." I say and for once… Mikey said nothing. His expression was determined as he nodded and took off in the bike.

We all just looked at each other and even though none of us said anything, we were on the same line of thought.

As we went back to what we were doing before, I was still thinking about what just happened with Mikey. With me, Raph, and Donnie; this wasn't something we've seen from Mikey before. Even on our most serious missions, Mikey was incapable of taking things seriously.

But as soon as Irma told him she was in trouble, he looked way beyond scared.

Ever since Mikey met Irma, I saw something change. Then as Mikey started to hang out with Irma more, the change was more apparent. She was able to find a way to take him down a couple _notches_ and helps him take things more seriously.

Irma did the impossible, she made Mikey grow up… maybe not entirely to any recognizable extent at all, but she still helped him along. Mikey is always going to be the same guy he's always been… but Irma is just able to have that effect on him.

Also, we all know how much he cares about her and we also care about Irma too. None of us wanted to see Irma or her parents get hurt at all.

I just hope Mikey is able to get to them in time…

**(Irma's POV)**

We just had to leave early. My dad just had to insist on leaving my brother's a day early. Now we were at a dead end, there was some force field wall in our way, and there were these robots holding guns with some kind of creatures in their stomachs that keep talking in some kind of _third person lingo_.

We were trapped, these things were closing in, and I had no idea what to do.

I literally called Mikey for help while I was on the run, but it was probably too late now. This was it. Was I really going to die right now? I never would've guessed this was how I was going to die.

Could my life be anymore unfair right now?! I mean look at me. I just graduated high school a week ago, I'm 18, and I'm going to die a virgin. WHY?! Why couldn't I have just told him?! I'm so stupid! Now I'm going to die without ever knowing how being with him would've been.

I felt myself almost praying. I was in absolute desperation. I know people use _life or death_ a lot with everyday situations, but this was real. I was going to die.

_Please, if I get out of this alive by some miniscule chance and if I see Mikey again… I promise that I will NEVER hesitate about anything with us EVER again. _

I was clinging to my parents as they were clinging to me in fear.

One was right in front of us, pointing what looked like the barrel of the weapon right at my face. "Humans known as humans, this place known as earth lived on by the ones known as humans will no longer be the place lived in by the ones known as humans." It says, still confusing me endlessly by its zero pronoun statements, even in this moment of my impending doom.

The gun he was holding looked like it was warming up as more robots started closing in.

Well, I guess I lived a good life. I graduated high school with honors, I got accepted into my top school, I had a great group of friends, and I had an awesome boyfriend.

I was bracing myself to be vaporized, most likely, when all of a sudden the robot got ensnared by a chain and then flung like a whip lash into a near by car.

Then almost immediately afterward, I saw something straight in front of me that made me feel elated and also locked up from nerves still at the same time, Mikey.

He did some sort of a variative flip to get in a gap between us and whatever those robots were. He got his nunchucks out and started to do his usual warm up variations. However, the fluidity and relaxation of his movements seemed tighter and more precise than usual.

I was able to get a profile of his face. This was an expression I have never seen from Mikey ever. He looked serious and determined.

"Stay away from them!" Mikey yells before one tries to fire at him he did an aerial spin into almost a back handed blow to the robot as he yelled, "Booyakasha!" I heard him say that a lot during training and still have no idea what it is or how he even came up with it. It was like his own personalized battle cry.

"C'mon! Anyone else want to taste my hot nunchuck fury?!" He yells as he continues to take out more of them as I watched him take down each of the droids using this ferocity that I have never seen before from him.

I've never seen Mikey this zoned in ever, then again I've never seen him in actual combat either. Okay, I know I was literally just about to die but… I couldn't help but find this entirely enthralling or even slightly _exciting_.

Mikey, my boyfriend, actually was able to get here in time to save me.

Then he finally knocked out the last one in sight. His line of sight finally got to me. I couldn't stop myself from running over to him and hugging him. He immediately hugged me back.

"I thought you were gone." He says still entirely worried and relieved at the same time as I felt him kiss my forehead and him holding me as close to him as possible, further making me feel touched that he did this all to help and protect me.

I was so caught up in the moment that I totally forgot about something. Mikey and I simultaneously looked in my parents' direction, both of them locked in place with their jaws slack. It was dead silence between the four of us as my parents just stared at us, well at Mikey.

They didn't know what I knew about Mikey or his brothers. So the fact that they just saw Mikey, a seemingly overall regular 17 year old guy whom they've known for almost 2 years, come in here and break apart whatever these robots were with ninja weapons and martial arts skills was a total shock to them.

They were still staring at Mikey owl eyed and silent as Mikey and I slowly separated. We were still not saying anything in this awkward and shocking atmosphere. Well, it was silent until Mikey let out a short, nervous laugh and held up a hand like he was waving to them.

"Uh… h-hi, Mr and Mrs Langinstein… so… what's happenin'?" Mikey says sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

My parents were still looking at him in disbelief.

**(Leo's POV)**

After a million obstacles and Kraang blockades, we finally made it into TCRI. Mikey still wasn't back, but we had to keep going.

Then more disaster struck when the entire TCRI building was cut off from any power. They knew we were in here and they were doing anything possible to keep us from getting to the top.

The stairways leading up from the ground floor were entirely demolished and the elevator didn't work anymore due to the power being off. But Raph was able to pry open the elevator doors and we all started to scale the walls manually.

At this point, none of us cared anymore. We just wanted to do this and whatever it took to get this done.

About half way up, I heard Mona let out grunt as she said, "Screw it, I'm going old school gym class." Then I looked back for a second to see Mona transitioning to the elevator cable from the wall and she seemed to be having an easier time with her current method.

As we kept scaling the walls of the elevator, we kept hearing this strange sound. It was constant subtle sound that none of us could quiet place exactly what it was. Mona looked around confused before commenting, "Okay this is really starting to get…" But then cord of the elevator snapped and Mona started to fall.

"MONA!" Raph yells as he reached to grab for her. He was able to grab her wrist in time but his grip started to slip on the wall. Then just as I thought that it couldn't get any worse, there were shots being fired at us in the elevator shaft.

I got so distracted that I barely noticed Raph about to lose his grip on the wall as his hand slipped out of its shuko. I tried reach down to grab him and also keep Mona from falling as well. But I missed his hand by a fraction of a second.

"NO!" I yell out on impulse as I watched them both falling and yelling back at me, reaching out to me, before disappearing into what seemed to be endless darkness of the seemingly infinite abyss. They got far away enough so that I could no longer hear or see them. I was stuck in my present state as I just stared. Still in disbelief at what just happened.

I probably would've stayed there if it wasn't for Donnie shaking my shoulder next to me and yelling at me, "Leo! We have to go!" I was finally able to move again, now that I noticed we were still being shot at.

But I was still being overtaken by my worst nightmare come true. I was failing as a leader. I lost 3 of the members of my team. I watched as my brother and my best friend... my sister in a way, fall into the abyss of darkness.

I kept repeating those thoughts to myself even out of the elevator shaft as we were running toward the Kraang control room. The Kraang chasing us on our tail was becoming too much. Then we all saw the doorway closing up ahead, we all weren't going to make it and we all knew it.

I was taken by surprise when Donnie shoved the satchel into my hands and pulled out his bo staff. "We got this! GO!" Donnie yells at me. I was about to say something when April cut in, "Leo, we can take them. You need to do this. We believe in you, now go!"

I looked back at the door before looking back at them and then back at the door again. Not knowing what else to do about leaving Donnie and April behind… but I knew they were right. I just kept running, just keep going. I had to keep going.

I thought I would pass out in the control room with the Kraang air present, but it was fine. The roof was no ripped off the building letting all the Kraang air out. The ship was above me. Hovering and glowing in a deadly mass.

"Your world now belongs to Kraang!" I was face to face with Kraang Prime. Confronted with my destiny. It was down to me. The fate of the world was literally resting on my shoulders and _only _my shoulders. I was affronted with the hesitation again. Am I really capable to do this?

Kraang Prime was looking at me now and addressing me "If it isn't one of the ones formerly known as the turtles that are now known as humans? But it no longer matters who you are. You are too late. Within 5 earth minutes, your precious world will belong to Kraang."

For the first time ever… I had nothing. No plan... no course of action... no nothing. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just toss the satchel up without it getting absolutely destroyed.

I failed… I failed… I failed every… "Booyakasha!" I heard and before I knew it Mikey came out of nowhere. I was shocked as I saw him come in out of nowhere and kick Kraang Prime right the center of his face, causing him to become disoriented. Then Mikey was in front of me smiling. "Sup Leo?" Mikey says.

"... How did you get up here?" I ask, completely confused. The door behind me locked. So, how could he have possibly gotten here?! "Zipline, bro. You can't stop Dr. Zipinstein." He says, still smiling. I wasn't going to question it anymore and somehow at that moment, I got a plan.

"Mikey, get Kraang Prime's attention, be as distracting as you can." I direct. Mikey gave me a thumbs up as he said with a grin, "I'm on it! Hey Kraang!" He yells as he starts to direct the attention away from me.

This was my chance. I was taking out Kraang droids with my katana as I got closer to the ship. The central canal right in front of my face. I was trying to look for a way to get closer. Then I saw a pile of concrete that looked my golden ticket to getting closer.

I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth as I sprinted onto the pile before vaulting off and tossing up the satchel, yelling out of impulse.

This was it. The moment of truth.

_**3 hours later**_

"Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe, reporting live from times square. The dangerous UFO is has now vanished from the city and the streets are in a realm of a new apocalypse of euphoria. There is celebratory pandemonium in the streets and times square is as crowded as ever with it's the biggest celebration in the streets since world war two. Though we are still not yet sure what stopped the chaos, one thing that is for sure. It is that this city and the whole world can not thank them enough for what they have done." The TV blared.

It did not even take an hour for there to be people celebrating in the streets. Everyone looked so happy to be alive after the chaos of what just transpired… except us.

All of us were blank, drained, stoic, and entirely exhausted. We felt almost lifeless and numb, still in disbelief that we survived. We were all sitting in the mainroom of the lair, recovering.

I glanced across the room at Donnie and April clinging to each other. But everyone was in that type of state. We were all still in shock at the fact we were alive after the endless onslaught of today.

Then I felt something grab my hand and intertwine with my fingers and looked over at Mona who was still staying as close to Raph as possible. They showed up about an hour ago after me thinking that they were both gone forever.

Mikey went back with Irma to her apartment about half an hour to wait for her parents to come home. They left as soon as the invasion ended to make sure that her brother was okay. Even though we told them the Kraang were no where near Albany, they still wanted to see that he was okay.

I closed my fingers around Mona's hand, still entirely relieved that her and Raph were alive and well after them being missing for close to 5 hours.

Though I knew it was over, the Kraang were gone and the earth, overall, was now safe… yet, something still wasn't right… and I knew what it was. But there was nothing to do or say about it. Now, I was back to being lost and without direction. With the Kraang gone, I had one less purpose. My life was back to where it started a little over two years ago.

What am I going to do now?

**Well, we're going into the last chapter. I didn't want to drag out the battle in this chapter entirely too long, since it has already been covered multiple times by the show, but I just wanted to highlight the big chunks that matter to the later events of the next chapter and story in the upcoming trilogy. Just one chapter left and you do not want to miss it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see your input. **


	22. Aftermath

**Thank you so much for all the feedback on the Invasion. Onto the aftermath of the battle and the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

_**The morning after the invasion**_

**({No POV})**

Michelangelo was sitting on the edge of the bed in his room.

It was barely 7 am and he just got back from Irma's apartment, no one was up yet. But, that wasn't what he was thinking about, at least not entirely. He was staring at the wall still trying to grasp what just happened.

He ran a hand through his hair as he left out a deep breath while saying in a state of disbelief, "Dude…"

_**The night before**_

**(Mikey's POV)**

I looked back in the living room at Irma watching TV.

Irma's parents still weren't back and Irma still seemed pretty shaken up from everything. I tried to do stuff to make her laugh… but she didn't. She always laughs or smiles or something. I didn't like seeing her like this.

Even though I didn't want to leave her alone, I thought I would make us something to eat. If I was beyond starving then she had to be hungry too.

I started digging through stuff until finally getting all the ingredients to make the greatest thing I've ever made since that time I was able to make lasagna. Man, that stuff was good! After working for about an hour in the kitchen, I finally did it.

C'mon, this has to make her feel better.

**(Irma's POV)**

"Ladies and… well, lady; may I have your attention please." I whipped my head over to see Mikey in the doorway leading to my kitchen.

"We all like dessert… we all like pizza… So, I have created the ultimate dessert pizza. Well, at least of the stuff I could find in your kitchen. Gummy worm, marshmallow, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and chocolate sauce pizza." He says and reveals the pizza.

It was by far the craziest pizza I have ever seen. I noticed a slice was missing already. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm seriously starving right now. Dig in!" He says and puts the pizza on the coffee table.

I was still looking at it hesitantly.

"C'mon… it's good." He says holding a slice out for me. I hesitantly took a bite. "Whoa, that is really good." I say beyond impressed and smiled at him. I saw him smile right back at me.

Seriously Mikey is like a culinary marvel. He makes food that looks and sounds totally gross taste amazing. Even if it is something simple like soup, Mikey had the touch. Other than ninjutsu, cooking was Mikey's talent.

As we kept eating, I felt myself calm down. Like what happened earlier didn't even happen. I even shut off the TV because we really didn't need it. Mikey was making me almost die laughing.

Finally things settled down as we finished eating.

"Seriously Mikey, that was awesome. You could put any chef to shame." I say and he lets out a laugh before looking away from me slightly and replying, "Ah c'mon, you don't mean that."

"I do. You can seriously make anything good. Remember when you converted me to like chili at my dad's super bowl party last year with that batch you made here?" I say. "I still couldn't believe you didn't like it before that, weirdo." He says, joking around slightly. "Well, I do now." I say back and we both let out a laugh.

It was quiet for a couple seconds before I said, "Seriously Mikey, I mean it. You would be an amazing chef if you wanted to." I admit honestly.

"Really?" He replies, looking like he didn't believe me. "Really. If you went to culinary school, I think you would totally nail it." I say and smile a little more at him as I turn my head more to face him.

He was grinning at me until it looked like he was staring at something.

"What?" I say confused. "No, it's nothing. You just got a little something over… here." He says smiling as he reaches out and brushes something off my cheek with his thumb. It looked like chocolate sauce as he pulled his hand away and then sucked it quickly off his thumb.

His expression looked so casual as I felt my blood rush to my face. I have no idea why, but what he just did really had an effect on me and then got me thinking about earlier, when I was about to die.

I was still alive, Mikey was right here, my parents away, we were all alone, and unlike every time before… I wasn't scared anymore.

I wanted him, I wanted this with him, and I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

I wasn't going to make that same mistake that I made that last time on prom night. Tonight, I was going to finally have sex with him if it was the last thing I did.

"Irma?" I totally zoned out and Mikey was giving me a weirded out and concerned look. I didn't want to just come out and say it, I couldn't. I just scooted closer to him and leaned in until our lips made contact.

But, maybe I shouldn't come out and tell him. I mean, I want to have sex with him, but I don't want to just spring it on him and freak him out.

Maybe… we should just take it slow to get him more _persuaded_ into the idea.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of making out on the couch… I decided to make a move.<p>

I started to maneuver my way out from under him and lead him with me to my room. It should've been easy considering my room was less than 15 feet away, but with us… not so much.

I will freely admit that I'm a totally uncoordinated klutz.

Even with my dad being a pretty athletic guy in high school playing baseball and running cross-country all four years, but let's just say that neither me or my brother inherited those genes.

My mom; however, was an uncoordinated klutz and that was where my brother and I got it from.

Then I met Mikey, and saw how agile and athletic he was along with the fact that he is by far the best dancer I've ever seen… but in everyday situations… Mikey was also kind of a klutz too and together we're just two shattered mirrors and a black cat short of Friday the 13th.

We both have these days where we are always screwing something up or breaking something totally by accident.

Together we were just one huge klutz, especially in situations like these which should be romantic and full of passion… it wasn't going so smoothly.

Mikey stubbed his toe on the coffee table pretty good, I fell backwards over my dad's chair, I accidentally hip checked the corner of the table in the hall. It was miracle that we got to my room with neither of us needing a cast or breaking anything in the apartment.

I decided to get us to my bed before anything else happened to possibly ruin the mood or before someone got hurt.

* * *

><p>We were still making out on my bed, my glasses were off and his shirt had long since gotten tossed to the floor.<p>

I was ready for this. I desperately wanted this. I have a chance. Time to make a move.

I was trying to discretely smooth my hand down his torso, resonating a groan in his throat as we kissed.

I was grinning internally when I got to the waistband of his pants and tried to pull on them only for Mikey pull away abruptly and look at me. Both of our faces flushed, our breathing in a pant. His pupils were dilated as he looked down at me.

"Irma… no." He says. "Mikey please, it's okay." I plead and try to pull him back down to kiss me. "No… It's just… I can't. I've never done this before and I don't want to screw this up and I don't want to hurt you and…" "Mikey… I know. It's okay. Neither of us have done this, but I don't care." I hesitated, but I had to to do it.

I pulled my t-shirt that I usually wear to sleep in over my head and toss it to the the floor before I could even think about it. Now I was exposed, atleast my torso was, to him and even though it was a little overwhelming and also embarrassing that I did that… I had to and deep down I desperately wanted him to see me like this.

Also, I felt a little wrong in a way that I was practically seducing him… wow, never thought I would say that phrase ever or actually do it in my whole life… but it was true. I was pretty much persuading my boyfriend into the fact that I wanted to have sex with him… but, I also did it as a sign of trust.

And I did. Mikey was the only guy I wanted to see me like this and I trust him with me completely. I know he cares about me the same way that I care about him.

And... I love him.

He fell back slightly from kneeling as he just stared at me. His mouth open slightly as he did. I had to do it. I had to be brave. I got closer and pressed myself closer to him and I gained more courage when I felt his arms hesitantly wrap around me.

I made sure to make direct eye contact with him as I pulled him back to where we were originally before we stopped kissing.

"I trust you Mikey… it's okay… please." I was desperate. I wanted this with him so bad that it was almost unbearable. It took awhile but he finally nodded a couple times before saying, "Okay." Then we just picked up where we left off.

This was it… this was IT! I was so beyond ready to finally do this. I don't care what happens now anymore.

I was so ready to finally lose my virginity right now.

_**Present**_

**(Mikey's POV)**

Dude, did that seriously just happen? I almost don't believe it actually happened… but it did.

I actually had sex last night, with Irma… Irma… I still couldn't believe it.

I… had sex… with Irma.

Before me and my brothers became human and we had the whole… _mating season thing_, it really sucked, especially for me. I was like the _doormat_ during that time. Even if there was a _mating competition_ going on with us, it would've been the same out come for me.

In a real nature scenario, I would've still been stepped on and brushed aside. I stood no chance against my brothers in that _department_. My strategy during _mating season _was always the same for those 4 years that it happened; lay low.

Since I stood pretty much zero chance challenging Leo or Raph… I was forced to pretty much avoid everyone. Even Donnie, sure he was kind of on my level too but at least he had the height and crazy smartness advantage over all of us… I had nothing.

As far as I knew, even if any girls were around and interested in us, I would have never stood a chance against my brothers. But then we became human and it totally changed everything.

Sure being teenagers we still had… _urges_, but at least they weren't as bad by far and we could push them down more easily than before and not have to deal with the whole mating season thing ever again.

But that came with a problem. Girls still didn't take me seriously. Every girl I've met had instantly treated me like a little brother or the weird, funny guy that should never be taken seriously, until I met Irma. Sure, I may not have really figured it out until that night she kissed me, but I really liked her, and I mean _liked_ her and she _liked_ me.

Then a couple months ago she started to try to start talking about… sex and I just tried to not even go there and just avoid it.

It was different once I met her. Irma wasn't just some girl and I wasn't a turtle anymore.

I had a way to hold back now and I felt like I had to. The thought of me totally screwing up with her freaks me out more than anything. It freaks me out because… I'm in love with her. Now more than ever.

Sure last night from when it started was totally awkward. I couldn't even open the stupid condom wrapper she gave me or put it on without her helping me, making me feel really embarrassed and stupid.

I was just so nervous.

Both of us never went anywhere near that area before and I had no idea what to do at first. Then once we finally got to the actual _thing_, I didn't know how to begin. Everything was hitting me.

She felt so… _good_. And she looked so beautiful. Then as it went on, it got easier and I just kept trying to make sure she was okay and that she was also liking it as much as me. She was everywhere. She was all I could think about.

Even now she was still there. I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't think it was possible… but I was even more in love with her now than before.

Even before last night, I would've done almost anything for her. All I care about is making her smile, making her laugh… just seeing her being happy and that she was safe. That was why last night, when she was telling me she wanted to and that she trusted me, I couldn't say no to her and also cuz I really wanted that with her too.

I wanted her so bad, but I was just so freaked out about screwing up that I thought it was easier to stay away from that.

But then when I just think about the actual _sex _part of it. I finally understood why Raph and Donnie liked it so much. Last night was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

It probably would've happened again this morning if it wasn't for... well it started with her parents coming home…

_**1 hour earlier**_

I was trying to hold her as close to me as possible as we were kissing. I didn't want her to go anywhere. She was playing with the hair on the back of my head as we made out. I was due for a haircut soon now that I think about it.

She kept pulling me even closer and the room felt like it was a million degrees and I was really liking where this could be going.

We probably woulda kept going… until we heard the lock on her front door _click_… her parents. We were both in a panic. We both scrambled out of her bed and frantically started grabbing stuff.

I looked at her quickly and kissed her before telling her, "I love you."

I was able to get my boxers on before climbing on the roof to put the rest of my clothes on on the roof of her building. I didn't want to get caught or get her in trouble with her parents.

Even though her parents like me, it probably still wouldn't look good if they found me about to have sex with their daughter after I also had sex with her last night.

I able to get my jeans on and I was about to zip up when I accidentally looked up saw this scary looking old lady with this green stuff on her face and a bathrobe on in an apartment in the building next to Irma's.

She gasped when she saw me looking at her and I realized this didn't look good. The way I looked right now either looked like I was putting my pants on or taking them off… she probably thought the second one because then she pointed at me and yelled, "PERVERT!"

I put my hands up stunned and yelled, "No, lady I'm not a…" Then she threw this flower pot at me, almost hitting me in the face. "Geez lady, just chill!" I yell back, freaked out as I dodged it.

"SYBARITE!" She yells before slamming her window shut.

I was frozen for about 5 seconds before I replied, still freaked out, "I don't know what that means!"

_**Present**_

Yeah, so if someone tells me they had a crazy morning today. I doubt it was crazier than having a crazy old lady throwing flower pots at you and calling you a pervert… and whatever that other word was.

**(Irma's POV)**

I was making my way to Mikey's room. It was barely 9 am, but I had to see him.

Last night was… okay, it started out entirely flustering and awkward but then… ugh, it was amazing! The whole time he was being so sweet and considerate toward me. I have never felt that cared for and loved in my life.

It also felt so entirely right when I was with him.

He even told me he loved me before he kissed me one last time this morning before he dove out my window with his clothes, almost forgetting there was no fire escape but made it to my roof as my dad was almost about to walk in on us.

I walked into his room and saw him throwing this bouncy ball at the wall and catching it again, repeating that process as he laid on his bed.

I smiled a little as I knocked on his door frame. "Hey." I said. He looked at me and sat up on reflex. He smiled back at me and replied, "Hey." We both blushed a little. He scooted over on his bed and pat this spot next to him with his hand. I smiled as I shut the door behind me and sat on his bed with him.

After us sitting and talking together, I had to ask. "Mikey, I heard something smash on the roof this morning, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked, because my parents heard that too but I was able to come up with an excuse that they believed to make them forget about it.

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip before finally saying, "An old lady threw a flower pot at me." I knew I had the most confused expression ever on my face because he just replied, "Just don't even ask."

After that we ended up cuddling on his bed and I kept feeling his fingers running through and playing with my hair. I knew what he was thinking.

"I always wanted to grow out my hair a little longer than I usually do. I mean, I've had that same hairstyle since kindergarten so… thought I'd _change it up_ for college." I explain, but then I looked up at him abruptly and continued, "Unless you hate it, then I'll cut it." He just smiled that smile that calms me instantly and replied, "No… I really like it."

I smiled back at him and then I noticed him leaning closer to me and I didn't even take a second to respond as I pressed my lips to his.

_**7 weeks later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

"No!" I yell as I sprung up, realizing I was in my bed in my room.

My breathing in frantic pants and sweat was beading on my whole body. "No… no… just a dream, Leo… Just a dream." I say, almost in a mantra to make me return to reality as I rested my forehead on my knees.

It was the same dream… or nightmare… I have no idea what to call it. It's a recurring dream that I have almost every night.

It starts out the most bittersweet way possible. It was always Karai and I together in the tenement. It was so perfect… until she all of a sudden just vanishes into a mist each and every time.

It was almost as mysterious as her just leaving in real life several months ago.

Then I just run around this endless space of darkness yelling her name only to never find her again.

It seriously doesn't matter whether I'm asleep or awake, her memory taunts me… constantly. There was no break from it. I wish I could make it stop… but I can't. Just like how I still can't stop how I felt about her… at this rate I'm not sure I ever will.

This was what I have turned to because of my feelings for her… and now I have to suffer with it.

* * *

><p>I had to go out for a walk. I needed some fresh air, some sun, just anything that could possibly help me think.<p>

As I turned the corner into the tunnels I almost collided head on with Mona and we both stuttered out a sorry. I couldn't help but notice something didn't look right with her.

"Mona, are you okay? Do you need help with something?" I ask, wanting to know what was up and if she needed help. She smiled at me after a second and said, "No Leo, I'm totally fine." However, as I walked away I thought I heard, "... At least I hope so." But when I looked behind me again, she was gone.

I shrugged off the encounter as I went topside and started to walk around.

I just kept walking around aimlessly. I just still don't understand and the more I try the more I steer toward a confused despair and my home situation made it all the more painful.

I know it wasn't right to blame my brothers, but just seeing all of them. All of them in love, all of them with a girlfriend that actually loves them back, just seeing them together happy and me on the outside as the useless seventh wheel… it was so unfair.

But what makes it even more painful than that… is that my situation isn't one I can blame on anyone else. I could only blame myself… and Karai...

I saw a garbage can in the opening of this alley and slowly walked up to it, totally empty on the inside, probably from an earlier garbage pick up.

I continued to stared at it until I knit my eyebrows together and grit my teeth before kicking it as hard as I could into the end wall of the alley and then collapsing on my knees and yelling out pained and enraged all at once, "WHY?!"

* * *

><p>I got back to the lair, still sulking to myself, when I noticed something weird. All my brothers, sensei, Mona, and April were all sitting in the mainroom in absolute silence. No TV, no anything. It was dead silent as I walked into the room.<p>

No one appeared to be acknowledging me.

I walked up to Mona and Raph and noticed something particularly strange about the two of them.

Mona was stoic, keeping her arms and legs as tightly knit in relation to her body as possible and I also noticed her hands clasped together around something that I had no idea what it was.

I saw Raph next to her, staring at his feet, or the floor, with his hands gripped into his hair.

"Raph?" I say. He didn't respond, almost as if he was in a trance. I looked at Mona and sat next to her. I was really worried. I put a hand on her back and asked, "Mona, is everything okay? What's going on?"

It was as if I almost triggered something because she shoved what she was holding into my free hand and ran off. Then it was almost like a chain reaction as Raph noticed her run away and ran after her and calling out, "Mona, babe, come back."

I looked in the direction Mona disappeared in toward our rooms when I finally looked down at what Mona shoved into my hand. I was looking it over still entirely confused until a light bulb went off when I saw the two pink lines on the indicator, finally knowing and also in complete disbelief about what I just realized.

Mona was pregnant.

**Well… that's a wrap with this story. But the tale does not end here. There is _so_ much more to happen in the future. Be on the look out for **_**Forward Progressions**_**, which will be up much sooner than you think, within the next couple days actually. It will also be under an M rating just so you are aware. I just want to thank you all again and express my gratitude of how much you have supported the stories of my soon to be **_**Flirting with the Enemy **_**trilogy. It has really been an amazing experience to write for all of and to hear your feedback. I hope to hear from all of you in the upcoming story as well.**

**Have a good one,**

**Dexter1995**


End file.
